Gloria Love Curtis
by ladie21
Summary: Sent to a girl's home after the accident. Gloria love returns after hearing about Johnny and Dallas. Tough and hard she is no longer the same girl. When she falls for a certain hood how will her brothers react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gloria Love Curtis

G-l-o-r-i-a gloria

A/n : Hey guys I'm reposting this minus lyrics cause apparently that's not allowed

Love

Taking one last drag from the cigarette I had clutched in my hand I tossed it to the ground putting it out with my tennis shoe. After a year, it was good to be back in Tulsa. Brushing back my red hair, I started the long walk from the bus station. My brothers had no ideal I was coming home, and I knew it would lighten their mood at least a little bit to see the Curtis family back together again. Gloria Love Curtis had finally returned home. After our parents died, I'd been shipped of to a home, with them claming Darry wasn't fit to Father a girl, and it wouldn't be right me living there with all the boys and their friends in and out all the time.

Pony and Soda had written me like clock work every week, and occasionally I got a letter from Johnny and Dally. Everyone thought Dallas Winston was nothing more than a cold-hearted hood, but I knew better. We all knew he had a soft spot for me, and Johnny, so when I got wind of what was going on down here I hopped on a bus. It was only a few months till my 18th birthday, so I knew the fuzz wouldn't waste their time trying to get me back to the home. Now Johnny was dead, and Dallas was in the cooler. Fighting back tears I forced myself not to think about Johnny. He had been my best friend since we were kids, and my sweetheart from the time we were eleven and thirteen. Pulling the leather jacket closer for warmth I picked up the pace.

Hearing footsteps behind me when I hit the stretch of "neutral" territory before crossing over to the East Side I swore under my breath. The last thing I needed right now was to get the shit beat out of me.

"I don't want no trouble, savvy?" I said pulling out my blade as I turned to face my stalkers.

"Oh shit Shep!" I said quickly putting away my blade before throwing myself in to his waiting arms.

" Love," he whispered holding my close as the sobs came.

" I'm sorry baby," he said setting aside the tough guy façade as he stroked my hair.

We had always been close, with me tagging behind Dallas all the time, and Angela being my only girl friend.

"They know you here?" He asked pulling away to look at my tear streaked face.

"N- No I ditched the girl's home, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months, they won't bother looking."

"Come on, we'll get you home," He said gesturing to Curly who stood beside him.

"Hey LC," he said smiling as waved weakly , staying close to Tim's side.

"Here you go doll, I'll let Ang know you're back."

Nodding numbly I starred at the door gathering my courage before I walked in. I had no ideal what to expect, especially since Johnny's funeral had been just two days ago. I was still pissed at myself for having missed it. Taking a deep breath I walked in smiling at what I saw. Two bit was sprawled across the couch half asleep with the television on, an empty six pack on the floor beside him.

" Hey Matthews," I said laughing when he jumped.

"Glory! Love!" He said letting out a whoop as he jumped from the couch, and swung me around.

" They let you out early for good behavior?" he asked suddenly suspicious when he realized just where I had come from.

"Gloria!" Pony cried stumbling from the bedroom where he'd been sleeping.

"Pony!" I said fighting back tears I embarrassed the youngest of the Curtis clan. Despite the age difference we had always been the closest.

" I am so sorry baby, I should have been here," I whispered stroking his hair as he held me close.

"Well I'll be, look what the cat drug in ," Soda said smiling at us when he came in to the living room , still half asleep.

" My turn, my turn," He said urging pony to put me down so he could crush me in a bear hug.

" I missed you too Pepsi Cola," I whispered breathing in the scent that was just Sodapop.

He had always been my protector over the years, there every time something went wrong to make it all better, but for the first time there was something he couldn't fix.

" Oh Soda," I whispered knowing I could let my guard down with him.

" I know baby, I know," He whispered meeting my eyes and seeing the pain that was tearing me apart.

" If only I had been here, Darry and Pony never fight as much when I'm here, and Dally ,he listens to me, and Johnny …" I whispered trailing off. They had all told me he had never really been the same after I left, and the few phone conversations we managed to have once a month didn't so much.

"Don't you even think like that , Gloria Love Curtis!" Darry said having come out to see what the hell all the commotion was about.

"Dar!" I said scrambling from Soda to crawl up the massive form of the eldest Curtis.

"Welcome back baby girl," he said in a tone that told me he wasn't going to give me a hard time about coming home before my time was up. The past month had changed everyone, him included. He understood now that there was hell of a lot more gray in the world than black, and white.

Pony

Having my sister back home was a godsend and a curse at the same time. She was like my other half, more like a twin than a big sister, I needed her now, but she made things harder. She had loved Johnny more than any of us; hell she'd loved him more than his parents, and even more than Dallas Winston. Shaking my head I wrapped an arm around her waist as I led her to the bedroom Soda, and I were currently sharing.

"Let's get some rest," I said noting the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept in twenty- four hours.

Placing her between Soda, and myself I met his eyes over her head. We had someone else to watch over beside ourselves again, and we were going to have to make sure she didn't do anything stupid while she was grieving. She was like Darry in that way, real short temper, and combined with the habit of not thinking like me sometimes things got ugly. Wrapping an arm around my sister, I wondered what had made her green gaze turn so cold. I had kept in close contact over the past years, and she never had much to say about what went on at the home. Her malnourished body, and cold eyes told me the story she had to tell would not be a pleasant one.

Love

I woke that morning to the obnoxious sound of my name being called.

"I'm up!" I screamed noticing Pony and Soda were long gone.

"You always were grumpy in the morning!" Angela said making me laugh as she burst in and threw herself on the bed.

"Ang!"

" I missed you Glory ," she said making me smile, very few people could get away with calling me by my first name.

" I missed you too Ang, none of the girls at the home were tough like you," I said hugging her close.

She was more a sister than a friend, and we didn't have to be greaser girls around each other , we could just be ourselves.

"It was hard not having you to watch my back," She said unconsciously rubbing the ne w scar that ran down her neck. Angela wasn't one you wanted to mess with, but her and me together were unstoppable. We'd been in many a fight and a rumble in out time.

"I'm sorry Ang, I would have stayed if I could have," I said shivering as I thought of the home.

" I know, now get up, so we can get ready, Bucks' throwing a party in your honor, cause you're back," She said grinning.

"Now that's tuff,' I said knowing we would be bombed out of our minds before the clock hit midnight.

"I'm sorry about Johnny and Dall," She said suddenly serious.

" Me too," I said still not ready to talk about what had gone down.

" So how's pony taking it?" I asked laughing as I changed the subject quickly. She had always been wild about Pony and I couldn't help but be amused by her predicament. I mean come on it was Pony boy Michael Curtis we were talking about. The one who barley cracked 5'8 and was thin as a rail. My brother was a great guy and one of the nicest greasers you would met hands down, but Ang was such a damn hood it was hard to picture them together.

"Not too good, I try to stop by at least once a day, but you know how he is when he doesn't want to talk about something," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You tell him how you feel yet?"

"No, but I been thinking, life's to short to keep the important stuff in, thought I might get trashed tonight, and let it slip out," She said eyeing me pointedly.

"All right, I'll get him to come tonight," I said laughing as I slipped on a ratty pair of Soda's old jeans and a wife beater.

Making our way to the living room I glanced at the clock, remembering it was a school day for Pony. Hell one of us had to graduate and go to college.

"Come on Ang let's meet Pony at school," I said knowing she would never object.

There was only a few weeks left of school, and I was looking forward to having Pony around all the time. We had a lot of catching up to do, and I was worried about the kid. He'd always been really sensitive like, the dreamer of the family, the only person in the gang I really saw doing something with their life. I had been like him once, dreaming about getting out of this town, and being somebody, but things had changed now. Shaking my head I grabbed my blade and shoved it in my back pocket.

Pony Pov

Ignoring the hate filled glances being thrown my way I walked through the halls with my head held high. Smiling at the sight of my sister, and Angel Shepard standing near the gate as I walked outside I smiled. There was safety in numbers, and though I'd never say it out loud Angie was mighty fine these days. She might drink like a fish, and cuss like a sailor, but she was a good listener, and sweet as honey when she had a mind to be. Taking in her tight capris, and pink shirt tied just above her belly button I smiled, yea she was tuff enough all right.

"Well, what are you two greasy girls doing here!" Two Bit asked laughing as his arms around them both.

" Picking up my lil bro," Love said smiling as she mussed my hair.

"How school?" She asked ignoring Two Bit as he ran his newest joked by Angie.

"All right, I'll be glad when its over for the year, things have been pretty tense," I admitted as we headed home.

Two Bit's car had broken down so we were on foot till the boys at DX got it up and running again.

" They been giving you a hard time?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Nah, just words, and looks," I said honestly. I could always talk to Love. She was never one to judge you or lecture.

"Went through Soda's stuff huh?" I asked laughing when she grinned and nodded.

" So Bucks' having a party tonight in honor of lil ole me," She said with a half small.

"You wanna come?"

"You know Darry will never let me go."

"Let me handle him," She said rolling her eyes as she lit another weed.

"I'll go," I said glad to have something to take my mind of Johnny for a while.

"You and Angel been hanging since I left?" She asked suddenly making my throat dry.

"Uhh, yea a little bit," I said not wanting to let on that I liked the Shepard girl.

Dally, and Tim were barley on friendly terms as it was, and I had no desire to be ruthlessly teased by the guys if they ever found out.

The rest of the walk home was filled with laughter as Two Bit did what came naturally, and amused us with his foolish antics.

Love

:Oh yea: My brother was definitely interested in Ang: Smirking I smiled as I formed a plan. Tonight I would be cupid. Just because I didn't believe in love any more, didn't mean I couldn't play matchmaker for others. Ang would be good for Pony, she might have been a little lose back in the day, and have hoods for brothers, but she had always been a one man woman.


	2. The Party

The Party

Love Pov

Many hours of begging later I was pleased as Pony, Ang, and I made our way to Buck's with Soda, and Steve in tow having promised Dar they'd keep a close eye on us. Which was a load of crap, cause we both knew they'd be too drunk to car in an hour.

"You ready to have some fun little brother?" I asked taking a swig from the bottle of JD Ang and me were all ready passing back and forth.

"Hell yea," He said making me laugh as he grabbed the bottle from my grasp.

"The boys going to be there?" I asked Ang knowing Tim, and Curly would never miss an opportunity to get plastered.

"Yeah, said they had something to "take care of" first," She said rolling her eyes.

Sometimes I thought she hated being a greaser even more than I did. Hell she was the queen of the greaser girls, being as her brothers were the toughest hoods in Tulsa next to Dallas Winston.

Smiling as I stepped in to the smoky room that was Buck's I let the music wash over me. Man did I dig this scene. I had always loved to dance, and being here reminded me of better times with Dally, and Johnny. Shaking my head I took anther chug from the bottle. I was going to forget about him, for at least one night if it killed me.

"Whoa, pace yourself killer," Two Bit said making me laugh as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on Ang, dance with me," I said grabbing her hand as a fast song came on.

Laughing as we spun on the floor and the alcohol began to kick in at the same time, I grabbed Pony boy pulling him in to the circle. Smiling slyly at Ang when a slow song came on , I quickly made my escape laughing at the blush that spread across my little brothers face. If he didn't like her he wouldn't have cared so much. Nursing a cup of beer I grabbed from the keg I smiled. The kid needed to let loose and have a little fun, he was only fifteen, and he seemed so much older. Shaking my head as he pulled her in closer I headed deeper in to the room. He was in good hands.

" Hey love," Buck said handing me another cup of beer as I nodded my head in greeting.

"Nice shin dig you threw for me."

"Well, you know, anything to have a party," He said honestly as I laughed.

" Always were honest weren't ya," I said draining the cup quickly and getting another refill before glancing towards the stairs I almost expected Dallas to come bounding down.

Damn I missed that kid. I thought shaking my head, he'd understand how I was feeling he loves Johnny just as much and he'd been in the cooler a million times. Sure they'd call the building I'd stayed in a Girl's home, but I knew a jail when I saw one; and he was right, it did make you hard. Shivering I pulled the leather jacket I wore closer, knowing that the chill I felt had nothing to do with temperature. Leaning against the bar I laughed at the sight of Steve getting shot down by a pretty dark haired greaser girl. I guess his on and of again relationship with Evie was "Off" right now. Soda was beside him grinning like a fool, and I couldn't help put laugh out loud when Steve reluctantly handed him a five dollar bill a few seconds later.

" Damn, you should know better than to make bets with Soda Stevo, he's got the best luck of any one I've ever met," I said laughing as I leaned on my brother.

" I guess so," He said shaking his head as he scouted the floor for his next choice.

" I'm looking to get some action tonight," He said making me gag at the visual.

" Too much info there Stevo," I said laughing as Soda grinned at me with his dancing eyes.

It was the love of life on the inside that made him seem so irresistible to the ladies.

"Enjoying your homecoming?" He asked me smiling as he took in my slurred speech.

" I sure am Soda Pop Curtis," Said giggling as I lived in the moment.

Some would say it was shameful carrying on like we were with Johnny barley in the ground, but we Greasers knew better than most that no one was promised a tomorrow in this world. So we had to get out kicks and take our happiness when and where we could.

"Where's Pony?" He asked noticing my "twin" was not attached to my hip.

" With Ang," I said content to lie my head on his chest, I missed this closeness with they boys while I was gone.

"Well hell, no need to worry about him, she's tougher than most of the guys in here," Steve said making me laugh.

"Aint that the truth," Two Bit said walking up with a blonde on his arm. I would never believe he was a ladies man if I didn't see it first hand every time we had a party.

"This is Jeanie guys," He said winking at the guys who were giving her the once over and smiling in approval.

"Nice to meet you Jeanie," I said patting Soda on the back before waving to the others.

"I'm gonna to see what trouble I can get in to guys," I said moving deeper in to the crowd as I talked to people I hadn't seen in a year, and drank.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Asked a gruff voice that made me look up from the beer I had been nursing. Taking in the plaid shirt, and the dingy cowboy hat I placed him as one of Buck's regulars.

"What's it to you?" I asked swaying as I took a hasty step back.

" Thought we could get to know each other a little better," he said leering at me suggestively before reaching out to grab my wrist.

" I wouldn't touch her if I was you," Tim said by my side before I could even attempt to pull my blade.

"She don't seem to mind…do you honey?" He asked making me stumble as he tugged on my wrist pulling me forward.

" I warned you," Tim said coldly, quickly pulling out a blade, and tearing my arm away from the man twice his side.

"You keep your filthy hands to yourself, you dig?" He hissed holding the blade to the man's throat.

"Hey man, I was just having some fun," he said suddenly nervous as he took in the unforgiving black gaze that was pure Shepard.

"Get your ass out of here," he said pulling his blade away as he gave him a kick in the ass forcing him towards the door.

"Thanks Tim," I slurred giggling as I steadied myself against his well built chest.

"Glory you're drunk Lovey," He said smiling as I grinned up at him like a child.

"Guess I'm your keeper for the night Curtis, cause Dally will kill me if anything happens to you while I'm around," he said shaking his head as he placed an arm around my waist and lead me over to where Pony, and Ang were.

" I think I should be getting home, its almost two, and Darry will flip if I miss the time he set."

" I'm not ready to go home yet," I slurred not eager to go back to the home that still held so many painful memories.

"Hey you and Ang grab Curly, and head on to the house, I got her," Tim said starring Pony down when he glanced at him doubtfully.

"You sure Gloria?" He asked making me smile.

" I thought I was the older siser," I slurred smiling when he shook his head.

"You're going to have a rough time tomorrow," He said supporting my weight as Tim went to hunt Curly down.

"Take care of my sister all right?" Pony said giving me one last look before disappearing in to the sea of bodies with Ang to his left, and Curly on his right.

"Let's dance," I said laughing at the look of astonishment that crossed his features.

"Come on Tim, I know you can," I said pulling him on to the floor.

Losing myself in the oblivion the alcohol gave me from the pain I continued to dance through the night, until Tim decided he'd had enough.

"Come on Lovey, let's get you home," He said leading me to the car slowly.

"I don't want to go home Timmy," I said, my voice sounding small even to myself as I used the childhood nickname.

"Okay love, you can stay at my place," he said making me sigh.

Groaning I winced against the bright light that came through the window. The body next to me was too thick and muscular to be Pony or Soda, and my foggy recollection of the night before made me nervous. Turning my head quickly I smiled at the sight of the toughest hood in the neighborhood drooling slightly, face relaxed in sleep. I had crashed here at Tim's place. Stretching slowly I rolled back on to my side breathing deeply until I drifted off.

Tim's Pov

I woke before Love, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the tiny red head sleeping peacefully beside me. No matter what trouble I had gotten in to over the years she had never been afraid of me .To her I'd always be Ang's older brother who she had grown up with. She was right in a way, I could never do a thing to hurt her, and I'd kill any one who tried. Love was like family to me that way. She looked more like she had growing up now, with her hair loose and wavy, spilling over the pillow in a bright splash of color, and her face relaxed in sleep.

She'd wore a tougher look now since she got back, those laughing eyes she had shared with Soda, guarded and cold. The cooler, and reformatory would do that to a person, and I knew she had to be dealing with the death of Johnny. Those two had been an item for the longest; I thought they were going to make and get married one day; something that didn't happen to often in this neighborhood. Frowning at the thought of Gloria Curtis becoming like Dallas and me I hoped the kid would pull out of it now that she was home. Love had always been a sweet thing, just like her Mother, and I didn't want to see another thing spoiled by life as a Greaser.

"Ugh… Tim?" She croaked making me smile.

"Yea Love."

" I don't feel so good," She replied making me laugh as I rushed her to the bathroom to puke.

" Now Aint that tuff?" She asked making me laugh as she kneeled in front of the toilet with me holding her hair.

Pony

" She's with Tim," I said turning to Darry, and Soda as I hung up the phone.

"He said she's sick as a dog, but she crashed at his place last night." 

"What the hell was that fool thinking?" Dary asked making me wince.

The last thing he needed to do right now was lay into Love.

"Look Darry, she's having a real hard time right now, and she didn't even get to say goodbye like I did," I said standing up for her like she always had for me in the past.

" That don't mean she can – "

"Come on Dar, it was her first night back really, the party was for her, she just lost the love of her life, and you know how close she and Dal were, this last year was hard, we don't even know what she went through exactly at that girl's school," Soda said not willing to sit by and say nothing like he normally did.

" You know Shep always looks out for love, he's got a soft spot, same as you do for Ang," He said more worried about the fact that his sister who rarely smoked or drank now went through half a pack a day, and was acting more like Dallas Winston than her old self.

" I know Soda, I'm just worried, she's changed," he said shaking his head.

"We can't lose another one of use," He whispered.

"Come on y'all it was just one night," I said wrapping my arm around Soda's shoulder.

"We'll talk to her."

"Me, and Soda we'll get to the bottom of it," I said with a confidence I didn't really feel.


	3. The NIght After

The Night After

Love's Pov

Sitting on the back of Tim's motorcycle I sighed as we pulled up to my house. Darry was going to rip me a new asshole, and I had no desire to sit through a long lecture with my head aching.

"Might as well get it over with Love," Tim said smiling sympathetically.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he just yelled and let it go, but he lectures and rambles on and on about responsibility," I said rolling my eyes as I slid off the bike.

"Keep your head your head up kiddo," He said smiling before tucking me under the chin.

"Thanks for last night Tim," I said kissing him on the cheek before making my way to the house.

Smiling when his cheeks turned red I rushed in to the front door. Who'd have thought I could make the toughest hood in the neighborhood blush with just one kiss.

I was still grinning when I walked in the door, and when no one exploded I considered it my lucky day.

"Have a good time this morning?" Ang asked making me raise my middle finger in a salute.

" I heard her puking her guts up all the way down the hall," She said making everyone laugh.

Her and Curly stayed at Tim's place whenever they could, cause home wasn't a safe place to be.

" Yea, Yea," I said waving off there heckling as I searched the room.

"Where's Dar?" I asked Pony knowing Soda, and Steve would be at work, leaving Him Two Bit, and Ang to hang out.

" Working another double shift," He said sighing.

" Damn," I said knowing I needed to pick up a job to help pick up the slack.

School wasn't a place I planned on going back to so I knew my only other option was to pound the pavement.

" I'm taking the shower, then I'm gonna pound the pavement for a job," I said taking in how Ang sat next to Pony leaning against his shoulder while he and Two Bit played cards.

" I'm coming too," Ang said ignoring the rolled eyes as she followed me in to the bathroom. It was no different then Steve being glued to Soda's side, hell I'd seen him walk right in to the bathroom, and pull him out of the shower before.

"You know Darry's going to make you go back to school," Pony yelled snorting when I ignored him, and continued walking as I waved him off.

"What did I miss," I said tossing my clothes in the hamper the second the door closed.

" Not much really, Stevo left with some random brunette, Two – Bit actually has a date with that blonde girl tonight, andmeandPony kissed on the way home," She said musing the sentence together.

"What! You and my brother kissed!" I hissed sticking my head around the shower curtain to look at her beaming face as she nodded.

" I knew it, I knew he liked you too," I said glad my plan had worked.

"So, you two an item or what?" I asked rinsing the soap out of my hair before turning off the water.

"We're more of an, or what," She said handing me a towel.

"He's been real sweet to me since, but I don't know, I don't Savvy Darry really liking him dating me," She said looking down at the tile.

"If Pony's happy, he'll be happy," I said knowing I'd raise enough hell to keep Darry's mouth shut if I needed to.

Pony deserved to be happy, and I thought Ang would do that, and she sure as hell would get him to loosen up, and have some fun for once. Summer was coming quick, and I couldn't think of anything better than to have my best friend, and my brother dating.

Making my way to the room I now shared with Soda and Pony I rummaged through my suitcases, looking for something half way decent to wear. Wrinkling my nosed I opted for a white short sleeves T, paired with a black skirt that stopped just above my knees. Not too Socy, and yet not quite greaser. Just right for job hunting.

"You coming or you gonnna hang around here?"

" I'll come with you, it aint safe out here alone any more," She said looping her arms through mine with a silly grin.

"Be back later guys," I said quickly ushering Ang out before they could comment on my attire.

Hitting up the local burger joints, and grocery stores, I was psyched when I scored a job at the pharmacy. The bad part of the job was that it was on the outskirts of the neutral turf, pretty much Soc territory. I'd have to bum rides to get to, and fro, because walking every day would just be asking for trouble.

Pony

Looking up as Love walked in with Ang I smiled. She must have been successful or she wouldn't be smiling.

" What did you find?"

"Got hired at RX," She said referring to the drug store that stayed open until nine.

" When do you start?"

" I dunno, I got training tomorrow at nine."

" Training where?" Darry asked looking tired as he came in from a long day at work.

" At the Rx."

" I want you to finish school Love, you're too damn smart not to."

"With me being back we need the money more than I need a diploma," She said making him growl.

"One drop out in this family is enough."

" Why do you always have to dictate everything!" She screamed stalking off.

"I'm not finished talking to you," Darry said following her in to the room we shared.

"You think he'll let her work?" Ang asked coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"You know Lovey, she always manages to get her way some how," I said wincing as the yelling continued to come from the room.

"So, you going to the dance next week?" I asked struggling to stop the blush I knew was creeping up on my cheeks.

" Don't know, I haven't been asked yet," She said pointedly making me laugh. Yea, things with Angela would always be simple, cause she didn't bite her tongue about what she wanted.

"So, you want to go to the dance next week Ang?" I asked slipping my arm around her shoulders like I'd seen Soda do a million times before.

"I'd love to Pony," She said making me smile when she laid her head on my shoulder and we both turned to watch the t.v.

I was glad she had said yes, but I was not looking forward to Tim's reaction. Sneaking glances at the dark haired girl beside me I took in the changes the years had brought. She was still slender, but her hips and backside had curves I admired, her hair was long and wavy now, reaching just below her shoulders, and her lips were full, and pouty.

Love POV

Scowling at my older brother I admitted to defeat. We had finally come to an agreement, I could work full time as long as I went to summer school to finish the little bit of schooling I had left to graduate. I'd be there for four weeks at the most, but I was still annoyed. I'd be eighteen soon, but Darry still treated me like I was sixteen and still innocent and green. Lying back on the bed I put my hands beneath my head as I studied the family pictured that lined the walls. My parents had been huge on family photos and I could see one for every year, starting with the two of them on their wedding day.

My dad had looked so tuff in the picture with his greasy hair and a defiant gleam in his eyes. Mom had told me he had been little more than a hood when they started dating, but he'd cleaned up his act. Not a day went by that I didn't think of them and thank god that I had my brothers.

"You okay sis?" Soda asked pausing on his way to the dresser for a change of clothes.

"Yea, just thinking bout mom and Dad," I said smiling as our eyes met.

" I still miss them too," he said coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"Remember that day," he said pointing to the last picture we had all taken before the accident.

"Yea," I said smiling as I looked at the whole Curtis Clan sitting on a red and black-checkered blanket. We had all gone for a trip to the country that day. My folks had loves it out there, and we did weekend trips a lot. Sometimes we would fish, play a game of football, anything to get us away from the day to day living as a Greaser. Lying my head on Soda's lap I let sleep take over, smiling as he stroked my hair gently, the way he always had when I needed to be comforted.


	4. Teen Angel

Teen Angel

love

Love Pov

Stumbling out of bed the next morning when the alarm went off at seven I groaned as I made my way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. I had never been a morning person, and if I went without caffeine pick me up heads rolled. Dragging myself to the shower I dressed in a white button up, and a brown skirt I hadn't worn since I was sixteen. Mom had bought it for me on a whim, and not wanting to hurt her feelings I had worn it a couple of times before shoving it in a drawer never to see the light of day again. I had always been more of a tomboy when it came to fashion. Johnny had never minded, and being dressing more feminine had always made me feel out of place with the guys.

Taming my wavy tresses with a brush I pulled my hair back in to a high ponytail, and headed to the kitchen. Sighing as I leaned against the counter and sipped my coffee I relished the hot liquid that made its way down my throat. The house was eerily silent, and I forced myself to eat a quick bowl of oatmeal, and some toast before heading out. Darry had to work later that day, so I was going it on foot.

The training session was long, and detailed, but I knew the work would be easy. They even had a stool behind the counter for you to sit on, so I knew I was on the Socy side of town. Wouldn't want to over work the privileged I thought.

I smiled when Soda pulled up at three o'clock in a car from the DX.

"Hey Pepsi Cola," I said grinning as I climbed in.

I still couldn't get enough of looking at my brothers, almost afraid I would wake at any moment and being back in Tulsa would be a dream.

" Hey Love, You want to come back to DX with me, and Stevo?" He asked.

"Actually, can you drop me off some where?" I asked starring out the window at the houses flying by. Lord, but Soda had a lead foot.

"Sure, where?"

" The cemetery," I said refusing to meet the eyes I knew would be filled with concern.

"You sure you don't want me to get Pony, he's just sitting at home …"

" No, I need to do this by myself," I said knowing I needed to make my peace in my own way.

"Okay, just be careful on the way home," he said relenting.

The cemetery was on our side of town, and not too far of a walk from the house, so I knew I'd be fine.

Giving my brother a sad smile as we pulled in front of the gates of St. Mary's I got out of the car. Waving at him as he pulled away slowly watching me with eyes full of concern. Taking a deep breath I followed the direction Pony had given me a couple of days ago. Stopping at the still fresh grave that held what was left of my ex-boyfriend.

"Hey baby," I said sitting down near the head stone.

" Long time no talk," I said wondering if he could hear me wherever he was now.

" I miss you, but I'm proud of you for saving those kids, I read all the articles from the papers, my Johnny Cade a hero," I whispered chocking on the tears.

" I know its nice where you are, way better than anything you were ever handed here, I'm glad you're finally at peace, but … I miss you, its hard being here with you gone."

"Sometimes you were the only thing that kept me sane last year, living in that girl's home, away from the guys, and being placed with all the jd's was hard."

" I- I- I just hope you knew how much I loved you Johnny Alexander Cade," I said closing my eyes as I pictured him the way he had been that last day. Clad all in blue jean, with his hair greased to perfection, and black eyes full of love.

"God Johnny I really thought we were going to be like my parents, get married and raise some little greasers of our own," I said sobbing openly now.

" Why did you have to go? Why!" I screamed lying down beside the marker as I sobbed.

Pony POV

"Where the hell is Love?" I wondered as the sky began to darken.

Training had been over around three, and I knew for a fact Soda had gone to pick her up. I had been hanging out at the DX when he left. Calling down to the DX I frowned when Soda told me where he had dropped her off. She should have been home by now at least, it was five O'clock, and cemeteries weren't the safest place to be at night. Kids Greaser and Soc alike liked to go out there and get drunk, cause they knew they would never get caught there. Shaking my head I wrote a quick not to the guys and headed out hoping I would run into her on the way.

"Where you headed Pony?" Tim asked making me look up in shock. What was he doing near my house?

" Looking for Love, she went to the cemetery around three, and never came home."

" Oh, well I'll just help you look, I was coming to talk to you anyways," he said making me gulp.

"Look, I know my sister aint no angel, but she really digs you, more than any of the other bums she's messed around with," He said suddenly sounding a lot like Darry.

" She'd a big girl, and can handle herself real good, I'm just saying don't hurt her, just be straight you know, don't dick her around or string her along."

" I wouldn't do that Tim," I said surprised that the hood would look out for her like this.

Sure he'd beat the tar out of any one who laid a hand on her, but I had never pictured Tim as the protective type when it came to emotions. As a matter of fact I had never really seen Tim show that many emotions if they weren't related to anger.

"Long as we understand each other," he said nodding as we shook on it.

"Oh Gloria," I said aching when I spotted her small frame lying on the ground beside Johnny's tombstone.

" She must've fallen asleep here," Tim said shaking his head.

"I'll get her," he said incredibly gentle as he bent down and scooped up her limp form.

"Let's get her home before Darry gets there, he'll flip if he finds out she slept in the graveyard," I whispered watching Tim's face as we left.

He seemed softer now with my sister in his arms. But then again he had always been that way when it came to Love, and Ang when we were younger. I guess some things never really changed.

"What happened?" Soda asked worried as Tim came in with Love.

"Nothing, she just feel asleep at the grave," I said motioning Tim to the room.

"Damn," Steve said shaking his head as they paused their game of cards with Two Bit.

" You think she's going to be okay?" Steve asked.

"She's a tuff lil chic," Two Bit said sipping on an ever-present bottle of beer.

"It's just going to take time," Soda said, obviously thinking of Sandy when his eyes took on a far away expression.

"Hey thanks for carrying her home man," Soda said shaking hands with Tim.

"Hey you know Love is like one of my own," he said waving as he left as quickly and quietly as he came.

" That hood gives me the creeps man," Steve said shaking his head.

"He aint so bad once you know him," I said remembering that Steve hadn't come to the neighborhood until he was twelve, right after the Shepard's moved from the house next door to ours.

" So, you and Angela huh?" Two-Bit asked making me roll my eyes as all eyes turned to me.

" We're just going to a dance, not eloping to Mexico," I said shaking my head before they could start in on me.

" She's kind of greasy for you aint she kid ?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

" Nah, she's all right," Soda said making me smile. He'd always take up for me when he could.

"Pony and Love grew up with her, she's a cool ole chic, just got hoods for brothers, and a bad home life, same as most people on this side of town."


	5. Tough Enough

Tough Enough

A/N: I don't know if I made it clear, but Soda, and Gloria are twins, cause if you go by the book, they'd be the same age.

Love

No one ever mentioned finding me in the graveyard asleep that night, and I was grateful. Things started to get a little better after that, I stopped thinking about Johnny every minute of the day, and spent most of my time with Ang, and Pony when I wasn't at work. Sometimes I'd stop by Tim's just to talk about the old times with Dally. Work was going well, and Two-Bit picked me up most days, which suited me fine, cause he always made me laugh. I felt like my olld self more when I was with ole Twobe.

"Mickey again?" I asked making my way in to the living room were Two-Bit was glued to the screen.

"What else?" Ang asked making me laugh.

"Who cooked this morning?" I asked making my way in to the kitchen where Pony stood making chocolate milk.

"Steve," He said rolling his eyes.

" Damn, he still giving you a hard time kid?" I asked knowing that my brother couldn't stand Soda's best friend. Always treating him like he was some five year old tagging along after his older brother.

Truth was he irritated me too, and if he shot Pony one more evil look I had a mind to pop him one.

"I don't think he'll ever change," He said rolling his eyes.

" He's just jealous that you're Soda's brother, and he aint," I said only half kidding.

That boy worshipped the ground my brother walked on, hell he'd probably follow him straight in to hell.

"You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Pony asked, eyes dancing.

That kid sure did dig movies and books, but then again so did I .

"Yea, what's playing?"

"James Dean flic I think, just you and me though Lovey, like old times," He said making me smile.

"Sure kid, I got the day off," I said placing my arm around his shoulder before reheating the cooling oatmeal.

Pony's Pov

"Okay guys me and my lil bro here are going to spend some quality time," Love said waving goodbye as we left the house.

Ang had headed home earlier saying she had some Shepard business to take care of, and we had made plans for tomorrow. I had never really liked girls too much last year, but things were changing now. I really dug Ang, she was a good-looking broad with a quick sense of humor, and what's better she was one of us. I wanted to ask her out, but wasn't sure how. I could've talked to Soda, but I didn't want to bring it up while Steve was there, and he never seemed to leave his side.

"Hey Lovey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Pony."

" You dated Johnny for a long time and all, I mean how did he ask you out."

" I asked him," She said laughing at my shocked expression.

I loved her like this, she and Soda were just alike before she left, and her eyes held the same expression his did now.

" We were always together you know, and even at thirteen I knew the way I liked him was different from the others guys, so I just turned to him one day, and said… do you want to go steady."

"You are definitely Soda's twin," I said laughing when she winked and pulled me closer.

"So you're wondering how to ask Ang out huh?" She asked.

"Yea I really dig her ya know?"

"Yea I savvy," She said smiling while she thought.

"You know how Ang is, just slip it in to a conversation when you're talking to her one day."

"Just ask her just like that?" I asked wrinkling my nose. It didn't sound very romantic, it seemed like I should give her flowers or something, but I sure as hell didn't have any money for that.

" I tell you what kid, I got some money saved, she likes daisies," She said instinctively knowing what I was thinking.

"You always were dreamy Pony," She said patting my back as we went in to the movies the legal way for once.

" You want anything?" She asked tilting her head in inquiry.

"Just a coke," I said smiling as she rushed off.

I loved going to the movies with Love, she knew how to be quiet, and just enjoy the story. She was like me that way, getting caught up with what was going on up there on the screen.

"That was a tuff movie," I said thinking about how much it reminded me of our lives as Greaser.

"Yea, almost seems like a greaser wrote it huh?" She asked lighting a cigarette as we started the walk back home.

"Shit!" I whispered spotting the black mustang that was creeping up the street.

"Play it cool Pony," She said continuing to walk along like nothing was wrong.

She reminded me of Dallas just then, he always said showing fear was like asking for it. It was that feeling of control that made them high of harassing us.

"What's a good looking broad like you doing with this trash?" Asked the driver half hanging out of the car as he snarled.

" What's a good little Soc like you doing trying to pick up trash like me?" She asked cocking her eyebrow and flashing a look that was pure Two- Bit.

" Why don't we show her what a real man is like boys?" He asked making me sick.

They could only beat me up; they could do much, much worse to my sister. I'd die before I ever let anything like that happen to her.

" You got your blade?" She asked backing up as they began to pile out of the car.

Shaking my head yes numbly I fought down nausea, there were just four of them, but two of them were big, and bulky. I paled as I watched my sisters laughing eyes turn cold as ice, and sarcastic smirk grace her lips.

" We don't want any trouble boys, so what do you say we go our way, and you go yours," She said placing her tiny body in front of mine, like a shield.

" I don't think we can do that can we boys?" He asked making me sick as he undressed her with his eyes.

The action started when one of the smaller one's stepped forward only to meet my sister's fist. She'd put all of her weight behind that punch and grinned wildly when he hit the ground hard.

Bursting in to action I kicked one of them where it counted, and decked the other boy in the gut. Grunting as the big blonde knocked the wind out of me I growled at Love's cry of pain.

Trembling as the three of them began to close in on me I reached back to pull out my blade shocked when Love beat me to the punch.

"What do you think I plan on doing with this Soc?" She asked knife suddenly pressed against the Soc's throat, bringing everyone to a halt. The side of her face was all ready turning a nasty shade of blue. Her lip was swollen, and

" I sure as hell didn't pull it out to give you a hair cut," She whispered making him jerk when she pulled the blade tighter.

"Now why don't you tell your goons there to get back in the car before I give you a permanent smile, Savvy," She said in a voice that would make Dally Proud.

"Yea, I d- Dig ," he said pale as he called his dogs off.

"Now get the fuck out of her," She said shoving him towards the car, and laughing as they took off, tires screeching.

"Glory Love, where did you learn that?" I asked motioning towards the blade.

"The home, I swear Pony, that was the worst bunch of JD's I ever seen in my life, some of em made ole Shep look like an angel," She said shivering at the memory.

"Let's beat it out of here before they come back," She said grabbing my hand as we broke in to a run.

Love

My heart was pounding by the time we reached the house, and collapsed on the couch. My face throbbed, and though I hadn't said anything to Pony my ribs were bothering me where I'd been kicked.

" Glory , aint you two a sore sight." Two-Bit said whistling as he took in our ragged appearance.

" What happened!" Soda asked quickly abandoning his game of cards.

"Soc's I spat," Before going in to a coughing fit.

"Love," Steve, whispered more worried than I'd ever seen him.

"What!" I snapped before looking down at my hand to see the blood I had spit up.

" Glory," I said running to the bathroom to rinse my mouth out.

" Let me look at you," Soda whispered closing the bathroom door as he eased my shirt over my head to check my ribs. I didn't waste my time asking him how he knew where I hurt. He always seemed to know, must have been the twin thing.

"Well this is backwards," I said thinking of all the times I had doctored the boys.

"Does this hurt?" He asked making me wince as he pushed in on the right side.

"Yea, but not excruciatingly," I said when he backed off.

"Well its swollen, I think their just bruised though," he said rummaging through the medicine cabinet for an ace bandage.

"Just keep em wrapped up tight for a while… what happened?"

" Got jumped coming home from the movies," I said sighing.

" Do you ever get sick of this Soda?" I asked wrapping my arms around him as I buried my face in his chest.

"Getting jumped when we aren't doing anything but living our lives like normal people."

" Sometimes Love, but its just the way things are you know?" He said rubbing my back gently.

" I reckon," I said nodding before heading to our room to change. Feeling his eyes on me I turned giving him an apologetic smiled before shutting the door. I couldn't be his sweet easygoing sister anymore; I had to be tough to make sure I didn't get hurt.


	6. The visit

The Visit

Love

"Johnny!" I screamed fighting back the tears as I woke from the reoccurring nightmare. Pony had told me everything that happened that night Dally had gotten taken away, and I'd been having nightmares off and on ever since. Johnny Cade, our best friend pretty much since diapers, and my first love. Shivering I moved closer to the warmth Soda's body was emitting. I knew I, Gloria Love Curtis was supposed to be tough, but Pony, and I both had taken to sleeping with Soda lately.

"You ok?" Pony asked accepting my nod as an answer as he drifted back to sleep. A couple of months had passed since I came back to Tulsa and despite a few bad dreams I was healing. . Knowing there would be no more rest for me that morning I carefully untangled myself from Pony, and crawled from the bed. Soothed by the familiar surroundings of the house I stopped to take in the last family photo we had ever taken. Darry was the spitting image of my Father, and Soda was a masculine version of my Mother. Pony was a perfect blend of them both, and I was … simply me. Gloria Love Curtis, or Love as everyone always called me. I looked a lot like Soda; we shared the same facial structure, and laughing eyes. Only mine didn't laugh as much as they used to.

Sitting down at the table I smiled at Darry who silently set the coffee to brew. He was taking the losses hard too, but going out of his way not to show it, because in his mind he had to be our rock.

"You okay baby sister?" he asked turning to me with worry filled eyes.

"I'm okay Dar," I said grabbing a pen and pad of the counter, and starting to write. Dally had lived that night, spending a month in the hospital, just to get sent to the cooler. I wrote him almost every day, never expecting to hear anything, back, but you never could tell with Dallas, and he always had a soft spot for Johnny and me. I didn't think I could handle it if he'd died that night too.

"You think he'd be mad if I went to see him?" I asked knowing the nightmares wouldn't stop until I could see Dallas Winston with my own eyes.

"I don't know Lovey, he never could stay mad at you too long for anything."

"Can I go?" I asked missing the boy who had come to be another brother to me.

"If one of the guys goes with you."

"Okay," I said neglecting to tell him I was going to ask Tim. He like Dallas could never refuse me much, and he was a good friend of his.

"I'm gonna hang out with Soda, you dig" I asked Pony fifteen minutes later as I emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tight jeans, and a white muscle t.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here, Two- bit's coming by in a little while, and we're going to meet Ang the Dingo." He said smiling.

He and Ang were still seeing each other, but no commitment had been made. I thought it was just a matter of time, till they went steady, and me and Soda had an ongoing bet about it.

"Tell her I said hi and be careful Pone," I said waving as I slipped out of the too silent house.

"Heya Soda!" I said elbowing my way through the crowd of girl's at the counter.

"Hey Gloria, you want to get some lunch?"

"Yea," I said nodding with a grin, I missed Soda. Between him working at the DX, and my full time at the RX plus summer school, I rarely saw the boys.

"Let's go then," He said yelling to Steve that he'd be back in thirty minutes.

"What's on your mind baby girl?" He asked me, reading me like a book.

"Nothing, just decided I needed to see Dallas."

"You want me to take you after work?"

"Nah, I'm gonna ask Tim to, him and Dal were always good friends any ways," I said shrugging as my brother eyed me carefully.

"I know you trust Tim, but be careful anyways Lovey," he said smiling when I nodded.

Thanking him for the meal I made my way over to the Shepard's Turf.

"Hey Curly," I said ruffling his curls as I took a seat beside him on the porch steps.

"Tim here?" I asked smiling when his eyes widened in shock.

" Yea, but what do you want with that hood?" He asked making me laugh.

"Just a ride," I answered honestly yelling for Tim as I stepped in through the screen door.

"Hey!" Tim said pulling on a shirt as he walked down the stairs. Taking in the muscles that bunched with his movement I licked my lips and looked at the floor.

"You up to taking me to see Dally?" I asked tilting my head to see his reaction.

"Darry know I'm taking you to the cooler?"

"He said I could see Dallas," I said purposely avoiding the question he had asked.

"All right, I'll take you," He said shaking his head before leading me to the car.

"Handle anything that comes up Curly," Tim said.

Tim Pov

Glancing at the now silent Curtis in the passenger seat I wondered why she had come to me for a ride. Two-Bit had nothing better to do most of the day, and Soda got of early enough to take her before visiting hours were up. She'd been hanging around a lot more lately, and I wondered why. I mean sure she'd always been Ang's friend, but she had talked to me more in the past few months than she had in years. Coming over sometimes just to talk about the old days, or Dallas and Johnny. She was a tuff little chic now, and she'd always been a doll, but her brothers' would skin me alive if I ever thought about trying to start something with her.

Besides she was a one man, forever kind of girl, and that was something I had never seen myself with. Turning my attention back to the road, I ignored little voice in my head that asked "What if".

_: I knew my soft spot would get me in trouble: I_ thought thinking of the numerous fights I'd gotten in over Ang, and now this … "thing" with Love.

"You're not mad are you Timmy?" She asked making me smile.

She was the only person I could think of who'd ever talk to me like that. Hell my mom didn't even call me that anymore.

"Nah, I aint mad Lovey, just wondering why you asked me."

"Cause Dally likes you, y'all are pals most of the time, he won't be mad that you brought me, and besides your tuff, no one in the coolers' going to give me a hard time when I'm with Tim Shepard," She said making me smile. At least I made her feel safe.

Satisfied with her answer I nodded my head and we drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

"Here we are doll," I said surprising both of us by opening the car door. Since when did I open doors for anyone?

"Thanks," She said dutifully following me in to the one place I never wanted to see again.

"We're here to see Dallas Winston," I said starring down the guards who were appreciatively looking Love up and down.

After being led into a tiny room filled with glass barriers, and telephones I hung back to give her privacy.

Love

Casting Tim a grateful smile I sat in the plastic chair nervously fiddling with the non-existent lent on my shirt. Looking up as Dallas was led in grinning when he smiled back, blue eyes filled with warmth.

"What the hell you doing here Lovey?" He asked making me

"I got out early, good behavior," I lied smiling when he shook his head.

"Seriously I heard about Johnny, and beat it out of there, I'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks, and I knew then they weren't going to waste their time looking," I said shrugging.

"They treating you ok Dally?" I asked suddenly serious as I pressed my hand against the glass, wishing he could hold me.

"Yea, good as anyone else," he said eyes suddenly guarded as he shrugged.

"Darry know you're here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Geez, of course he does," I said shaking my head at his overprotective nature.

"Who brought you," he said frowning at the thought of any one from the gang here.

"Tim," I said smiling as he nodded his approval.

" I know you don't want me hanging around here all the time, but I just needed to see you with my own eyes ya know, make sure you were okay I guess," I mumbled blushing as he looked at me.

"You know me Love, I'm a survivor," he said taking in the changes a year had brought.

"How are the guys?"

"They're good, Pony's seeing Ang, Darry's still working too much, Soda's finally getting over Sandy, and Steve and Two- Bit are…. Steve and Two- Bit," I said laughing.

"Good, you doing ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm all right, getting a little better every day," I said finally able to think of Johnny without breaking out in to tears.

"Did Sylvia ask about me?"

Rolling my eyes I sneered not even trying to hide my hatred. That girl had done him wrong over and over again, but he just couldn't let her go.

"She never asks me much of anything Dallas," I said practically growling.

"Two minutes Winston," The guard said making me sigh. Fifteen minutes wasn't enough time.

" Listen Love, I don't want you seeing me in here like this, I don't want you to come here any more," he said smiling at when I rolled my eyes.

"Yea I knew you'd say that."

" I see a look in your eyes I don't like too. Listen I know what jail is like, and I know I always said to be tough, but I don't want you to be like me, don't nothing good come from it… Johnny showed me that."

"He wouldn't want you to change Love," He said just before the guard came to take him away.

It was like he had seen right in to my soul, and read my thoughts. I'd spent a year learning to be tough in the home, and now it was like I couldn't turn it off. Convinced that if I let down my guard for one second I would get hurt. Shaking my head I made my way over to Tim allowing him to guide me out the cooler.

"What he say?"

" Told me not to change," I said folding my hands as I sat in the car beside him.

Nodding his head in understanding he turned on the radio.

"Yea, you Pony and Soda always were dreamy."


	7. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

A/N: Excerpt from the Outsiders is in this chapter.

Love

"What the hell!" I screamed stumbling from the bed quickly to see what the commotion was about at six in the morning.

" Happy birthday!" The boys hollered making me laugh. With everything that had been going on I had forgotten my own damn birthday.

"Eighteen!" I hollered hopping in to Soda's waiting arms.

" Glory! Its about damn time!" I said laughing as he spun me until we both collapsed on to the couch dizzy.

"We're having the party tonight," Darry said making me smile.

He must have been saving up for a while to put this on. Now all the double shifts made more sense.

"Yea, everyone's talking about it," Two-Bit said grinning at the Mickey Mouse Pajamas I was wearing.

"What you bought them," I said grinning as I bounced around on the couch excited. I had too much energy to simply sit still.

"Here's some money, you and Pony get everything you need," Darry said making me smile.

" I love you Dar!" I said honestly throwing myself in to his arms.

As much as we disagreed sometimes, I never took the sacrifices he'd made for this family or me lightly.

"You're the best big brother a girl could have," I said rolling my eyes as Soda pouted.

" You don't count Pepsi Cola, technically we're the same age," I said running from person to person.

This was the first thing I'd had to be really happy about in a long time, and I was taking advantage of the high it brought.

"Coke a Cola is a back guys!" Steve yelled making me squeal as he picked me up slung me over his shoulder and ran out the front door.

"Don't drop my sister!" Darry yelled laughing at our crazy antics.

This had been every day life a year ago, and I had to admit I missed it.

"What are we!" Pony screamed as I let out a yowl in response when Soda did a back flip off the steps and answered.

"Greasers!" The boys cried laughing at the spectacle we presented this early in the morning.

"I am a JD and hood I blacken the name of our fair city!" I said

"Yea, and you're sure as hell disturbing the peace!" Ang said laughing as I waved from my current position on Steve's shoulder.

"What do we do!" Ang asked jumping in quickly as she hopped on to Soda's back.

" Beat up people, rob gas stations, I am a menace to society, man do I have fun!" Soda finished whirling in circles till he was dizzy.

Finding myself dumped to the ground I laughed until Pony threw himself on top of me.

"Pig pile on the birthday girl!" He yelled making me struggle to get away.

"Ugh!" I said feeling the other boys join in.

"Get your heavy asses off," I said throwing a pleading look towards Darry who was grinning like a fool a few feet away.

He looked so much like dad when he smiled, he should do it more often.

" Two-Bit I swear if you don't get off me right now I'll rip up every damn Mickey Mouse shirt you own," I said sighing in relief as I felt him untangle himself from the pile.

"All right guys lay off," Darry said picking Soda, and Steve up by their shirts.

"Way to have my back Ang," I said sticking my tongue out at the girl who stood next to Darry doubled over with laughter.

"Anytime," She said shaking her head.

"All right guys, its time for some of us to get to work, Sissy happy birthday, Two-Bit take her where she needs to go," He said giving him "the look" before heading out.

"You heard him, you gotta listen to what I say," I said grabbing Ang and Pony as I skipped back in to the house.

Pony POV

Watching my sister bound from place to place like a jack Rabbit I couldn't help but grin. That was the Coca Cola, twin of Soda pop I had missed. I wish we could always be like this, excited with no worries. Truth was birthdays were special, and we always went all out, cause around the parts there wasn't really much to be happy about. I saw the fifty bucks Darry had slipped Love, so I knew this was going to be one wild shindig.

Fifteen minutes later we were piled in to Two-Bit's car and headed to the market.

"Booze 1st," Love said laughing at Two-Bit's cheer.

He lived to drink, but truth be told he didn't' really need it, he acted the same wither he was plastered or not. Sitting next to Angela in the back I slipped my arm around her waist pulling her closer. Tonight at the party I was going to ask her to be my girl. Soda had given me our Dad's old high school ring, and Lovey was going to lend me some money to buy flowers. Smiling down in to the dark eyes of the one I had come to think of as my girl, I sighed content. Finally things were beginning to look up for the Curtis family.

Love POV

Smiling at the sight of Pony cuddling with Ang I forced myself not to think about my own loneliness. Life had been going well lately. My job was ok, I had my diploma, and Darry and I hardly ever argued. The only thing missing was my love life. The thought of making myself that vulnerable again didn't sit too well. If I did get into another relationship the guy was going to have to be tuff. I couldn't go through what I had gone through every day with Johnny. Worried sick every minute he wasn't with the gang, or me, bandaging bruises, and rasing lowered spirits. He was the kindest guy I had ever known, but trouble had seemed to fall at his feet. To make things worse, he had been small and unable to defend himself against what came his way.

Next time around I was going to have someone who could protect me. Touching my almost healed ribs gingerly I nodded my head. I'd had enough of being the protector. Leaning back in my seat as Pony and Two-Bit got out to pick up the booze I wondered what kind of gifts I'd get. Money was always tight, but the gang and Ang always came through somehow.

"So how are you and Pony doing?" I asked turning to look at her beaming face.

" Real good, he's starting to come out of his shell more, ya know?"

Nodding my head I returned to daydreaming. One of the things I had always loves about Ang, was that she knew how to just be quiet. You could be together with her and not feel like you had to be talking all the time. She'd been spending a lot of time with Pony so I'd taken to bumming around with Two-Bit, and Tim and Curly. Thinking of the Shepard boys I couldn't help but smile. They both had records longer than my arm, and though they were dangerous as all get out they never minded me tagging along after them.

After stocking up I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, and putting away breakables.

"Well I guess I'll give you your present before the party starts," Ang said flashing me a grin before heading to the trunk of Two-Bit's car.

"Oooh," I whispered taking in the large box wrapped in pale pink paper, and topped with a white bow.

"Got mom to wrap it," She said grinning as we headed to the couch.

" Go on, open it."

Carefully peeling back the paper I froze at the white box I uncovered. We had been bumming around the stores in town when I had spotted an outfit I could never afford.

"Angela," I whispered lifting the lid with shaky hands.

"Tim and Curly pitched in too, it's from all of us."

"Thank you!" I said squealing as I threw my arms around her in the hug.

They had gotten me a white halter dress that showed the barest hint of skin before tapering in to an empire waist, and belling out just below the knees.

"You'll look like a movie star Gloria," She whispered grinning.

"Just like Soda," Pony said kissing me on my forehead.

"We have to get you ready birthday girl," Ang said leading me in to the bedroom.

"Don't put too much make up on our Doll, she's pretty enough as it is, and we don't' want to give Darry a heart attack!" Two- Bit yelled making us giggle.

Tim's POV

By the time Curly and I got to Curtis' the party was raging, and the cake was being brought out to the birthday boy and girl. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Love in the dress we had all bought.

"Looks like Soda aint the only one with movie star looks," Curly said smiling at the shock in my eyes.

"Yea, I think ole Love is going to have a fan club after this too," I said smiling at the dancing look her eyes now held.

She was eighteen now, old enough for me to make a move on her if I wanted. Looking at her shining eyes, and delicate face I couldn't help but smile.

When the hell had she grown up? Her frame was still slender, yet now slightly curvy and her breasts were nice and round. Not too big, but not too small. Shaking my head I leaned against the wall watching her as she blew out the candles, and thinking of how quickly the years had gone by.

I had always thought of her as another little sister when she was younger. Watching her when she came over to play Barbies with Angela and meeting them after school, to make sure they got home safely. The Shepard's had been close to the Curtis's once before we moved even deeper in to the run down neighborhood.

When she was ten she had gone through an, I can't stand boys phase, and rolled her eyes every time I opened my mouth.

When she turned thirteen just before she started dating Johnny she had developed a small crush on me. Not wanting to hurt her feelings I had accepted her home made Valentine card telling her she was too young now, but I'd remember her when I was older.

Now I was thinking I just might take her up on that offer.

Love

Laughing as we blew out the candles I looked up surprised to see Tim starring at me with a look I had never quite seen before. Tilting to my head to the side slightly I raised an eyebrow curiously giggling when he grinned.

Pony POV

Slipping in to my room after the candles were blown out, I grabbed the daisies I had picked out. Taking a deep breath I gathered my courage, it was now or never.

"Hey Ang, come outside with me for a minute," I said hiding the flowers behind my back as I took her hand, and headed to the porch


	8. Chapter 8

Then he kissed me

Pony POV

Nervous, but excited I led her to a darkened corner, where the noise from the party was lessened.

"You ok Pony?" She asked taking in my flushed features.

"Yea, I just … I just wanted to ask you if you'd me my girl," I said nervously pulling the bouquet from behind my back.

"Oh Pony! Of course," She said making me grin when she threw herself in to my arms.

" These are my favorite," She said hugging the flowers closer to her heart.

" No one ever gave me flowers before," She said smiling up at me, as she smelled their sweet aroma.

"Will you wear my ring?" I asked feeling high off the rush asking her steady had brought. This must be what's it feels like for Soda, and Love I thought knowing my face now held the same goofy expression that matched theirs.

" Yes," She said blushing.

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever known in my whole life," She said before setting the flowers on the banister, and pulling me closer for a kiss.

Sighing in to her lips I pulled her closer knowing that this kiss was different from any we had ever shared before.

Love's POV

After divvying out the last of the cake, I kissed Soda on the cheek before walking over to the table we had set the drinks up on, and grabbing a beer.

"Happy Birthday Lovey," Tim Said making me smile.

"Thanks for the dress," I said smiling up in to the dark eyes so deep blue they were almost black.

" It looks good on you," he said making me blush

"You want to dance?" He asked making me grin as he led me out back where everyone was swaying to the slow song now playing.

****

"Ya know you're a pretty good dancer Shepard," I said smiling as he pulled me closer, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You think so huh?" He asked, making me shiver when his warm breath caressed my ear.

"I'm glad you could make it," I said deciding to be brave, and slip my arms around his neck.

" So am I," he said making me wonder why he was letting me be so touchy feely.

Normally Tim didn't like to be touched so intimately. I'd never even seen the broads he'd been sleeping with touch him the way I was right now. Enjoying the warmth of his body, and the feeling of being safe he always provided I closed my eyes and let my worries leave me. Content to enjoy the moment. He was well built, and the liquor I had consumed made me bold enough to run my hands over the taut muscles in his back.

"Lovey," he whispered making me pull back to meet his piercing gaze.

"Hmm," I mumbled shocked when his soft lips met mine for the first time.

****

Pony's POV

Feeling like I was on top of the world, I pulled Angela in to my arms and began to sway to the music we could hear coming from the back yard. The moonlight bathed us with just enough light out front to look in to each other's eyes and as we danced I knew I was in trouble. Because right now I would do anything this girl wanted me to. It wasn't a feeling I was familiar with, and that scared me in a way.

"What are you thinking?" She asked stroking my wayward hair.

It was growing back from being lopped off, and I still had a couple of cowlicks going

" That I've never really felt this way before," I said honestly.

"You know something Pony Boy, neither have I," She said burying her face in to the crook of my neck.

"No one has ever treated me the way you do, and I always find myself waiting…"

"For what?"

"For you to realize I'm just a grease girl, with brother's that are the worst hoods around this place, for you to get mean like the other boy's did."

" I'd never do that to you Ang," I said pulling away to look in to her watering eyes.

" I know Pony, and that's what scares me the most," She whispered shivering.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know we've only been together for a couple of months, but … I love you," she said quietly making my heart sing.

That was it! The word I'd been looking for to try and describe just how I felt for her. The funny feeling in my chest when she was around, and the thing that made me wonder where she was and what she was doing when I wasn't with her.

****

"You know what baby," I said lifting her chin gently.

" I love you too." I said closing my eyes as I pulled her in to a kiss moaning deep in my throat when she slid her hands up the back of my shirt.

I was on fire, and her hands were scorching every place they touched. Lifting her gently I placed her on the banister moving in between her legs to be closer. Moaning when she locked her legs around my back and pulled me to her I grabbed a fist full of her hair. With her I was wild, and free, like the animal I was named after.

Love's POV

"T- Tim?" I stuttered completely stunned by the very public display of affection we had just engaged in.

" I've been interested in you for a while now Lovey, but I wanted to give you some time to get over Johnny, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, I mean I know I'm a hood, and hell you're barley a greaser, cept for your brothers, and the fact that you can fight real good," he whispered refusing to meet my eyes as he moved us in to a dark corner of the back yard where we could have some privacy.

"Oh Timmy," I whispered smiling gently as I waited for him to look up and met my eyes.

It looked like I had gotten what I'd wished for that year. When I blew out my candled I had wished for someone just for me, someone tuff and greasy, but would love me like on one ever had before.

"You're what I wished for," I said grinning as a rare full-blown smile spread across his lush lips.

"What you wished for?" He asked tilting his head to the side the same way I did when I was confused.

"Tonight, when I blew out the candles I wished for someone just for me," I said laughing when his eyes widened in surprise.

" Be sure Love, cause once this is on, I'm not calling it off for anything, not your brothers, not Angela, no one," he said with a look that would have scared most girls.

" I wouldn't have it any other way," I said laughing as he lifted me in to the air spinning me around.

When I had asked for some one tuff, I'd had no ideal fate was going to send Tim my way. Looking up in to the star filled sky I thought of my mom.

:_Mom you said Dad was a hood once right:_ I thought wondering if maybe they were still up there someone helping us when they could.

_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning**

Love POV

Tim left that night around four with one last kiss, and a final wave goodbye. We we're dating I guess, but decided to keep it too ourselves for a while, to get used to the ideal of "us" before springing it on the others. I knew I was eighteen but, I also knew Darry and Soda were not going to be crazy about their baby sister being with Tim Shepard. Leaning against the wall I sighed happily. Tim was definitely tough enough to take care of the both of us and then some.

"I'm sorry Johnny," I whispered, praying that wherever he was he approved of the choice I was making.

Stumbling to my bed I laughed as I tripped over Soda who'd passed out on the floor.

"Happy birthday, big brother," I said gently nudging him until he woke enough to stumble to the bed.

" Hey Gloooriiia," he said making me laugh as I tugged of his shoes and socks.

" Have a good time tonight?" I asked laughing at his child like nod.

"Yeap," He said grinning.

When he acted like this sober, I'd hate to see him drunk. Luckily he didn't touch a drop so I'd never have to see that site.

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Trying to sit up and wait for you to talk," He said smiling.

"Did you like your presents?" I asked slipping in beside him after pulling my dress over my head and tugging on a nightshirt.

The house was too small for us to have grown up having much modesty.

"Yea, I needed some new clothes," he said referring to the new t-shirts, and jeans the gang had bought him.

" Did you like your stuff," He said wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Yea, I don't know how you guys knew I wanted those new records," I said smiling at their thoughtfulness.

"I was surprised when Two-Bit handed me that pink skirt, I was sure he'd get me something with Mickey or Minnie on it," I said chuckling.

"So Pony and Angela huh?" He asked making me sigh.

I knew they were going to start coming to me for confirmation when they noticed them hanging out more.

"Yea, Pony asked her to go steady tonight, gave her Dad's ring, and a bouquet of daisies." I said rolling over to face Soda with a grin.

"Looks like you might have some competition, Casanova," I said chuckling when Soda rolled his eyes.

"Its really kind of sweet considering they've known each other since they were in diapers."

"What do you think Tim's going to say?"

"I think they all ready had a talk about it," I said careful to keep my face blank.

"Pony dating a Shepard, that's tuff enough," Soda said smiling as he closed his eyes, and began to breath deeply.

"Guess you're having fun Pony." I thought before nodding off myself.

Pony's POV

Sitting on the front porch with Angela resting between my legs I leaned back against the concrete stairs. She had told me she'd never seen a sunrise, so I told her tonight she'd see her first. As the sun crested over the horizon, and the mist creeped in turning everything to gold I thought of Johnny. Maybe nothing could stay gold, but there were always golden moments like these that made life worthwhile. Kissing the dark head of my first girlfriend I watched the world come to life in magnificent shades of pink and orange, and felt like this was the first day of a new beginning.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Pony," She said turning to me with awe in her voice.

" I never really took the time out to notice something so simple," She said reminding me of another dark haired greaser.

"Yea, its easy to miss the small things," I said smiling as I helped her to stand.

" I promised Tim, and Curly I'd walk you home," I said taking her hand as we headed toward our house.

"Was I drunk or did I See Tim kissing your sister goodbye last night?" She asked making me shrug.

" I thought I saw that too, but … Tim and Love?" I questioned.

" He has always did have a soft spot for her," She said shrugging as we continued to walk, wondering if there was another romancing brewing between our two families.

" Darry will flip," I said thinking of how protective he was over Love.

"Yea, he flipped when she started dating Johnny!" She said laughing at the memory.

He'd caught them in the middle of a lip lock on the couch one day, and turned a shade of red I hadn't thought possible with his tan coloring.

"He called that poor boy every name in the book that day," I said laughing as I shook my head.

" I don't think he'd be doing that with Tim," She said smiling as she shook her head.

" I kind of hope they do get together, I mean, she deserves someone and Tim would take care of her," She said slowing as we reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me," She said placing a light kiss on my lips before hurrying up the stairs, and through the door that like ours was never locked.

Seeing Tim peering out of his window I waved in greeting before heading back to the house whistling happily.

Love

Groaning at the yelling coming from the living room I pulled myself from the bed.

"Angela Shepard, Pony! Your first girlfriend is Angela Shepard!" Darry yelled making me wince.

"What's the problem with Ang?" I asked nonchalantly coming over to Pony and throwing my arm around his shoulder in silent support.

"She's over here all the time," I said shrugging.

"She's too fast and wild for him," Darry said clearly upset that I wasn't taking his side.

"Good, it'll make him live a little Dar, come on, Pony's never acted his age anyways, they'll be good for each other, sides Ang has calmed down a whole lot, even with her drinking," I said pointedly grinning when I heard him sigh.

"Come on Dar, give the kid a break," I said wiggling my eyebrows till he smiled.

"All right, all I'm saying is be careful Pony… shit, Does Tim know about this?"

"Yea, we all ready have an understanding," He said making me proud when he stood a little taller.

"Good, then it's all settled then," I said dragging Pony in the kitchen with me.

"Your too much like Soda for you own good Coca Cola!" Darry said letting me know he knew he'd been conned.

"Choc late milk," I said knowing he was agitated.

We went to chocolate for comfort. I could remember days after our parent's death, where we'd all sit at the kitchen table with four forks, and a chocolate cake.

"Yea," He said starring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

" Dish," I said as soon as Darry called out to us that he was leaving.

" Well I can't be certain, but I thought I saw a certain Curtis other than myself kissing a certain Shepard last night," he said slyly making me swear.

"Anyone else know?" I asked not bothering to try and deny it.

"Just Ang," he said grinning.

"So you and Tim?"

" I guess," I said sitting down as I slid a glass toward him and took a sip from my own.

" He just … makes me feel safe ya know, like nothing in the world can happen to me while he's around."

" Hey its cool with me, but boy do I feel sorry for you when Darry finds out," He said grinning at me wickedly; glad not to be the one in trouble for once.

"Thanks for the support little buddy," I said ruffling his hair before going to start breakfast.

Sitting on the bench outside of work I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my ride. Two-Bit was always late, but I guess I was lucky to be getting a ride in the first place so I couldn't really complain. Spotting the bottle blonde who was Dally's off and on flame I smiled evilly.

_: Things were suddenly looking up: _I thought as I made my way over. Dallas had written me quite a few letter, each one asking if she had even asked about him, breaking my heart each time I had to tell him no. Dally was an all right guy if he knew you, and he deserved a little love, it would keep him from getting any harder than he all ready was. Leaving my perch I headed down the street after her swearing softly when she approached Tim who was walking out of a store with a new pack of cigarettes. Seeing her put on her man-hunting smile I growled. Standing back to see how he handled himself I smiled when he shook his head no to her whispered suggestion shoving her away.

"Hey Sylvia," I purred softly smiling at the fear that crept into her eyes.

She knew Dally and me were close, and she knew I didn't like anyone messing with him anymore than he liked anyone messing with me.

"H- Hey Love," She whispered eyes shifting around nervously.

"How you been long time no see," I said casually coming to lean against Tim who looked at me oddly, knowing I was up to something.

"Pretty good, ya know, just bumming around town."

"That's good, you know Dally, he aint doing so hot, told me you two timed him while he was in the cooler." I said taking a drag of the cigarette I had swiped from Tim before handing it back.

"Well you know, A girl gets' lonely," She said giving a weak laugh when I stepped closer.

"No I really don't," I said with a smile I knew held no warmth.

"You know, I don't like girls, I just- I don't like them, and I really don't like anyone hurting my friends, so when Dallas Winston gets' back I better not see you any where near him Savvy?" I asked smiling at her now pale features.

"Y- Yea Love I dig," She said turning to leave.

"One more thing Syl," I said making sure she turned to face me before I continued.

" If I ever catch you trying making moves on ole Tim here, you won't like what happens," I said ignoring his chuckles as she scurried off.

"Feisty today aren't we?" He asked smiling down at me

"Ya know, every letter Dal writes he asks about that whore, I don't want to see him hurt by her again when he comes back."

" How long does he have left anyways?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Two more months."

"You really miss him huh?"

"He's like … my fourth brother ya know?"

"It just aint right without him here," I said shaking my head as Two-Bit pulled up.

"There's my ride."

"Meet me at the Dingo tonight at eight ?"

"See you then," I said waving as I hurried off.

"Was that Tim?"

"Yea, I bummed a weed off him while I was waiting for you, late as always I see Mr. Matthews," I said laughing as I threw myself on Ang and Pony who were sitting in the back.

"Heya guys!" I said making Two-Bit laugh as he pulled off.


	10. Chapter 10

Irresistible

A/n:

Warning: The end of the chp is a bit racy, but nothing to in depth.

Also I know Tim may seem a little OC, but I'm trying to deepen him a lil bit.

Love

Claiming I wasn't hungry that night at dinner I listened to the talk at the table trying not to stare at the clock. Pony and Ang were going to the Nightly Double at 7:30, and I had told Darry I was going along. Pony and I had agreed to meet up at Ang's house around twelve so the story would add up, and I was about to jump out of my skin.

"Well we need to get a move on to make the movie," Pony said and I silently rejoiced when Two-Bit opted to stay here and play cars games with the guys instead of tagging along like he normally did.

I didn't mind him knowing what was going on with Tim, and me but he had a big mouth, so sooner or later it would come out before I was ready for it to.

"Later guys," I said rushing to the door.

"Kid sure does like movies," Two- Bit said shaking his head at my excitement.

_:IF they only knew:_ I thought smiling to myself as Pony and Ang went one way, and went another.

"Hey you," I said sliding in beside Tim in the both.

"Hey baby," He said pulling me closer.

"Can I sit on the inside?" I asked smiling when he gave me strange look.

"Yea doll no problem," he said standing up to let me slide in to the far end of the booth.

" I have this weird thing with no liking to sit on the outside," I said shrugging.

Taking in his deep blue eyes I couldn't help but grin. He was so good looking, especially since his whole demeanor softened when he was with me.

"What?" He asked noticing the way I was drinking in the sight of him.

"Nothing, just glad to be here," I said turning to the menu.

"You hungry?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Starving."

Tim's POV

Seeing her eyes filled with adoration for me was almost too much. I was still having a hard time believing I was here with her. Not only because I couldn't believe she was interested in a hood like me, but because I was taking a chance. She was the only girl I had ever given enough power to hurt me. I normally went for the no attachment policy unless it came to family or someone in my own crew. I was breaking all my rules for her, and I honestly didn't mind one bit. I was twenty now, so maybe it was the biological clock in me realizing I wanted more than just an easy lay every night.

Smiling when she decided on a burger and fries, I doubled the order and turned back to the girl who was working her way even further under my skin every minute I spent with her. She was relaxed around me, and I liked that she didn't try to be anything but herself. I guess a lifetime correspondence had cut out the awkwardness most couples experienced.

"Is this real?" She asked turning to me with a dazed expression.

"What Lovey?"

"You here with me like this," She said making my jaw drop as she talked about me like I was some prize catch.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I asked chuckling when she blushed and ducked her head.

" Its just, guys like you don't like girl's like me Timmy."

" No, guys like me don't _**ge**t_ girl's like you Gloria," I said running my hand down her cheek.

Love POV

Amazed at how gentle Tim could be when he wanted to I sighed inwardly. He was going to get me in a lot of trouble, but I was powerless against it. I wanted him, and I wanted to see how far we could take this… whatever it was. Feeling the warmth that spread through me just from being with him, I knew playing hard to get was not going to be an option with him.

Telling him about all the crazy stories I heard working at the Rx I smiled when he laughed about a guy named Ryan from his crew coming in for condoms and being embarrassed when he saw I worked there.

"Yea Ryan's a good guy, but kind of on the shy side," he said paying the bill as we went to leave.

"You want to head over to my place," he said looking at his watch to see it was just now 10:00.

"Yea," I said leaning in to his warmth to avoid the bitter chill that fall was brining in.

" Where's you're coat?" He asked as I shivered.

"I forgot it ," I said bashfully.

"Here," he said wrapping me in the leather jacket that carried his smell.

The minute we were inside the apartment I attached my lips to his running my hands through his hair headless of the grease. He was a fire running through my veins, and I wanted to burn.

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)_

Shivering when he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and nipped at his neck delighting in his moan. He made me feel, and I had felt dead inside for so long after leaving Tulsa. I knew sleeping with him on the first date would make me seem loose, but I didn't care. It was like he was my Tim now, I could do anything I wanted, be however I wished, and I knew it would never change me in his eyes.

"Gloria," he whispered eyes blazing as he tossed the jacket on to the floor of the bedroom we had some how made our way to.

_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say LNo...)_

"Too many clothes," I whispered helping him out of his shirt, as he relieved me of my button up and next wife beater.

"You're beautiful," he whispered seeing me as only Johnny Cade had in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties.

" I want you Timmy, make me feel," I said locking gazes with him.

"After this you're mine Gloria," He said eyes almost hard.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked, searching the depths of my green gaze.

"You're my girl after this Gloria, and I'm not going to let you go ever, I could only give my heart once, if you break it, that's it for me," he said with an honesty that made me ache.

"Oh Timmy," I whispered chocking on my emotions and the feeling of rightness.

This was the man I was meant to be with. Mom said she knew one day about Dad, and now I knew with the same crystal clear clarity. Everything was happening so fast now; the only thing I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

Tim Pov

" I can be Timmy for you behind closed door, and I will always treat you right, but you have to know I can't change who I am, I will get in to fights, drink too much, and not show too much emotion in front of others, I have a rep to upkeep, but I will avoid the cooler, and if I go I will make sure you are always taken care of." I said laying it all on the line. The only thing I knew how to do was a give things to people straight.

Watching her eyes for doubt or apprehension I felt a part of me come to life at the look of unnerving acceptance starring back at me. She wanted this just as much as I did. Reaching in to the drawer next to me I pulled out protection.

"Have you done this before?" I asked not sure if she and Johnny had gone this far. He was afraid of his won shadow so it as kind of hard to see him sealing the deal, but maybe he had been a different person around her. I know I sure as hell was.

When she shook her head no I found myself actually nervous. Hell I hadn't been nervous about a girl since my first time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked suddenly frightened by the prospect of what I would be taking on.

Asshole or not I did have my own fucked up brand of ethics. I had never bedded a virgin, because I knew no matter who you are there's an attachment factor that came with being someone' s first. Now here I was about to be the first to a girl I was actually falling for.

"Please Timmy," She whispered melting away all my doubts.

Kissing her deeply, I let my tongue massager hers moving my hand down to un button her bra and rid her of her panties.

"This is going to hurt for a minute Gloria, I promise I'll go slow, and I'll stop if you want me to," I whispered watching her face as I entered slowly, and captured her cry of pain with my mouth.

"Shh, I'm here baby," I whispered slowly setting a pace until the eyes that were squinted in pain became glazed with passion.

Loves's POV

Breathless as he increased the speed I gripped his shoulders tightly. Panting as I moved my hips in time with his own, marveling at the pressure building inside of me. We both let go at the same time in a burst of white light with me screaming his name.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked making me smile slowly.

"Mmm Hmm," I said laying on top of him when he rolled over to take his weight off me.

" We need to get you cleaned up," He said stroking my hair as we came back to reality.

"I don't want to leave," I said yawning as I laid my head on his chest.

" Want me to tell Pony to tell Darry you're sleeping over with Ang?" he asked smiling as I nodded my lids all ready lowering in sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge

Love's POV

Shoving Pony playfully as we made our way back from the movies I grinned. He and Ang were doing fine, and the summer was in full swing. Parties every night, daily football games in the front yard and all the time with Tim I could sneak in. Pony and Ang we're going strong, and working at the Rx I knew way more about their relationship than I needed to. She had come in the other day to pick up a prescription for birth control, and I had nearly chocked to death on the Coke I had been sipping. The boys were wild about Pepsi, but I had always been more partial to the brown liquid with the red and white logo.

I guess I couldn't really talk considering I had gone on the pill myself last month. Tim and I had been sneaking around for two months, and he'd been true to his word. Treating me like the princess he often called me in jest.

" So Dally's going to be home in a couple of weeks huh?"

"Yea, Tim and me are going to go pick him up from the cooler," I said carefully avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk.

"Step on a crack break your mama's back," I said laughing as I skipped along.

" I swear I think you and Soda got brain damaged in the womb together," Pony said laughing at my child like antics.

"You splitting?" She asked pausing as we reached the park.

"Yea, I'm told Ang I'd spend some time with her after the movie," He said blushing at my knowing look.

"See you later Pony," I said waving as he headed toward the Shepard's, and I made my way to the park.

I'd spent a lot of time here as a kid. My mom always brought me and Soda and Darry here growing up, and later I had brought Pony. Heading for the swings I grinned, I loved that feeling you got when you were high in the air, like for a brief moment you could fly. Pumping my legs I leaned my head back letting the wind blow my hair where it would. Hearing the purr of an engine I slowed myself suddenly nervous. It was getting late, and I should be heading home before Darry worried.

Paling when I saw a blue Mustang slowly making its rounds up and down the street I broke in to a run. That was the car Pony had described to a T in the composition he'd let me read. Swearing when I heard them reeve the engine I increased my speed. They must have spotted me. Running full tilt for all I was worth I swore when a flying tackle brought me down, from what was probably a member of the football team.

"We finally got her boys, Johnny's little greaser girlfriend," A drunken voice leered making me shiver.

This was about more than just Soc's beating up a greaser this was a revenge mission, and I didn't fancy being the target.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself," I Said struggling to break free from the arms, locked around me like chains.

Screaming as a hand ripped my shirt open I bean to kick and scream, yelling for Darry, and Soda, hell any one as I struggled to get away. Throwing I blind punch I felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the yelp it caused. I knew I was outnumbered, and overpowered, but at least I was going to go down fighting.

"Shut her up!" Hissed a voice before my head was slammed back in to the grass, leaving me dazed. Breathing heavily I tried to keep my dignity as the boys leaned over me. Trying one last time to make a run for it, I screamed as I was kicked in the stomach, and thrown on to my back.

: So this was how it was going to end: I thought curling in to a ball to avoid the kicks reigning down.

Hissing when I was kicked in the almost healed ribs, a kick to the head sent me quickly in to the darkness.

Pony POV

Walking in to the house I frowned when I couldn't find Love. Maybe she had gotten board being home alone, and gone somewhere with Two- Bit or something.

"Where's Love?" I asked Darry who was sitting in the armchair watching a late night movie.

" I don't know, but we're going to have a little talk when she gets home."

Shaking my head I took a seat on the couch, worried. I had left her hours ago and I had no ideal why she wouldn't have just come home.

"Something's wrong," Soda said making me jump when he rushed in to the house, face pale scanning the room quickly.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Darry asked walking over to lay an arm on his tense shoulders.

"Love!" He yelled growing more agitated when he received no answer.

"We were hanging out a Buck's when he just froze and said he needed to come home, left the girls' we just met too," Steve said shaking his head.

"She's not here little buddy," Darry said, voice calming.

"Something's wrong with Gloria, I can just feel it, we gotta find her," He said rushing out the door with us right behind him.

A lump formed in my stomach as I thought of how Gloria had known something was wrong with Soda when she was ten. She'd been the one to find him in the lot, leg broken from landing wrong on a play. So if he said now that he had a feeling more than likely she was out there hurt, and I had a feeling the cause would be a Soc. They were always all over my sister like flies on honey cause she wasn't like most greaser girls. She didn't dress slutty or rat her hair, and she had the same movie star looks her twin possessed. They hated her more cause they couldn't have her.

"OH god, Oh god!" Soda murmured as we all froze.

Shaking as we spotted the unmoving body lying beside the fountain I felt myself sway on my feet. It was like I had been placed back in time, only this time it was my sister lying by that fountain instead of Bob. Forcing my legs to move I knelt beside Soda who was gently turning her on to her back.

"Gloria," He whispered shaking as he wiped the blood of her face with his sleeve.

She had been beaten badly and her face bore cuts from rings, her arm lied at an odd angle, and there were rust colored stains all along her clothing. She looked like Johnny that night we found him in a lot.

"She needs a hospital," Darry said eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Let's get her to the car," I said not bothering to hide the tears that ran down my cheeks at the sight of Gloria in Soda's arm like a broken doll.

The fifteen-minute ride to the hospital were the longest minutes of my life. Even worse than the five days I spent in the church. Love was still out cold refusing to respond to anything we did. Blood continued to ooze from the gash on her forehead, and all I had never felt more helpless than now when I held her hand unable to do anything else.

Sitting in the plastic waiting room chair I rested my head against Soda's shoulder. The silence was deafening as we all sat in a row waiting for Love to get out of surgery. We still hadn't heard the full extent of damage, because the minute they had said internal breathing we had consented to her going under the knife. Suddenly remembering Tim I felt sick, he wasn't going to kill some one, and their relationship was bound to come out.

" I'm going to make a phone call."

Tim's POV

Looking up at Curly when the phone rang I swore. There was never any good news when the phone rang at three.

" Don't look at my cards," I said setting down the hand as I went to answer the phone.

"Shepard."

"Hey Tim , its Pony boy, listen you should get up here to the hospital, Love got hurt really bad… "

"What!" I asked feeling the red haze of rage.

"We- we found her in the park , she was beat up pretty bad."

"Look kid, I'm on my way," I said hanging up the phone as I used every swear word in the book.

"What happened!" Curly asked backing away when I slammed my fist in to the plaster.

" Love's hurt," I growled knowing I was probably going to go back to the cooler if I ever got a hold of the people responsible.

"Damn," He said at a loss for words as he grabbed a jacket and proceeded to follow me out the door.

Driving to the hospital, I ran ever light, and broke at least three traffic laws; it was a wonder I made it there without being pulled over. Jumping out I rushed to the waiting room, knowing everything was going to come to a head now.


	12. Chapter 12

Engaged!

Pony's POV

"I'm here with news about Gloria Curtis." The doctor said coming over to us with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm her oldest brother," Darry said standing to meet him.

"Well, I have good news, and some bad news, she's going to be fine, but she's going to need a lot of care for the next couple of months, she has three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and she had some internal bleeding."

"We caught it early enough to stop it, and she shouldn't have any more problems with that."

"But she does have some swelling in the cranium, but that will fix itself over then next couple of weeks, she may be in and out though, and there may be a few things she won't remember for a while."

"The bad news is because of the emotional trauma she received, I can't tell you what her mind will choose to remember, and what it won't or how long that self imposed memory block will last, you'll just have to go along with it until she heals enough to let herself remember."

"Our brother went through the same thing a while back Sir, we know how to handle it," Soda said.

" Can we see her?" Darry asked.

"One at a time, and not for too long, she's under sedation, so she can't answer you quite yet, but she can hear everything that you say."

" Soda, you go first," Darry said turning to take a seat with a sigh.

" How are we going to pay for this?" I asked.

"We don't have to, she's got insurance at her job."

"Oh Shit," I whispered spotting a non-to happy Tim Shepard making his way over with Curly trailing behind him.

Soda's POV

Holding my sister's hand I struggled to control my anger. The Soc's had gone too far this time; they had damned near killed an innocent girl. She hadn't even been around last year when everything went down with Johnny and Pony Boy, and Of course the bastards would go after the ex- girlfriend, and not Pony.

"S-Soda," She croaked making me wince. Her lip was badly swollen, and with the myriad of bruises on her jaw I knew it had to hurt to talk.

"Shh baby, I'm here," I said gently stroking her hair.

"It hurts Pepsi Cola," she whispered moaning as I got up to bring her a glass of water.

" I'm sorry baby, we'll got those fucking Soc's," I said knowing we'd have a rumble soon to rival the one that had taken place a few months ago for Johnny.

" I want Dally," She said making me wince.

He had always been real good at comforting her when she was hurt. It was no wonder she's chosen not to remember he was in the cooler.

"He, he's out of town right now baby," I whispered.

" Then I want Tim!" She said suddenly finding her strength as she began to thrash about in the bed.

" I want my fiancé!" She said making me pale.

"What!"

" Come on Soda, we been going out since I was like thirteen! Now where is he?" She asked calming when he walked in two seconds later.

"Hush Lovey I'm here, don't get so riled up, or they'll kick us hoods out," he said coming to sit beside her bed as he held her hand.

" I'm gonna get the boys, I'll be back," I said all but running into the waiting room where Steve and Two- Bit had known joined my brothers.

"Umm, guys we have a problem," I said.

Pony's POV

I had been relieved when Love's yells had interrupted the confrontation that was about to happen between Tim, and Dar.

"She, she's blocked out Johnny all together, and put Tim in his place, she thinks they're engaged, said they'd been dating since she was thirteen," Soda said as everyone stood there slack jawed.

"What!" Darry said running a hand through his grease less hair.

"She thinks she's engaged to that…" He said trailing off when he realized Curly was standing a few feet away.

"Y'all heard what the doctor said I chimed in glad that they could be together for a while longer without needing explanations.

"So we have to make like she's Tim's Fiancée?" Steve asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You got a problem with that?" Curly asked stepping away from the wall where he had been slouched, with his thumbs looped through his belt loops.

"Nah man," Steve said shaking his head.

"Its just a shock you know, I mean Lovey, and Ole Shep, who would have thought?" Two-Bit said trying to relive tension.

"Yea who would have thought," I mumbled, knowing the truth wasn't too far off.

Tim's POV

I tried to play it cool while I took in the damage the Soc's had inflected, but Love was so swollen I could barley recognize her.

" Timmy, I wannna get out of here," She said struggling to breath as she laid back down.

" I know baby, soon as they're sure you're okay to go home, I'll take you myself," I said not sure just what her state of mind was.

I had caught the tail end of what the doctor had told the Curtis's and if she was thinking we were engaged something was off.

"Oh Timmy, they took my ring," She said sobbing as she found her left hand bare.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm sure it's just in the park somewhere," I said, mentally making a note to pick up something pretty from the pawnshop.

" The boys are awful worried about you, I think I should let them see you for a while," I said moving to leave when she nodded.

" I heard what the doctor said."

" I'll play along with her," I said not wanting to come out with the truth until she was back to normal.

" You sure man?" Darry asked.

"Yea, I'll take care of her," I said shaking hands on it.

" I think she'd like to see you guys now, and I'm going to let Ang know what's going on," I said heading to the pay phone.

" Ya aint gonna tell them you two really are dating?" Curly asked following me around the corner.

"Not till she's all healed," I said knowing she'd be pissed if I didn't wait till she could defend herself before letting the cat out of the bag.


	13. Dont' Say nothing

Don't Say Nothing Bad about my Baby

Pony's POV

The next couple of weeks were long, and hard as Love continued to drift in and out of the present and in the past. The days she woke up begging for mom and dad the hardest for us to bear. It broke a off a piece of my heart every time I had to explain to her that mom and dad were dead. She was coming home today, and Ang and me were going to take care of her during the day while Darry and Soda were at work. Tim was going to pick her up as promised.

Shaking my head I closed the cover on my current journal thinking of how much Tim had surprised me over the past few days. I had seen the princess cut diamond he had purchased from the pawnshop.It was beautiful, simple and elegant like my sister.It wasthe silver she preferred to gold, and for a minute I think it had made all of us nervous. Like it made the situation real in a way it hadn't been before.

Our gang, and the Shepard familywas the only ones who knew the whole thing was a farce. Tim planned on bringing Love around his gang when she was up to it, and I had the feeling no one would be letting her go anywhere by herself for a long time.

"When's she getting home all ready?" Soda whined making me smile as I entered the living room we had cleaned from top to bottom.

Darry had even made us clean our rooms, which had been disgustingly filthy. Soda, and I would be sharing a bed leaving her to rest undisturbed.

Tim's POV

Laughing at my unexpected bout of nervousness as I pulled in to the hospital parking lot I shook my head.

_: Come on Shepard, its not like this is real or anything:_ I thought fingering the jewelry case that held the ring I was going to give to Love.

This was closer to domestication than I had ever wanted to be, and it made me mighty nervous. I wasn't sure how to act around her anymore, would she be hurt if I was myself, find me too cold and uncaring. Tapping the steering wheel I hoped I was doing the right thing. I had never seen myself as the caring type and this being a fiancée business was putting a lot of pressure on me. I liked it better when it was just she and I with no one in the middle to screw everything up.

Berating myself for being such a chicken shit I opened the car door. The sooner I got my ass moving the sooner I could get this over with.

"She ready to go yet Doc?" I asked spotting the man who had over seen her care.

"Yes she is son, and believe me when I say she's let us know how much she's enjoyed her stay here," he said sarcastically as I laughed.

She had given the nurses hell her entire stay, and barley tolerated the doctor. She really didn't like girls, and hospitals made her nervous, so there wasn't much any of us could do, but ask her to go easier on the staff.

"You ready to go princess?" I asked smiling as she looked up to me with a grin.

Her face was healing now, and despite the yellowish green of the healing bruises she was looking more like herself with the swelling almost gone.

" Get me the hell out of here Shepard," She said looking expectantly toward the brown paper bag I had clutched in my hand.

" Now look Lovey, I know you aint too fond of skirts, but the Doc said nothing too tight for a while, so jeans are out" I said closing the door with my foot before making my way towards the bed.

"Just get me out of here," She said sighing.

Handing her the bag I counted under my breath slowly as she began to pull out her things.

"What's this?" She asked holding the velvet box in her hand questioningly.

" Open it up," I said ignoring the way my heart began to pound.

"Tim…" She said slowly opening the case.

" Found it in the grass," I said shrugging nonchalantly as I leaned against the wall, looping my thumbs through my jeans.

" Its beautiful," She whispered.

"I'm sorry Tim, I- I didn't remember what it looked like," She said meeting my gaze with a pain filled expression.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said shrugging .

It wasn't like she could remember something she never had any ways.

"You know what the doc said, no trying to force things," I said moving to help her dress.

She was badly bruised, and even walking was difficult. Shaking my head she held her arms up like a child I helped her slip out of the hospital gown, nervous when it came to the bra.

"Sorry if I hurt you doll, I'm much better at taking these off then I am putting them on," I said wincing as she bit her lip in pain as I struggled with the clasp. Her whole body was one big bruise, and even the simplest of tasks were painful.

Ten long minutes later I had her dressed, and ready to go.

" I'll get the nurse," I said knowing they were probably going to throw a party the minute she was wheeled out the door.

She had given a young mouthy nurse a fat lip when she had tried to give her a sponge bath, swearing a blue streak until they had let Angela come in and take care of her. She had been different since the accident, feisty and lippy, and determined to take no crap from anyone. I liked it.

"Well here we are," The nurse said practically throwing her from the wheel chair as she came to a halt in front of the black Chevy.

"Glad to be out of that jail cell," She said scoffing at the nurse's up turned nose.

"Can't say we're sad to see you go Ms. Curtis," She said smiling when Love's eyes darkened.

"Now you and your hood, can go live happily ever after in your white trash world," She said crying out when Love's fists met her mouth once more.

"Don't say nothing bad about my baby," She said making me laugh as I quickly loaded her in to the car, and got the hell out of Dodge before they called the fuzz.

Love's POV

Biting my tongue I held back the groans that I wanted to let loose. Everything hurt, and the bumpy ride was only making things worse. I didn't remember most of the first week, and this week had been a big blur of pain with memories of friends and family stopping by sporadically. They said I'd have to walk with a cane or a walker for a few weeks, but I never complained knowing I was lucky that I still could walk. They had worked me over bad, and now I had to regain that strength back.

"There's going to be a rumble," Tim said making me turn to take in his handsome profile. He always looked so cold, like an unforgiving angel, but I knew first hand the fire that he could kindle.

"When?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"When I'm better?" I asked wondering why they were waiting.

"Something like that," he mumbled making me roll my eyes. He could be so damn secretive sometimes.

"How you holding up?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Okay ," I said avoiding the dark eyes I knew would be filled with concern.

"Always knew you were a touch lil chic," He said making me smile.

This fiancée of mine was all right sometimes.

Seeing the house once more brought a dull ache to my heart. I had forgotten my parents were gone while I'd been really sick, and remembering had been like a fist to the gut. Hearing my hiss Tim turned to take in my expression wisely deciding against saying anything. I was grateful when he opened the car door to help me out, and followed behind me as I slowly made my way up the porch.

"Hey its Coca Cola!" Two- Bit cried making me grin when I stepped through the screen door.

"Hey guys," I said feeling awkward when all the attention was shifted to me.

"No rough stuff little buddy," Darry said grabbing Two-Bit before he could rush up to greet me.

"Well you look like shit," Steve said making me growl.

:He would always be an asshole: I thought throwing him a murderous glare.

"Just because she can't kick your ass right now, don't mean I can't," Tim said making me smile.

"You better make sure you watch how you talk to her til she's better," Tim said smirking when Steve paled slightly.

He was a pretty good fighter, but Tim wasn't someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

" I dig it man," Steve mumbled making me smirk.

"Soda," I said instantly wrapped in the scent of my brother as he gently held me to his chest.

"Hey Lovey," He said brokenly.

"Its not as bad as it looks," I said smiling when he flashed me a look that said , I know its worse.

"You hungry? cause we made a cake," Pony said making me smile as him and Ang stepped forward to help me over to the couch.

"Guys if I sit down, I'm not getting up for a long time," I said remembering the pain bending seemed to cause.

"Its okay, we got you a tv tray," Two- Bit said making me break in to laughter when I saw the familiar black nose, and rounded ears of his idol on the metal tray.

"I bet I can guess who picked this out," I said shaking my head as Tim shifted his weight from side to side.

"Staying?" I asked instinctively knowing not to pressure.

"Yea, for a bit," He said coming to sit beside me slowly.

Pony POV

Watching the two interact as if they'd been together forever I smiled, wondering what would happen when Dally returned in a few more weeks. Tim was his friend, but I didn't picture him being too happy about her new "Engagement" to Tim Shepard.


	14. Introductions

Introductions

Love

I fidgeted in my seat at the kitchen table as I waited for Tim to come by. He wanted to "re introduce" me to his gang now that I could move about without too much pain. Two weeks had passed now, and the rumble was set for a couple of days from now. I knew I wasn't allowed to participate, but I wanted to be there any way. Taking a sip of chocolate milk I swung my legs gingerly thinking of how quite the house was now. Pony was off somewhere causing trouble with Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were at work,and Angela was at her own house for once.

The house was more familiar now, and I could walk around with out the lights, but other things were harder to wrap my mind around. Like what Dally was doing out of town, or why they threw funny looks at me when they thought I wasn't looking. It was like something had gone down between the two of us that had left a bad taste in their mouths. I knew there were some connections I was missing, but the harder I tried to remember, the more my head ached, and the more confused I became.

Hearing the familiar purr of the black Chevy I made my outside. I no longer had to use a cane, but there was still more healing left to do.

"Hey," I said smiling as Tim pushed the door open for me to get in.

"You ready?" He asked stroking my face gently.

Despite the bumps and bruises he made me feel beautiful. I got the feeling that he didn't care for many people, and that when he decided to get involved emotionally it was for all the right reasons. I knew what I felt for him was real, but sometimes I wonderedhow two people so different could be so happy together. He had a toughness about him that the boys I hung out with lacked.

A cold stare that would make any one in their right mind back down. I knew the rumble was for me, but I was afraid of what he was going to end up doing to the Soc's in a fight.

The night of the attack was still so hazy I couldn't tell them much, but even when I did remember I wasn't sure I would tell them exactly who did the jumping. Tim had been in the cooler a time or two before, and I didn't want to be the reason why he went back in again.

The car was silent as we made the short drive, and I found myself studying his face. His jaw was masculine, and hard like he was used to having to look tough twenty-four seven. There were various scars that lined his face, but the most notable was the scare that ran along his eyebrow, and down the side of his face. It had faded to a light white now, which told me it was old, but I couldn't remember how he'd gotten it.

"So I guess everyone's wondering why I called this meeting," Tim said standing to address the group of hoods standing in his living room.

" This here is Love, and I know you all know her, but some if you might not be aware of the fact that she's my fiancée now."

" As you can see she got in to some trouble with a Soc."

" I don't savvy anyone messing with what's mine," He said suddenly dangerous as his eyes grew cold, and his voice deepened.

" I know you guys trust me, cause I take care of you, I'd give me life for any of ya, and I know that's mutual, now I'm asking you to think of Love as your Mother, the one female in this life you have to protect next to Angela." He said slowly sweeping the crowd with an icy stare.

"If you see her in the street and someone's talking trash, Greaser or Soc, back her up."

" Now realize this is my woman we're talking about, so she aint no shrinking violet, and chances are in a fair fight she could take on just about anyone."

" But she aint at her best right now, and she needs looking after."

"She's got a mouth on her same as Ang, and she's tough, grew up on the East side , like the rest of us, and has three brothers, so I aint asking you to handle her with kid gloves."

"Just know if you hurt her in any way, I'll rip your heart out of your chest," He said turning to look at me expectantly.

" Ummm… Hi," I said sheepishly looking at the gang who were starring at us shell-shocked.

Tim publicly admitting attachment to some greaser girl from the east side was a huge thing. Especially since for some of them, this was the most they had ever even heard him talk. They all had a vaguely familiar feel to them, but except for a few familiar faces, the boys were a virtual sea of strangers who all happened to be gawking at me.

" So when's the rumble?" Curly asked making me smile at him gratefully.

" Tomorrow night, at elevenin the lot." Tim said relaxing as the boys quickly adjusted to the ideal of another girl among them.

"So mom, you do laundry?" A boy asked making me laugh.

" Well… I guess if you bring it by the house," I said wondering just what the hell I had gotten myself in to.

Tim's POV

I had to hide my grin when the boys slowly made their way over to meet MRS. Shepard. Maybe what we had been missing in this troupe was a little feminine touch. Most of the boys had Mother's who didn't givea shit,died before they were old enough to remember them, or just split the scene. I'd been losing my boys to the cooler left and right over dumb shit; so maybe having her around would slow that down.

"You did good bro," Angela said grinning as she patted my back.

"Maybe," I said wondering just how attached they were going to become, and how much it would hurt when she remembered the truth.

"Maybe when the time comes you won't want to change anything," Ang said making me sneer.

"Come on Tim, its not hard to see she's gotten under your skin, she always did," She said taking in my frown.

"If I was you I'd worry less about when she remembers, and more about what you're going to do tomorrow when you go pick up Dallas, cause he's bound to notice the rock on her finger," Curly said making me swear out loud.

" Yea I get the feeling ole Dally aint gonna be too happy about this," I said knowing he ha never thought any one was good enough for Love except Johnny, and then only because he knew he was never going to hurt her.

Short I know, but there's a method to my madness.

Nex chapter:

The Return of Dallas Winston


	15. The Return of Dallas Winston

The Return of Dallas Winston

Tim's POV

Pulling up in front of the cooler I watched as Dallas Winston made his way out the front gates. Casually strolling like he didn't have a care in the world. Shaking my head I swore softly, next to Curly he was probably my closest friend. No matter what we fought about or how pissed off we got at each other we always got over. Now with everything going on with Lovey I wasn't sure how he'd react. Johnny and Love had always been the only ones he really cared about, with them being the babies of the gang, I guess even cold hearted Dallas couldn't help but get attached. Hell you couldn't know Love for long without losing a part of your heart to her. In his eyes, Johnny had been the only Greaser "Clean" enough for his Love. Johnny who jumped at his own shadow, and never said more than five words at one time.

Damn if I wasn't the exact opposite of ole Johnny Cade. Hell I was the guy all mothers' warned their daughters about. I swore like a sailor drank like a fish, got in to fights, went to the cooler at least once a year and stole like it was going out of style.

"Hey Shep," Dally said leaning against the car like he was in no hurry to leave.

" Hey Dal, you ready to get out of this place or what," I asked smiling when he tossed his cigarette to the ground, and hoped in to the car.

" So what's been going on with the gang man? Is Pony boy doing ok? Two- Bit still Mickey Mouse obsessed, How's Lovey?"

"The Boys are good man, everyone's pretty much the same, Pony's moving on, he finished out the school year ok, back to making good grades and running track, he's seeing Angela actually," I said laughing when his eyes rounded with shock.

"Yea I never saw that one coming either, gave her his Dad's class ring and everything."

" Not that I'd admit this to anyone else, but I think they're good together, balance each other out in a weird way."

" And Love," he asked noticing that I had skipped talking about how she was doing.

"I can't lie to ya man, she got hurt real bad a couple of weeks ago, some drunk Soc's getting revenge for everything that went on with Johnny."

"There's a big rumble about it tonight, wanted to wait till you were out of the cooler," I said lighting a cigarette to calm the nerves that had begun to twitch.

"Fuck man, they're jumping our girls now, I am gonna stomp some fucking heads in."

"Is she all right now?"

"Mostly, there's things she doesn't remember, but the doctor says that's mostly emotional, and she'll heal when she's ready."

"Yea man, here and Johnny we're each other's world, I knew she'd take this hard."

Nodding my head I let a comfortable silence fall in the car. How was I supposed to tell him about Love and me.

"Look Dal, we been friends a long time right?" I said parking the car near my house as we pulled in to the East side.

"Yea, so?" He asked narrowing his eyes as I light another square and turned to face him.

"Just, don't mention Johnny for now, she doesn't remember him." I said deciding to let Love tell him what was going on, he'd take it better from her anyway.

Love's POV

"Dallas!" I yelled throwing the screen door open as I raced to the car where the two boys were engrossed in a conversation.

They'd have plenty of time to catch up later.

" Hey baby girl!" He said making me squeal as he jumped from the car and swung me around.

Being in his arms felt familiar, and I knew he had always made me feel safe. Blinking as he set me back on my feet I pressed a hand to my head to steady myself. He hadn't been out of town, he's been in the cooler… for what I couldn't recall.

"Stay out for awhile this time okay?" I said hugging him once more when he shrugged.

" You know trouble follows me wherever I go."

Nodding my head knowingly I looked down as he took in my bruises and winced.

"They worked you over pretty good kid, you're gonna have a tuff scar near your eye," he said making me smile shyly when he brushed the bangs away from my eyes.

Pony's POV

Watching Dally with Love stung a little, and I couldn't help but think of Johnny. There was a time when you'd always catch the three of them together. I think Dal thought of himself as Johnny's mentor in some way, always lecturing him about being tough, and not caring what any one thought. Love was his only link to that feeling now, and the minute he saw the shiny piece on her hand all hell was going to break loose.

"He noticed yet?" Steve asked as the boys huddled around me trying to get a clear view.

" You hear fighting yet," Darry asked rolling his eyes as the boy's blood lust.

We didn't fight too much among ourselves, but Tim wasn't really one of us, and a fight between him and Dally would be something to see.

Love's POV

"The fellas are waiting," I said wrapping my arm around his waist as we made out way in to the tiny house that I called home.

"Good to have you back Dally," Darry said making me laugh when he shook his hand.

" Good to be back ," Dally said moving to say hello to the others.

Watching the range of emotions that crossed Pony's face when they embraced I held my head once more. They had been through some ordeal together, just before the cooler, but I couldn't quiet… remember.

"You ok princess?" Tim asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yea, just remembering a few things," I said smiling as I placed what I hoped was a reassuring hand over his.

Pony

"What the fuck!" Dallas asked exploding as he spotted the gleaming rock on my sister's ring finger.

"There goes the neighborhood," Two- Bit murmured making me shake my head as I watched the scene play itself out.

" Where'd you get the hardware sweet heart?" Dally asked holding her hand up to the light as he examined the jewel.

" What do you mean Dall… don't you know?" She asked turning to Tim confused.

" Was he in the cooler. I- I can't remember," She whispered suddenly looking very small and unsure of herself.

"What don't I know?" He asked, blue gaze locked on to Tim's steel gray.

"That we're engaged," Tim said all ready braced for the punch that met his jaw a few seconds later.

"You son of a bitch!"

Love's POV

"Dallas Winston!" I yelled stomping my foot.

I knew he was protective of me, but this was ridiculous! This was Tim we were talking about, the man who knew where I was at all times, and asked me if I was ok a million times a day.

"Dally, after all this time, you had to know this was going to happen," I said shaking my head at him as the boys jumped in to keep them separated before the fight could even start.

"After all this time…" he whispered.

"Five years," I said feeling sick to my stomach as he paled.

"Come on Lovey, let's just give Dal some time to cool off," Pony said dragging me off to the bedroom we shared.

" I don't understand," I said shaking my head as I sat on the bed.

Tim's POV

"Outside," Dallas said snatching his arm from Darry.

"What the fuck is going on Tim."

" She doesn't remember Johnny so I took his place."

"Are you telling me, Love thinks you were the one she's been dating… you!"

" Look man I aint scamming on her, or taking advantage of the situation if that's what you're thinking," I said making sure we were far enough away from the house before I told him the truth.

" Truth is, me and Love were dating before the Soc's got a hold of her, and if I ever find the son of a bitches that did it, I'll kill em."

"You r, dating my Love," He said sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Look Dal, she's changed man, even before the accident, she had an edge to her, you saw it that day," I said shaking my head as I light a cigarette.

" I've known that girl my whole life, and the last thing I'd ever do is hurt her, she knows the score," I said thinking back to our first night together.

"I'm guessing Darry doesn't know," He said shaking his head as he looked at me once more.

"Nah, she'd skin me if I didn't wait till she was better to tell him."

Nodding his head in agreement he light a weed of his own, taking a long drag before speaking.

" Look Shepard, Fact is I don't like this one bit, we both know Love it too good for you, and if you hurt her, I'll give you the beating of your lifetime, but if you're what makes her happy…" He trailed off shrugging.

"You making something easy for once?"

"Look hood, I was real worried about Love after Johnny died, when I was in that operating room, fighting for my life she was all I could think about, wondering who'd be there for her now ya know, when she was writing me in the cooler I thought her heart would be broken forever."

"She's like a sister to me, so as long as you treat her right we wont' have any problems savvy?"

" I dig it man," I said relieved when we shook on it.

I was going to need Dally on my side later, when I had to deal with Darry, and the boys.


	16. Rumble

RUMBLE

A/n: Somone pointed out something to me about this chp throwing off the stories so I decided to make a few changes to keep it true. Thanks for he help girl.

Love's POV

The tension in the room was almost visible after the boys returned, but now the silence was due to the rumble happening that night than it was anything else. I wanted to go something fierce, but the guys, and Tim weren't having it. Cracking my knuckles I took in the boys who were all in rumble preparation mode. Two- Bit was throwing them back with Steve, while Darry pumped iron, and Pony and Soda played cards. It was just skin on skin, but I knew it was going to be an all out war regardless. They had never crossed that line, and hit any of the greaser girls, so for them this was a new time low. Tim had left a while ago to start gathering his gang, and I knew those boys were going to fight just as hard for me as my own brothers.

After being around them the past couple of days, I figured out their secret. They were starved for female attention. More than just the kind they received at the parties or with the many willing greaser girls at night. They came by the house a lot now, just to talk, or receive a good meal. We'd had more odd late night visitors now than ever before. I didn't mind really, it made me feel like I had a purpose. Being unable to work, and watched like a hawk was taking its toll. I'd had to beg Darry just to go to the movies with Pony and Soda the night before. I understood his apprehension after everything that went down, but I was starting to come down with a case of cabin fever.

Bored I headed to my room, deciding to paint to pass the time.

"We're leaving now," Darry said pausing behind me to take in the portrait I had been doing of what was left of the Curtis family.

"Ok, be careful guys," I said hugging the boys before they set out with whoops and yells following them down the poorly lit street.

Jumping into action when I was sure they had a good start, I threw on a pair of Soda's old jeans, a wife beater, shoved my hair in a hat, and tossed on a blue hoodie. There was no way in hell a rumble was going to down over me while I wasn't' even there. Popping a couple of aspirins I jogged to the abandoned lot. I knew girl's weren't supposed to figh, but I had to be there to watch. It was a feeling in my gut that said that I was needed there.

Pony's POV

"Is that who I think it is?" Soda asked dodging a punch as we watched a petite figure appear on the outskirts of the figt.

"Yea, That's your sister," I said breathing heavily as I proceeded to kick the living shit out of the Soc on the ground.

Normally I wasn't much for a fight, but tonight was more personal than ever before. They had almost taken my sister away from me; there was no room in my heart for mercy.

"Shit, we need to watch her back," Steve said suddenly by Soda's side.

"Looks like the kids doing pretty good on her own," Dally said shaking his head as she made her self unnoticeable behind a tree.

"She deserves her revenge," I said thinking of the broken form we had found sprawled on the wet ground in front of the fountain.

Distracted by the fist that connected with my face I lost sight of my sister in the flurry of activity.

Seeing the rings on the Soc who had given me what would be a nice shiner I growled. This could be one of the bastards that had put Love in the hospital. Charging, I took him down with a flying tackle, slamming his head in to the ground.

Love's POV

Gasping for air, I quickly rolled to my side to avoid being stomped when a Soc flew at me out of no where.

"Need some help," Curly said suddenly by my side helping me up as he knocked my attacker out cold.

"Thanks man," I said wincing as I held my side.

"No Prob- … Love!" He hissed yanking me closer to get a better look.

"Tim is going to flip."

"This is my fight too," I said suddenly angered.

"You guys are so bent on fighting for my honor, you forget its me they beat the shit out of, and left in the park to fucking die," I said crossing my arms aroudn my waist as he gritted his teeth and told me to stay where i was.

Backing up when I was noticed once more I felt the anger rise in me. He was small and my brothers were on their way towards me.

" Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled jumping on his back, and cutting of circulation.

Stunned when he landed on his back I struggled to catch my breath.

"You ok Lovey?" Soda asked throwing the boy from me as I stood.

"Yea, Pony!" I cried taking in his bloodied and bruising face.

"I'm all right Love, thanks."

Tim's POV

"Don't you ever touch what's mine again," I said pounding in the face of the next Soc in line.

I had no way of knowing which one had actually harmed Love, so beating the shit out of each one I encountered was the next best thing.

"So she's your bitch now," Said a voice that made me drop the limp body of the boy in my hands.

"What was that?" I asked standing to my full height.

" The bitch we're fighting over, the one I left by the fountain was yours," He said smiling as my jaw tensed.

"She wasn't so damned pretty when we left her now was she?" He asked too stupid to know he had just signed his death warrant.

Not even bothering with shit talking I launched myself at the jock fist first. Taking satisfaction in the odd crack his jaw made as it broke. When I was done with him, he wouldn't even have the strength to beg for mercy.

Love's POV

"Oh my god, he's going to kill him," I said watching as Tim continued to pound the unmoving boy. So this was why I had to be here tonight.

"That's the leader," I whispered looking to Dallas for help.

" Let him kill the son of a bitch Love," he said making me shake my head.

"I don't want him going back to the cooler," I said taking off with the others right behind me.

The rumble was dying down now with the Soc's scrambling for their cars, and Darry finishing his almost predetermined fight with Paul.

"Tim!" I cried frightened when the whites of the boys' eyes became visible.

"You're going to kill him," I said panting as I pushed my exhausted body to the limit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Love," he said never letting up for one moment.

Pony's POV

I watched in slow motion as a fleeing Soc threw himself towards Tim, and miscalculated landing on my sister like a ton of bricks.

"You dumb son of a bitch!" Tim screamed forgetting about the boy as he threw him aside, and made his way to love.

"Shit, I think she hit her head," He said as we stood over her, taking in her dazed expression.

"Did we win?" She asked a minute later making us all laugh in relief as we helped her up.

Love's POV

Still disoriented I gasped when Tim put his arm around my waist.

" They know?" I asked as my mind began to fill in the gaps.

" Oh Johnny," I whispered, instantly over come with guilt. I had completely forgotten him.

"Love," Tim asked cautiously, seeing the knowledge in my eyes.

" I am so sorry," I said shaking my head as I took a step away from him.

"Gloria," Darry said making me shift my eyes to his as I continued to back track.

Breaking in to a run I began to sob grateful for the rain that broke from the sky.

Soda's POV

"I'll get her, she must have remembered," I said quickly following my twin's rapidly disappearing shape.


	17. Happy Together

Happy together

Soda

Smiling to myself when I found her on the tire swing we'd hung in the back yard I approached slowly.

"You ok?" I asked coming to stand in front of her.

" I feel like such an ass," She said swinging her feet.

" Well if it means anything, Tim didn't seem to mind playing along," I said smiling as I joined her on the swing ignoring the rain as I studied her face.

"The funny thing is, I was dating Tim before any of this mess happened," She said flushing when I turned to her shocked.

"Gloria Love Curtis what the hell are you doing with Tim Shepard!"

" I don't know Soda, he makes me feel safe, and when it comes to me he's real sweet," She said smiling at me bashfully.

" He calls me his princess, and buys me things, and I don't mean flowers and candy, I mean essentials ya know?" She said tilting her head.

"He takes real good care of me."

Trying to keep an open my mind I bit my tongue. He obviously made her happy so who was I to point out that he was a total hood.

" I know what you're thinking Pepsi Cola, Tim Shepard, cold hearted, mean ole, ruthless Shep? "

"Trust me when I say you aren't thinking anything I didn't think myself when we started dating, but I guess you just can't control who you fall for."

" That's true," I whispered thinking of how long it had taken me to get over Sandy's betrayal.

Wrapping my arm around her I pulled her closer trying to share my warmth.

" So, is this … serious?"

" Extremely," She mumbled watching me out of the corner of her eyes.

"If it makes you happy it makes me happy Coca- Cola," I said laughing at the relief I saw.

" I knew I could count on you bro."

" Yea, I some how doubt Darry will be so understanding," I said helping her to stand as I led us in to the house.

"Come on lets get changed before we catch pneumonia and Darry lectures us to death."

Shaking my head as we made our way to the laundry room in the back I wondered if there was something in the water these days. Pony had fallen for Angela, and now Love was with Tim. No wonder he hadn't minded playing the part of Fiancée.

Tim's POV

Making my way to the Curtis house thirty minutes later I tried to plan out what I was going to say. Love knew the score now, but I didn't know where we stood. I liked being with her, and having my guys looking out for her made me feel more at ease when she was out and about on her own. The fellas had taken a real liking to her, and I honestly didn't want to take that relationship away from them. Parking I took a deep breath I turned my collar up before dashing to the front door.

" Hey," I said playing it cool as I greeted everyone.

"Let's talk," I said gesturing toward her room as she nodded and untangled herself from Soda's limbs laughing as she gave him a playful shove.

The Curtis's had always been a loving family, and sometimes I envied their ability to show their emotions freely. In my house laughter, and concern had been seen as signs of weakness, and earned a beating. But that was after we had lost everything, and Dad had started drinking. Once upon a time, the Shepard's really hadn't been so different from this family, but that was years ago; and I learned there was no use living in the past.

"Are you mad?" She asked turning to me as she shut the door.

"No I aint mad Lovey, you were really sick there for awhile, had me a little worried."

"Timothy Wayne Shepard worried?" She teased wrapping her arms around my waist as she looked up and grinned impishly.

" Yea,so don't make it a habit of getting hurt Lovey," I said thinking of the boy I'd almost killed tonight in a rumble.

" I won't," She said closing her eyes as I leaned in to capture her lips.

Savoring the moment I pulled her closer running my hands under her shirt. I had missed this connection over the past few months. Having her fill me in where her memory of Johnny should have been had made me feel guilty. Like I was lying to her by playing along. What we had now was real, and explosive. Heading over to the bed I growled in the back of my throat as I covered her body with my own.

" We shouldn't," She whispered panting as we came up for air.

"I want you so bad Love."

Love's POV

" We need to tell Darry," I said running my hands through his hair as I enjoyed the feel of his body pressed against mine.

After months of being together openly the last think I wanted to do was go back to sneaking around.

"Tonight," he said with a hard look that told me he expected trouble.

" I told Dall."

" What'd he say?"

" Said as long as I made you happy he didn't have a problem," he said smiling at my doubtful glance.

"That was after we exchanged a few blows."

Nodding I sighed as I glanced at the ceiling.

"I guess I should give this back," I said as he rolled off me and we stood straightening our clothing.

" Just … hold on to it for awhile," he said making me tilt my head in confusion.

"Look Love, I- I um, I'm not too good at this stuff, but I like being with you, I mean you dig ok ya know, being with you makes me happy, and … I guess what I'm trying to say is … I love you." He spat out making me smile.

Only Tim would make the word love sound like a swear word.

" You love me," I whispered ignoring the difficulty he'd had spitting out the L word.

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" he grumbled making me chuckle.

"Only to me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck as I grinned like a fool.

" Can I stay with you tonight?" I said loving the heat that glowed in his eyes just for me.

Turning the normally glacier blue in to a flickering flame as it raked over my body.

"You'd better," he growled making me weak in the knees when I felt his excitement against my stomach.

"Let's go get this over with so we can get out of here," I whispered suggestively laughing like a child as we quickly headed to the living room.

PONY'S POV

The grins on the two faces as they came out of the room told me they had worked things out. Now the shit would really hit the fan, I thought noticing the ring was still nestled on the second finger of her right hand.

" You guys squared away now?" Darry asked looking up from the stove where he was fixing stew.

"Yea, but I have something I need to tell you guys," Love said looking at the floor as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"Tim and me are going steady," She said making everyone gasp.

" I thought you said you remembered everything now," Two-Bit said dumbly.

" She does," Soda said surprising me as he rushed to her aid coming to stand beside her.

" Someone better start explaining now," Darry said, face flushed as he moved to stand directly in front of my red-faced sister.

"Before everything happened we were all ready dating," Tim said clenching his jaw as he met Darry's disapproving gaze.

"You been seeing my sister behind my back," he said standing to his full height as his nostrils began to flare.

" What the hell is it with the Curtis's and the Shepards!" Two-Bit exclaimed trying to lower the tension with his patented humor.

" I don't believe this," Darry said shaking his head, as he shot Love a disgusted look that made my blood boil.

" I obviously didn't do a good job of raising you for you to end up with a fucking Shepard Love, what the hell are you thinking!" He asked making her upper lip tremble.

"Are you sleeping with him too!" He asked paling when she didn't deny the claim.

"Great, so not only are you dating trash you're acting like a whore too!" He said making us all look at him outraged.

" Hey man, that's enough!" Soda said taking in the way the veins were bulging in Tim's forearms, and forehead.

" I'm done worrying about you little sister, as a matter of fact you can just get out of my sight now," He said remaining unsympathetic as she began to cry, and fled the house.

Watching in slow motion as Tim grabbed Darry by the neck and slammed him against the wall I held my breath.

"Listen you fucking prick, that's my girl you're name calling, and I could care less if she's your sister, no one talks to her like that."

" I'll be by for her stuff tomorrow, cause there's no way she'll be staying her any more." He said releasing him as he headed out of the house making eye contact with all of us as he dared anyone to speak.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You're chasing her away just like you did Pony!" Soda screamed pale as he starred at the door that had just slammed.

"She'll never come back now! That's our baby sister you just talked to like a piece of trash Darrel!"

" When he get's her knocked up what do you think she's going to be, just another greaser girl with a good for nothing hood boyfriend." He yelled shocked when Soda's fist met his jaw.

"That's my twin you're talking about!" He yelled storming out with Steve, and Two-Bit on his heels.

Shell Shocked by everything that had just occurred I made my way to my room, ignoring Darry who had collapsed in his armchair looking defeated. Once again I felt like my family was falling apart.

"We could use a little help mom," I said glancing at a family photo before throwing myself on to the bed.

Love's POV

"Love, forget him, he's just upset he didn't mean it," Tim said wrapping his arm around me as he led me to the car.

" He called me a whore Tim, in front of everyone," I said angry with myself for letting the hot tears spill down my cheeks.

"He just wants better for you is all."

" What does he know about what I need any more," I said shaking my head as I ground my teeth.

"Just stay with me for awhile, and give him time to cool off."

Watching the neighborhood fly by I kept my fists clenched until we reached his apartment, attacking him the moment we were through the door.

"Make me forget everything Timmy," I whispered ignoring the sly grins we were receiving from the boys that were playing a card game downstairs.

" Okay baby," he said quickly carrying me upstairs.

"Forget him Love," He whispered against my throat as we made short work of our clothing.

"You're mine now, and I want you hear, Ang wants you here, and the boys would flip if you moved in," He said making me moan as his hands began to work their magic. Soon I was too caught up in Tim to think of anything else.


	18. Moving out

Moving Out

Love's POV

I never said more than two words as we packed my things the next day while Soda, and Darry where at work. I was pissed at my brother, but I wasn't unforgiving. I understood why he was flipped out. In his eyes he had failed us, despite all the hard work he'd put in. He wanted Pony and me to get out of this neighborhood, and be something, and he didn't think I could do that with Tim. Holding back the tears I watched my life be packed away in to two small boxes.

" You know he didn't mean it," Pony said killing me with his pleading eyes.

" I know, but I think we both need some time to cool off, and think about some things, don't worry lil brother, this move isn't for good," I whispered kissing his forehead as I continued to place things in a box.

" Look I'm even leaving mom's locket here, so you now I'll be back," I said gently smoothing a few stray hairs away from his eyes.

" Would I really leave you here by yourself for good?" I asked tilting my head.

"No, but I feel like we just got you back to loose you again," he said shaking his head.

" Keep your head up kiddo," I said knowing I needed to make my stand.

I'd come home, but Darry was going to have to apologize, and beg me first. I'd seen my mom do that with my Dad once. Refuse to talk to him until he apologized for whatever it was he had done to piss her off.

"Well I guess that's all I need," I said sitting on the couch next to Pony thirty-minutes later.

"If you ever need me don't hesitate to call, or stop by, okay?" I said turning to Pony who looked like he was loosing his best friend.

"Yea, I dig," he said making me smile sadly.

" Cheer up kid, this gives you more of an excuse to come by and hang out with Angela," Tim said making me laugh whenhe ruffled his hair playfully.

" That is true," he said as his face brightened at the thought of his girl friend.

Shaking my head I gave him another hug before following Tim to the car.

Pony's POV

"Where the hell is our sister?" Darry asked when dinner had passed, and still there was no sign of Love.

"She moved out this morning," I said starring at my plate.

"What!"

" You thought she was bluffing last night?" Soda asked bitterly as he pushed away his half eaten plate of food.

" You telling me she's actually living with Tim now!" He whispered placing hishead in his large hands.

" I failed, my sister's living with Tim Shepard, and I for all I know they really are engaged now." He said sighing.

" Look Darry, hasn't he been good to her the whole time she was sick? What's the big deal?" Soda asked speaking up for once.

"When she told me at first I was real skeptical, but then I actually watched them together, they're happy and after everything she's been through she deserves that."

Rolling his eyes Darry dug in to his food ignoring Soda.

" If you split this family up I will never forgive you," Soda said calmly before pushing away his chair, and heading to the sink with his plate.

" I'm going to hang out with Steve, I'll be back later," He said leaving without saying another word.

Biting my tongue I held in the bitter words I wanted to speak.

" You aint gonna start in on me too?" he asked turning to me with tired eyes.

For the first time in years, I saw him for what he was. Just a boy not much older than we were, trying to keep his family together.

" Naw, I aint gonna start on ya Darry, I think you know what you have to do."

Love's POV

Life at the Shepard home wasn't horrible, but I missed my brothers. Outside of my time spent at the home I had never been apart from them.

Stretching I moved from the bed headed to the shower. It had been about a month and still Darry kept his stubborn silence. The other boys stopped by often, and Soda and Pony ate dinner here at least three or four times a week.

Grumbling to myself I threw what I thought was Curly's dirty clothing out in to the hall. I hated how they let clothing lay wherever they took it off. Starring at the diamond ring as I let the water wash away the grim of sleep I wondered where Tim and I stood.

He'd asked me to hold on to the ring, but he'd never "Asked" me to marry him. We were living together now, and he'd never corrected the gang's idea that we were getting married at some point. Things were good between us so I guess I really couldn't complain. He stayed out late some nights, and came back reeking of beer when he stumbled in to bed, but I trusted him so it didn't bother me much. Dressing in a pair of jeans, and a white button up I headed to the RX. I was starting back to work now, and I was allowed to wear what I wanted to hide the bruises that were still healing. If it wasn't for my estrangement with Darry Life would be great.

Pony's POV

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" I asked watching as Darry tried to work himself in to oblivion with is weights.

"Keep what up?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Come on Superman, its clear you miss her, just admit you were wrong," Soda said from his current position in a handstand. I loved him to death, but boy was that boy weird.

"Why … should I admit… I was wrong?" He asked , neck muscles straining as he did another set of reps.

"Cause if you don't soon, you're head'll explode from all the working out you been doing!" I said taking off before he could set the weights down.

"Run Pon, Run!" Soda said following us our in to the yard laughing.

"Come on Darry, you know you want her back home!" I said continuing to jog to the park.

I had cut down on smoking, and kicked up my speed so I wasn't too worried about being caught.

"Fine!" He said bent over, with his hands on his knees a few blocks down the street.

"After my shower, I'll go to Tim's ," He said ignoring me and Soda as we let out whoops, and rushed around the house cleaning.

"She'll skin us If she sees the place like this," I said taking out the trashcan full of beer bottles.

Two-Bit had been over last night, and he never showed up empty handed.

Love's POV

"Don't look at my cards," I said flashing Tim and Curly a look before heading to answer the door.

"Darry!" I whispered shocked as I took a step back to let him enter the apartment.

"Look what the cat drug in," Tim said coldly eyeing the brother he was non to fond of at the moment.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," he asked red faced as he looked at the ground not willing to look me in the eyes.

"Yea," I said leading him to the kitchen where we'd have privacy.

" Look Gloria, I'm real sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just real heated, I mean, I want more for you and Pony than a life in this neighborhood, I want you to go to college, maybe trade school, find something you like to do."

" I guess when I found out you were with Tim I just flipped, starting picturing you married to him, and living in this neighborhood with a bunch of kids you couldn't afford," He said trailing off.

" I know Dar, but do you think that maybe I'd want to be a stay at home mom like mommy was?" I asked smiling at the look of surprise that crossed his face.

I had never been verygirly preferring to hang with the boys so I could see how this would come as a shock.

"Besides , who says I'm going to be with Tim forever, I don't know that, I don't' even know if he wants kids, I just know he makes me happy, and takes good care of me."

"There' s plenty of time left for me to figure out what I want to do and be when I grow up, but not if you don't respect my decisions, and let me make my own mistakes."

"Please come back home, we all miss you something awful," He said making me panic when tears welled up in his eyes.

" Darrel."

" I know I was an ass Gloria, I'll never do anything like that again, just come home," he begged sweeping me up in a bear hug.

" Shh, its ok big brother, I'll come home this weekend," I said not used to seeing such an emotional out pour.

When we emerged fifteen minutes later I smiled at the anxious faces before leading Darry to the door.

"Everything ok?" Tim asked taking in the tear tracks on my face.

"Yea, I'm going to move back in this weekend," I said freezing at the anger that formed in his eyes.


	19. Fight

Fight

Love's POV

Seeing the anger etched on his features I froze.

I'd seen him mad plenty of times, but never had that emotion been directed at me.

"So that's it?" He asked shaking his head as he tossed his cards on to the table disgusted.

"What's it?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself to ward of the chill suddenly climbing up my spine.

The house had grown unnaturally silent now as Angela stood at the top of the stairs watching the drama unfold, and Curly starred at his cards pretending not to be listening every word spoken.

" You're just going to go home now, like he nothing ever happened?"

" Are you just going to let him treat you however he wants!"

"You don't know shit about my relationship with my brother!" I yelled upset that he was treating one isolated incident like something that happened all the time.

"He's never yelled at me like that before! If you remembered anything about the Curtis' you'd know that!"

"If he did it once who's to say he won't do it again?" He asked moving to stand in front of me.

" He did."

"And you actually believe him?" He asked scowling.

"Tim he' s family, what did you expect me to do hold a grudge for the rest of my life?" I asked exasperated when his scowl deepened.

"That's it isn't it you'd thought I'd just keep on living here, hating one of the only blood relatives I have left!" I said meeting his steely gaze with a fiery one of my own.

"I just think it would be really stupid to walk right back in to the same situation again." He said crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall to look tougher.

Having grown up with three other greaser boys I ignored the attempt and stepped closer.

"What situation Tim! This was a one time thing!" I said angered that he was treating Darry like some abusive asshole.

"For your sake I hope so," He said rolling his eyes at my defense of my brother.

"Well I guess its finally time I see the asshole side of you!" I Hissed feeling like my heart was being torn in two.

If he was trying to make me choose between him or my family he'd lose every time. No matter what the Curtis clan stuck together.

" Just don't come crying back to me when he breaks your heart again!" He yelled making me jump when he punched the wall a few inches from my head.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed shoving him away as I headed for the door.

"Say hi to your brothers for me," He said smiling as I turned to flip him off.

"Fuck you Shepard!" I yelled slamming the door as I set off at a brisk walk.

If he thought I was going to be like all of the other dumb broads he dated he had another thing coming. I wasn't in awe of him; I wouldn't do or say whatever he asked me to. I had a mind of my own, a will just as strong as his , and a temper to match my hair.

Tim's POV

"You just going to let her go?" Curly asked earning himself a low-lidded glare that told him to mind his own business.

" I could care less where she goes," I lied forcing myself to go back over to the card table, and pick up my hand.

"You're deal," I said lighting a cigarette as I tried to make myself comfortable.

In less than five minutes my happiness had been destroyed. If I had been another type of guy I would have been able to just tell her how I felt without antagonizing. I would have told her I liked her living with me, and asked her to stay. But in my fucked up head that move would have shown weakness, so I had mocked her instead.

"You're a real asshole Tim," My sister said shaking her head as she watched my lack of reaction.

"You telling me you're just now figuring that out?" I asked grinning when her face reddened with anger.

"She aint going to come back here," She said pausing once more to see if I would say anything else.

When I didn't she snorted before walking out, following the path Love had just blazed.

Glory but she had a temper to match the red mass of hair. I forgot that sometimes, because she was so level headed and cool most of the time. She'd come back when she cooled off… at least I hope she would. Sinking lower in to my seat, I took another drag off my weed, purposely ignoring my brother's concerned look.

Love's POV

Fighting not to break in to tears I made my way to the house.

"Hey love!" Two-Bit said going to tackle me, and stopping in mid lunge when he took in my expression.

"Uh oh," Steve said hiding behind his hand of cards.

"What's a matta Coca Cola?" Soda asked frowning.

" Tim's being a dick," I said shrugging as I made my way over to the couch to cuddle next to Dally.

" Want me to kick his ass?" He asked making me laugh.

To anyone else he would've sounded like he was joking, but I knew if I were to say yes, the next time I saw Tim he'd be sporting at least one black eye.

"Nah," I said grateful for the arm that slipped around my shoulders, and held me closer.

Snuggling in to the lanky frame that had always brought me comfort I closed my eyes wondering what I was going to do.

This was the first fight we'd ever had, and if we stayed together I knew there would he many more to come. Mom used to tell me all the time about how much Dad could piss her off sometimes, and be completely oblivious to why she was so upset. Said it was just the way guys were, and that's why communication was so important in a relationship. Thinking of Tim I frowned. He didn't talk, he told, and he sure as hell wasn't the best listener.

"What'd you fight about?" Dally asked.

"Darry," I said sighing.

" He came over earlier, and apologized , asked me to move back home, and I agreed, and Tim just flipped out, said I shouldn't forget and forgive so easily."

"But he's your brother," Dally said shaking his head.

"That's exactly what I said , I mean look at how much trouble he's gotten in over Ang, and Curly, he still helps them out when they need it. They stay with him for Christ's sake," I said shaking my head at the double standard.

"Ya know Love, Tim and me are a lot a like he only lashed out like that cause he didn't want you to leave."

"Yea, well maybe next time he'll learn how to communicate," I said rolling my eyes as I let myself become engrossed in the movie on the screen.

"Hey," Said a voice that made me blink.

Stretching I Slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. I must've fallen asleep.

"Ang?" I asked sleepily.

"Yea, you okay?"

"MM hmmm, I guess the first argument had to happen some time," I said shrugging.

" Want to get drunk?" I asked laughing when she nodded.

"Let's find Two-Bit and hunt up some action," I said laughing as we snuck out the front door.

It was about twelve now, so the parties would be at their high point soon.

Leaning against Two Bit two hours later I bit back laughter. His jokes, and the fifth of Jack I'd downed were making everything a lot funnier.

" You ok Lovey?" He asked as I watched Tim across the room flirting with some of the local skanks.

"Yeap, he can look all he wants, but the minute he touches, I'll kill him and her," I said shrugging as I tried to enjoy myself.

Ang had disappeared with Pony boy an hour ago leaving me here with Two-Bit.

"Dallas!" I yelled throwing myself in to his arms as he walked in.

"Well hi there Love, been drinking?" Heasked laughing when I wrapped my legs around his waist , and let him carry me over to the liquor.

Tim's POV

Watching Love with Dallas made me sick to my stomach. He had always been real gentle with her, and I had often wondered if he felt more than just brotherly toward her. Seeing her lithe legs wrapped around his waist put me in a fowl mood. I knew she'd never two time me, but I wasn't sure if Dallas would make a move or not. He owed me for getting down with Sylvia a couple of times. Tossing back the bottle of Jamison whiskey I ignored the girls vying for my attention, and watched Dallas lead Love in to a room off to the side.


	20. Drunken COnfessions

Drunken Confusions

Love's POV

Trying to make the room stop spinning I tightened my hold on Dallas. Closing my eyes until he sat me on the bed. Looking up I froze, there were two of him.

" Dallas…" I crooned laughing when he shook his head.

" You okay Lovey?" he asked moving to sit beside me on the small twin bed.

" Yeap, peachy keen," I giggled amused when he cocked an eyebrow.

" Thing is though Dal, I'm seeing two of you," I said struggling to concentrate when his face suddenly flooded my vision.

"Whoa, no sudden movements," I said shocked when his blue eyes warmed, and his warm lips pressed against mine.

"D- Dally," I whispered moaning when he deepened the kiss, and pulled me into his lap.

Loosing my self in the passion he released I ran my hands through his soft hair.

" I've wanted this for so long, but you were Johnny's and I respected that," he whispered placing intimate kisses on my face.

" I like you a lot Love, you're the only girl I ever wanted to be serious with," he said continuing to kiss down my neck as I placed a hand on his shoulder to keep from toppling over.

Biting my lip when he let his hand run up and down my back I shivered. Who knew that underneath his cold exterior was all this passion. Moving my head to the side to break the kiss that was making my head spin I attempted to remove myself from his lap.

"This isn't right Dall, we can't."

"Why not." He asked refusing to loosen his hold on my waist.

Tim's POV

Swearing when they still hadn't returned fifteen minutes later I left my spot against the wall. If she was two timing me I'd have to see it with my own eyes to believe it.

Clenching my fist when I opened the door, and saw cozily her sitting in his lap I saw read when she pushed him away and told him no, only to have him ask why.

"Cause you're not Tim Dallas, fighting or not we're still together, and unlike some chics I don't get down like that," She said swaying.

"You can't love Tim Love, come on," he said going to kiss her once more.

"Dallas, stop it!"

"For once in your life you're not going to get what you want!" She yelled agitated as she tried unsuccessfully to free herself.

Having seen enough I made my presence known.

"Enjoying yourself Dally?" I asked making my way over to the bed, and lifting Love off his lap.

"Tim," She gasped paling as I supported her weight.

" I guess I had this coming for what I did with Sylvia, but right now I really don't care. " I said clenching my fists.

"Wait outside," I said glancing down at my totally inebriated girlfriend.

"What!" She slurred making me wonder if she'd even remember any of this tomorrow.

" Go stand in the hall," I said helping her out of the room, and propping her against the wall.

"Don't move."

Cracking my knuckles as I made my way towards Dallas, I threw the punch with out blinking.

"What the hell where you thinking!"

" Look man, I had to let her know how I felt, she won't remember any of this tomorrow anyways," He said shrugging as he wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"Let me make this clear once and for all Winston, Love is mine, a month from now she'll still be mine, a year from now she'll still be mine, if we fight, if we argue, hell if she tells you she hates my guts, she's still my girl," I said almost feeling for the guy when his face fell.

" I dig it man," he said nodding as he looked down at the ground.

"Make sure you do Winston, cause next time I won't be so nice," I said turning to collect Love from the hallway.

"Come on Cherry Cola," I said musing her hair as I led her outside, waving an anxious looking Two-Bit we exited the house party.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked making me wince.

" Cause no matter how pissed we are at one another, or what we fight about, you're still mine to take care of ."

"Who says I want you taking care of me?" She asked scowling as we made our way to my black Chevy.

So now she decides to sober up, and remember that we're in the middle of a huge fight.

"Doesn't matter what you want me to do, I'm going to regardless."

"HMph," She said turning her head towards the window as I started for her house.

Love POV

Despite the large amount of liquor running through my blood stream I was beginning to piece together what was going on. The events of earlier in the bedroom where a huge blur that ended with an upset Tim taking me out in to the hall, but I did remember what I'd been drinking like a fish in the first place. Resting my head against the seat I tried to ignore the man seated beside me.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" He asked parking.

" I don't know I'm not the one who started it," I said shrugging nonchalantly, glad the alcohols made me feel numb.

"You're trashed," he said shaking his head.

"Not too trashed to know I don't want to be with an asshole," I hissed.

" So are you?"

"Am I what!" He yelled making me scowl.

"Going to be an asshole!" I yelled back knowing that this would be comical if weren't so upset.

"I'll talk to you when you're sober," he said shaking his head as I scrambled out of the car.

"Don't bother," I yelled making my way up the stairs and in to the house without turning back once.

Tim's POV

"Well that went well," I thought pulling away once she was safely inside.

Whoever said Love was easy was a damn fool. I thought bitterly as I made my way back to the apartment. The worst part was being here alone. Curly would be out to only God knew when, and Ang had mentioned crashing at the Curtis house earlier. Funny how attached you could become to someone in such a short period of time.


	21. We Belong Together

We Belong Together

Love's POV

Two weeks had passed, and Tim still hadn't stopped by or called. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him. Life was pretty dull, working, hanging out with the guys, and spending time with Ang. Making my way to the living room I threw myself on the couch laughing when Two-Bit grunted.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," he grumbled making me laugh.

"So why did Tim go out of town anyway?" He asked making me pale.

"What?"

"Tim, ya know he went out of town last week right?" He asked looking away when he realized I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guess y'all are still fighting huh?"

"Something like that," I mumbled getting off the couch and heading in to my room.

He'd left town, and hadn't even said a word. No wonder he hadn't been around lately. Fighting back the tears I laid down. Where we broken up? Was he out fooling around? On top of everything going on with Tim Dally had taken to acting very strange around me. I couldn't remember much of what had happened that night, but obviously something had made him uncomfortable with me.

Pony's POV

"Where's Love?" I asked surprised to find Two- Bit on the couch by himself.

"In her room, she found out Tim was out of town cause I mentioned it, but I didn't know he hadn't told her."

"Its ok."

" Hey sis," I said as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"You gonna lay in bed all day?" I asked peeling the covers from over her head.

"Yes," She said turning on to her side.

"Come on Love, he had some business to take care of," I said taking a seat next to her, and slowly turning her to face me.

"He told you that!" She asked making me grin.

That at least had gotten a reaction out of her.

" No he told Ang and she told me," I said leaning away when she hit me playfully.

"You might as well get up, cause you know I'll just keep bothering you," I said mentally cheering when she rolled her eyes and flung the covers away.

" I think … he left me," She said making my heartache.

I had never seen her like this over a guy, and it was a bitter pill to swallow. She and Johnny had never argued like this, but then again the boy had followed her around like a puppy most of the time. She and Tim were deeper than that.

" I don't think he could leave you that easily," I said saying a silent prayer that Tim actually cared for her the way he said he did.

Ignoring her negative response I conned her in to going to a movie to get her mind off of things.

"We have to keep Love busy," I said holding Angela close as we sat on the couch in Tim's apartment.

"She's taken this pretty hard huh?" She asked shaking her head.

"Its not that he broke up with her or anything, he just needed some time to cool off, so when this came up he jumped at the chance."

" What's he off doing any way?" I asked giving up all hope of actually watching the television.

"I don't know he never tells me anything, Curly probably knows though." She said smiling as she gave me the look.

" Mmmhh," I said pulling her closer as I began to kiss her neck softly grinning to myself when her breath hitched.

By now I knew her body as well as I knew my own. Making my way down to her chest I mett her blue eyes. She was so beautiful that sometimes it was still hard to believe she was mine.

"What?" She asked tilting her head coyly.

"You're beautiful," I answered honestly.

"Only for you," She said making my heart swell as she pulled me closer.

"Let's go upstairs," She said squealing when I lifted her in to my arms.

"I love you Angela," I said trembling because we were as close as two people could get.

" I love you too," She whispered just before I sent us both over the edge.

I knew I was only sixteen, but I couldn't see my life without Angela in it.

Love's POV

Faking a smile as I played a game of poker with Soda and Steve I tried not to think of all the things Tim could be doing right now.

" I'm gonna turn in early guys, I don't feel so well," I said folding before heading back to the room that had become my den of pity.

Running my hand over the only picture I had of us together I scowled. There was no way he could have believed me when I told him not to bother coming back. I'd been drunk and upset, he knew me well enough to know I ran my mouth and said things I didn't mean when I had liquor in me. Throwing the photo back on to the dresser I laid on my back holding my knotted stomach as I attempted to sleep.

Sick of tossing and turning I fled to the bathroom where I proceeded to empty everything out of my stomach. I was like Pony boy that way we got sick when we were stressed. Remembering the first night with Tim in his bathroom I swore softly wishing he were here to hold back my hair and tell me that everything would be ok. Damn I'd never figured he'd up and leave without a word.

"Hey baby, you sick?" Darry asked frowning when I nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back in to bed," he said making me feel safe when he lifted me in to his arms.

"No matter what I knew I was loved," I thought letting sleep claim me as he tucked me in.

Pony's POV

Closing the door quietly I made my way back out of Love's room. She'd been sick ever since she found out about Tim leaving town, and I found myself praying he'd be back soon. After Johnny had died I'd been emotionally, and physically sick for weeks.

Tim's POV

Waiting outside the prison in the rain I sighed impatiently. Alex had gotten in to some trouble a couple of towns over about six months ago, and now he was finally getting out. It had taken me three days to drive here and last night I had slept in a cheap hotel that had looked like something out of a horror movie. Leaning the seat back I let my thoughts drift to Love once more. She'd been pretty pissed of a week ago, but she'd also been hammered. Half the time she barley remembered what had happened when she was that far-gone. Still the words had stung.

I'd given her a week to cool off when I got the call from Alex saying he'd be getting out in a few days. Damn she was a spit fire, I hadn't realized she was so bold.

Even though we were fighting I still missed her. She made me feel things no other girl had ever made me feel. Then again I hadn't given any of the greasy chics that hang around the boys and me a chance. Sitting up as the gates opened a few minutes later I promised myself I'd stop by her house first thing when I got back.


	22. Crush

Warning : Sexal content and violence

#1 Crush

Love's POV

"Dally?" I asked taking in the slender form that was hovering over me as I adjusted to the light coming in through the window.

"Yea, how ya feeling Lovey?" He asked making me frown.

What was he doing standing over my bed like a stranger? Normally when I was sick he'd lay with me,

and tell me stories or rub my stomach. He always knew how to make me feel better.

" Why are you up there?" I whined frowning when he began to shift his weight from side to side.

" Dallas?" I asked slowly pushing myself to a sitting position as I began to emerge from sleep.

My fever had finally lowered last night to 100, but I was still feeling kind of out of it.

"You been real weird lately, did I do something wrong?"

"No… I just owe you an apology, I mean I know you don't remember, but

I screwed up real bad, I was jealous of you and Tim."

"Why?" I asked shocked at his admission.

"Cause I felt like he was taking you away from me, and with Johnny cakes gone, you're all I have left," He whispered coming to sit beside me on the bed.

" I confused one kind of love with another," He said smiling as he attempted to tame the bird's nest my locks had become.

"You'll always be my little sister Love, I just don't want you to ever forget about me, and leave me behind," He said trembling as I pulled him in to a hug.

"Dallas Lawrence Winston I couldn't love you more if you were my own brother," I whispered hoarsely clearing my throat.

Sure I'd had a crush on Dally when I was like ten, but every girl around these parts had crushed on him at some point. I mean the guy was smoking hot.

" I know, I just found out about you and Tim and freaked out, you just fit in with his crew so fast and so

quick, and then after the fight with Darry you were never around and I started picturing you

never coming back."

"Dally you know you're welcome wherever I am," I said smiling as I basked in the warmth of his arms.

He was just as much family as the other boys were.

" How long have I been out of it?" I asked content now that he was seated beside me in the bed with his arm around my shoulders.

" About a week, your fever was pretty high, and you were in and out of it for awhile."

Nodding my head thoughtfully I leaned my head against his shoulder content to listen to his voice as he

continued to fill me in on whatI'd missed.

" A lot of Tim's outfit has been around too, checking up on you." Smiling I couldn't stop the blush that crept over my face.

I liked that they were still there for me despite the fact that Tim and me were on the outs. I'd grown pretty attached to them the past fewmonths.

" I think, you're pretty much stuck with them for life now." He said making me chuckle when he tweaked my nose.

"OK, not that I don't love spending time with you, but I need a shower," I said grateful for his help as I made my way out of the room on my own for the first time in a week other than to go to the bathroom.

"Well you still have a fever so anything besides hanging out on the

couch is pretty much out of the picture," he said sternly as I rolled

my eyes.

Just when I thought I was happy to have him back around he had to go

and open his mouth and say something stupid like that. Shaking my

head I tossed the nightshirt in to the hamper, and turned the water

up as hot as I could stand it before stepping in.

Tim's POV

Rubbing my eyes I blinked, fighting back the burning sensation that

told me just how tired I was. Just another half hour and I'd be back

in Tulsa. I'd never imagined I'd miss the East Side so much.

Collapsing in the bed after stumbling in to the apartment I let

myself fall in to a much-needed sleep.

Groaning I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"What the hell Ang?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell she

was rambling on about, and why it was important enough to wake me at

eight in the morning.

"You need to go square things away with Love, she's been sick for the

past few weeks."

"What?" I asked suddenly awake as I focused on the last sentence she

had just said.

"Love, she's been running a fever for a week now, they thought we

were going to have to take her to the hospital for a while there."

"What happened?"

" She found out you were out of town, and then bam she was sick, ya

know how she is when it comes to being worried about shit."

Stretching as I stood I yawned once more before heading to the shower.

" I'll head over to the Curtis place as soon as I'm done." I said

smirking as I shut the door in her face . Sometimes she was too damn

bossy for her own good, but this time she was right.

Love's POV

Looking up as the door swung open I froze. Forgetting everything I

had been angry about when I locked eyes with Tim for the first time

in almost two weeks.

On my feet before I could even think about what I was doing I found

myself in Tim's arms once more with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Never again," I murmured burying my nose in his neck as I breathed

in the scent that was just … Tim.

The one thing this ordeal had shown me was that He was worth it.

Worth the pain and aggravation that came with a relationship. Just

being her right now, in this moment made the last week a distant

memory

Tim's POV

Savoring the feel of Love in my arms once more I closed my eyes as I

accepted the truth. She might as well keep that ring for good, cause

I'd be damned if I ever let her go. She was mine, and I wanted her

for life.

No more wondering if she was still mine after a fight or playing the

let's see who cracks first game that all couples did when they were

just starting out. We were more than that. The truth was it hurt more

being away from her than it did having her mad at me. Leaning back to

meet her eyes I winced at the dark circles and blood shot eyes. She'd

been just as miserable as me. There we no words for a time as out

eyes locked in silent conversation, saying everything that needed to

be said.


	23. Changes

Love's pov

Stretching I ran a hand through my hair as I took in the clock next to the bed. It was just after six thirty, and I was at my house. I split most my time between here and Tim's so waking up was some times a little bit disorientating. Smiling at the fell of the warm body next to mine I turned to look at Pony. He must have opted to sleep with me instead of Soda last night, but with the way he snores sometimes I didn't blame him. Slipping out of the bed without waking him I headed in to the kitchen to catch Soda before he went to work. Between working and dealing with the Shepard gang I hadn't had much one on one time with my other half. Back at Tim's I'd become some kind of den mother. Listening to the boys when they were upset, loving them when no one else would, and providing them with the female affection most were deprived of. I didn't mind though, it made me feel like I had meaning in life.

I knew at times I was the only thing that stood between some of our boys and jail. I'd been woke in the middle of the night before to keep someone from blowing their stack.. Watching them listen to my voice of reason made me truly feel like my Mother's child. She had been like that with the boys around the neighborhood before she passed. Always making time to listen to them, and give them motherly advice with out coming of as condescending. Padding in to the room I smiled at the sight of Soda making green eggs and ham… literally.

"We never should have introduced him to food dye." I thought smiling as I crept up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey you," I said knowing my smile mirrored his own.

"Hey, did you see your new brother on the couch?" He asked chuckling as I turned to look at Curly sprawled out on the sofa.

Since getting back together a couple of months ago things had changed drastically. Darry knew to keep his mouth shut when it came to Tim, and me and Curly and I had grown a lot closer. He was a common face around the house now, as well as a lot of the boys from the Shepard crew.

" I wonder if he was drunk," I muttered smiling when he added extra eggs and ham to accommodate me with out asking.

" Don't know, what are you up to today?"

"Noplans, the boys are handling business at the house, and its normally tense and boring as hell so I'm steering clear."

"Wanna help me and Steveo fix up his car at the shop today?" He asked as I shadowed his steps around the kitchen the way I had always done as a child.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," I said ruffling his hair as we sat down to eat. Steve still got under my skin but to spend time with Soda I could ignore him.

I knew my way around a car just as well if not better than Soda. My dad had been huge on making sure I could take care of myself with or without my brothers around. I had actually taken shop in school instead of home ex, which had suited me just fine.

Pony's Pov

In the middle of scrambling eggs I looked up as the front door swung open. Preparing for an attack by Two bit I smiled when I was pleasantly surprised by my girlfriend.

"Hey Ang, you want some breakfast?" I asked frowning when she shook her head and flopped down at the table. She was either in a fowl mood or not feeling well.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning off the stove as I scoped the eggs on to a plate.

" I don't feel to hot, but I didn't feel like sitting at home while they all gathered for their meeting?" She said rolling her eyes at the fact that her brothers gang had taken over the small apartment.

" I'm sorry," I said smoothing her hair back from her fast as I took a seat behind her.

Paling as she took one look at the eggs and ran for the bathroom at full speed looking green around the gills.

"I got you," I whispered holding her hair back as she continued to dry heave. She must have picked up a bug somewhere. Wincing as she shivered I wiped her mouth with a warm washcloth and helped her to sit up.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as he face flushed with embarrassment.

"Glory Ang, don't apologize to me when you're the one who's sick, I've taken care of Love plenty when she was sick, so don't feel bad."

"Here, let's get you in to bed," I said gently lifting her as I took her to my room.

"Just get some rest, and I'll be in the living room if you need anything ok?" I asked tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Love's Pov

Rolling my eyes at the girls who swarmed my brother on lunch break I shook my head at his grin. He was eating it up, but I knew none of this girl's held his attention. The best way to get Soda to act like you didn't notice him. Out right ignoring him would make him go out of his way to talk to you and give you special attention. He liked a challenge, and a girl that could keep him on his toes would win him over every time. Spotting another girl who was watching the show with amusement I decided to introducer myself. She was a greaser girl, but dressed decent like me, with shoulder length chestnut hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. I had never seen her before, and I liked to keep in the know with who lived in our neighborhood.

"Hey your new right? I haven't seen you in here before."

"Yea, my name's Gwen, and the guy over there is my brother Brady we just moved in to the neighbor hood a couple days ago, Brady's real handy with cars, and he thought he might be able to get some work here."

" I savvy, my name's Love, and the cute one over there being mobbed is my brother Soda Pop," I said laughing as her eyes widened.

"Yea, my parent's were real cards for sure, I got another brother names Pony boy."

"Does this happen everyday?" She asked laughing as I rolled my eyes.

" I can see by your expression that it does, its weird when other girl's are so wild about your brother isn't' it?" I asked surprised I was being so candid with someone I had just met.

I didn't take to people easily, especially girl's , but there was something about Gwen that put me at ease.

Gwen's Pov

"Yea, especially since, they'd smash a boy's face in for acting the same way about you in public," I answered laughing when we shared a knowing look.

"So what made you move to Tulsa?" She asked making me tense.

This was the part I hated.

"Our mom passed a month ago, and we just felt like we needed a change of scenery you know?"

"Yea, I dig, we lost out parents a while back, you never get over it, but it does get better," She said making me feel like we had an instant bond.

" Listen, if your brother knows his stuff, I can put a word in with my brother," She said making me feel like things were going to be all right for the first time in months.

"Yea, he's been under the hood since he could walk pretty much, my Uncle was a mechanic back home, and he taught Brady all he knows."

"Brady come here," I said waving him over to meet Love once I caught his eye.

"This Love, her brother Soda pop works here, and they're in need of some help."

"Hey Love," he said smiling in a way that said he approved of her, which was rare for him.

Usually in the places we could afford the girls were loud, and fast.

"Nice to met you Brady, you ever worked in a shop before."

"Yea, with my Uncle, since I was about twelve."

"Let me see what I can do," She said surprising me when she came back a few minutes later with Soda Pop in tow.

I hadn't said anything to Love, but glory did I think he was good lucking. I could see why the girl's were making such a scene over him, but I was too shy to even say hello to a guy on my own. Not to mention Brady nearly scared off any boy that looked at me twice.

"Soda this is Gwen and her brother Brady, he's been working on cars since he was a kid."

"Hey man, the pays not the best, but the management is pretty laid back, and if you want to come back up here tomorrow we could get you started."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Brady said smiling the first true smile I had seen in a long time.

" No problem, I know what's it like to have a lil sister to take care of," He said winking at me as they shook hands.

Love's Pov

Seeing the interest in Soda's eyes, and the way Gwen blushed prettily at his flirting I felt the gears in my head begin to spin. It was time he found a girl worth a spit, and I was just the matchmaker who could get them together.

Tim's Pov

Swearing under my breath as the meeting ended I tried to relax my tensed muscles. We had a new gang trying to move in to our territory, and they needed to be dealt with quickly. They called themselves the Spiders, and they were bad news. My boys were no angels, by any means, but these guys were even bigger hoods than we were. Running a hand through my hair I sipped on the beer I had in my hand wondering how I was going to break the news to Love. Rumbles she understood, but I got the feeling this thing with the Spiders was going to turn in to an all out turf war.


	24. Making it official

Tim's POV

Sitting on the couch I pretended to watch the television as I thought of ways to break the news to Love. Things had been going so well since we'd patched things up I hated to end her happiness. I could wait until I knew more about what was going on, but if she got caught with her guard down I would never forgive myself. I knew without a doubt if anyone ever hurt her like she'd been hurt before I would be going to the cooler permanently cause I 'd murder them.

"Why the sour expression?" Curly asked, making me realize just how much I had been boarding. The dynamics of our relationship had changed since Love, and I had to admit, I felt closer to the kid than I had in years.

"Just trying to figure out what I could possibly give Love to make her happy before I have to tell her about the Spiders."

"Umm short of a child, I think you're screwed ," he said paling when I smiled.

"Uhhh , I was just kidding Tim," he said making me laugh.

"Yea, I know, I aint thinking about kids, just that it might be time to make things official between us," I said liking the thought of having her locked in to a more permanent type of situation.

"You know I aint got objections, I couldn't love her more if she really was my sister."

Nodding my head thoughtfully I stood, knowing I needed to have a talk with Darry before I did anything. Love would be torn in two if I asked her and didn't get his permission. I knew better than to make her try and choose between her family and me.

"I'll be back in a while," I said lifting the collar of my leather jacket against the wind as I set down the street.

The days were growing colder, and I knew it wouldn't be long before snow was blanketing the ground. Thinking about Curlys' comment earlier I couldn't help but smile at the thought of little red haired babies with my dark eyes, and their mother's flawless skin and smile. It was all too easy to see Love rounded with my child. Shaking my head I marveled at the changes she had wrought in such a small amount of time. A few months ago I hadn't even thought I would ever want to settle for just one girl, let alone marry one. Reaching the Curtis home I nodded at Pony boy before heading to the kitchen where Darry was preparing dinner.

"Hey man, Love is still at the Dx with Soda and Steve," he said placing a pan of chicken in to the oven before turning to face me.

" Well, I wanted to talk to you alone," I said standing tall as he eyes me suspiciously , eyes narrowing to slits as his green gaze turned to ice.

"Let's talk outside then," He said flashing Pony a look that said he'd stay right where he was at if he knew what was good for him.

"What's this about Shepard."

" I'm going to ask your sister to marry me, and I know she won't be happy unless she knows she has your blessing when she accepts." I said smirking when his jaw dropped.

He'd expected me to give him some kiss off speech about how I didn't want to hurt Love, but I wanted out of the relationship. I would've thought he'd known better by now.

"I wanted more for her than this life, her and Pony are real smart, they could go anywhere they wanted, maybe even go to college," he said shoving his hands in to his pockets as he looked out towards the street.

" All I Wanted was my baby sister back, the way she had been before the girls' reformatory, but then here you come, with a chip the side of Texas on your shoulder, a wrap sheet longer than my arm, and a bad attitude, and some how you manage to wrap my sister around your finger."

"My eighteen year old stubborn sister who never listens to anyone in love with the biggest hoods this side of Tulsa." He said shaking his head as he turned to face me.

"She deserves more than a run down his full of squalling babies she can't afford." He said coldly as he ice turned icey.

" I never said she didn't Darry, I never said I was against her going to college, and its not like I tell her anything, you know as well as I do you don't tell her anything," I said shaking my head as I tried to make peace.

"You think I don't know she's too good for me? Well I know, but even still I can't let her go, ever since she came back, that was it for me."

"Hell I never wanted kids or marriage before Love, I mean I had my hands full with Angela, and Curly."

" I know I can't give her a mansion on the hill, or a fancy car, but I will love her till we die, and defend her with my life, isn't that enough?" I asked hooking my thumbs in my belt loop as I struck what I knew to be a nonchalant pose, leaning against the wall.

"Just know if you break her heart Tim we will hurt you," He said in a tone I had never heard before.

Studying his clenched jaw, and flashing eyes I nodded my head as he earned a new level of respect… so he could be dangerous when he needed to be.

"With that said I guess the only thing left is welcome to the family," he said admitting defeat as he held out his hand.

"I'll make her happy," I said surprised that I cared so much about what he thought, then again we had grown up together.

" You'd better, go tell the guys, I'm gonna take a walk, its hard to let go after being both mom and dad," He said quietly, making me realize just how much he'd given up for those three.

Darry's POV

Kicking at the cans that littered the street I tried to be happy for Love. She was happier than I'd seen her since Mom and Dad had passed, but she was still just a baby. The thought of her tied to Tim Shepard for the rest of her life just didn't set well. I mean sure he had changed some, but still he was who he was. Love, Soda, and Pony were all I had left, and I could feel them slipping away more and more every day. They were growing up too fast and needing me less and less. Not that I didn't want them to stand on there on , it was just leaving me feeling mighty useless.

When Mom and Dad died my life had come to a screeching halt, and the only thing I could think about for a long time was how to keep us all together. Loosing Love had killed something inside of me and though I had never told the boys I had felt guilty for a long time afterwards. Now that things were starting to work themselves out, I had no ideal what to do. I had no friends outside the gang, no social life with all the work I had been doing, and no one who cared about me other than the gang. Sighing I found myself in the park I always used to take the other too. Sitting on a swing I pushed off letting my thoughts wander. Maybe it was time for me to start thinking about what I wanted, cut down on the work hours, maybe take a few classes at the local college. I liked books just as much as Pony, I'd just forgotten how to have fun for the last few years. Pumping my legs harder I let the wind caress my face, feeling like I could taste freedom for the first time I could remember since my parent's death.

Brigit

Picking up the pace I clutched the books to my chest as I continued on my way home. I was taking classes at the local community college here, and I had learned very quickly that in my new town people from my side of town weren't treated to well. Greaser's they called us. I could never begin to understand it, but I was used to being alienated and threatened. In the 1950's there was only one thing worse than being a greaser, and that was being black. My Father was white, and my Mother was black, leaving me in some kind of strange limbo. With my light caramel skin, hazel eyes and up turned nose I was usually mistaken for Spanish. My lush lips, and coarse black hair made most people wonder, but most never asked. My Dad was from Ireland, and there things had been different he'd told me he had married the woman he loved, and color had never mattered one way or another.

As the eldest child of three I found myself very protective of my others siblings, and the difficulties they encountered. Though I normally played by the rules, I'd been known in to get in to more than one fistfight defending my little sisters. Dillon, and Aidan were twins, just a year younger than me, and able to take care of them. It was Cadee I worried about the most, at just sixteen she was still naïve, and blind to the cruelty others were capable off. We'd all sheltered her, but we were close, and we'd always been taught to look out for each other. We'd moved here after dad had gotten sick from working in the coalmines. Taking a cut in pay we had all silently suffered the downgrade in lifestyle as Dad went to work for a local factory.

We'd been here for a few months, and mostly us O'Brien's kept to ourselves. I'd gotten a job at the local dinner to help out with the bills and to keep me busy when I wasn't in school. The boys left me alone after my brother's had come in a few times. They were huge towering over me at six feet, and a few shades darker, with angular faces, and greased up black hair that made them look tuff and hoodish. They'd taken to hanging around with some unsavory characters, but it was nothing worse than the Irish boys from our old neighborhood. Frowning as the white mustang continued to creep just a few feet away, I made a sharp turn, and cut through the park, breaking in to a run when I realized the car had come to a stop. Soc's in this neighborhood were never up to any good, and I didn't relish becoming their next victim. Swearing when I was brought down by what I swore was a flying tackle, I began to scream for all I was worth struggling against the heavily muscled arm pinning me down, and running over my body. Greasers stuck up for each other, most of them went around just spoiling for a fight, if there was anyone within hearing distance they would come.

"Get off me!" I yelled biting the hand that covered my mouth.

"Shut her up man." Said the leader, a blonde haired blue eyed all American type that made my skin crawl.

"You sure are pretty hazel eyes," He said making me gag as his friends held me down , covering my mouth as he ripped my shirt.

Kicking and wiggling for all I was worth I found myself dazed by the slap the heavy handed blonde laid across my face.

"Don't fight it baby, you'll love it I promise," He whispered making my eyes well with tears.

I was going to loose my virginity here on the playground by some blonde ass hole, while his friends held me down and watched. Chocking on my screams and tears as he slid a hand under my skirt I closed my eyes tight trying to disassociate myself from what was going on.

Darry's POV

Hearing the shrills screams of a female on the other side of the park I abandoned my swing and made my way over to the patch of wooded area. I couldn't' stomach a guy putting his hands on a woman, and I knew from the sounds this girl was making that whatever they were doing was not consensual. Seeing red at the sight of four Soc's holding down a small, decent looking greaser chic I grabbed two by their colors, landing a solid kick to the face of the boy attempting to unhook her bra. Sizing up the situation I swore as the Soc's took off now that were someone man enough to fight back. I would have enjoyed pounding their faces in, because there was something about this girl that made me think of Love. She wasn't dressed like most girls in these parts with her white skirt, and pale blue polo top, and she didn't look like any one I knew. She was gorgeous with coco colored skin, and wide hazel eyes. Her pulled from her face in a ponytail, but I could tell it was jet-black, and long.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling beside her as she clutched her shirt together in a fist, and shook refusing to meet my eyes.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you," I whispered trying to see just how much damage the boys had inflicted.

Sighing as she eyes me warily I slowly removed my jacket draping it around her smaller frame to block the cool wind.

"Come on, I live nearby I'll get you fixed up," I said surprised when she took the hand I offered, and let me help her stand.

"These your books?" I asked bending to pick up the scattered papers, and textbooks a few feet away.

Taking in her nod I raised an eyebrow impressed at the anatomy book I held in my hand.

"You must be pretty smart to be taking Anatomy," I said relieved when she smiled shyly and glanced at the ground.

It wasn't just the physical wounds I had been concerned with.

"I'm Darrell Curtis, but every one calls me Darry," I said feeling like I was in high school as we walked along, me carrying her books.

"Brigit O'Brien," She said smiling as my eyes widened. So I'd found myself an Irish Gal to tend to.

Brigit

I knew I was taking a risk heading home with a boy I barley knew, but I couldn't go home like this, and he had saved me. He seemed nice enough, not like most of the Greaser boys who would probably be propositioning me right now and talking dirty. Smiling gratefully as Darry continued to make one-sided small talk while I tried to get myself together I studied his face. Glory but he was handsome, with all that wheat colored hair, those eyes, and that body. Shaking myself mentally, I fought back the crush that had been forming, he might think I was exotic looking now, but when he found out why I looked this way, he wouldn't be caught dead with me, it was the way it always worked.

" I live with my two younger brothers Pony Body, and Soda Pop, and occasionally my sister Love, when she's not staying with her fiancée," He said rolling his eyes in a way that let me know he was a good older brother who loved his sister.

" Most of the time our friends hang around too, so let me go in first before you head in, I don't want you to be embarrassed or anything," He said making my face flame as I realized I must be quite a mess.

"Thank you for going through so much trouble Darry, I- I just can't go home right now, my brothers would kill someone, and I need to just … get my thoughts together you know?" I said sighing when he nodded his head in understanding. He dug okay.


	25. Darry Found a girl

Darry found a girl?

Darry's Pov

I was actually nervous as I opened the door, surprised to find Love and Soda cuddled together on the couch in what I could only call twin bonding. They were watching the tv with a plate of chocolate cake, and a glass of milk they appeared to be sharing between them. I had always thought they were twins because they were too weird for anyone else but themselves to really understand. Just like two peas in a pod, they were the only two members in the family who had never really fought. I knew it tore them up at times being caught up in the middle of everything, me and Pony both pleading our cases like they were our jury. Shaking my head I smiled at the giggle that escaped Love before walking in front of the television to block their view.

"What's up big buddy?" Love asked eyes sparkling with mirth as Soda burst in to giggles. Like I said, they were odd ones.

" I just rescued this greaser girl form a couple Soc's down at the park, now she's pretty shook up, and I want y'all to help her feel at home," I said knowing there couldn't have been a better choice for people to be home right now. There was just something about Love and Soda that put people at ease. Apart they were endearing and sweet, but together with those killer greens, and deep eyes they were a welcoming committee.

"She okay man?" Soda asked suddenly serious as Love shivered. Remembering things that she probably wanted to forget.

"Yea, she's pretty tough, an Irish girl," I said shaking my head as I thought about the strength my mother and now my sister possessed.

"She'd still kind of shook up , and a little embarrassed, they uh, ripped her shirt."

" I'll go grab her something to wear," Love said pausing to turn to me just outside of her room.

"You're a good guy Darrel, just like Daddy was," She said rushing in to the room before I could see the softening of her eyes as they grew shiny with tears.

When she was younger she'd been an open book with her heart on her sleeve, but she' d been more closed of recently. The uncharacteristic show of emotion was reassuring. The little girl I'd taken care of was still in there somewhere.

Brigit's POV

Pulling the jacket closer I shivered in the biting wind, wondering just what Darry was saying right now. It was clear , that this kind of thing was a common occurrence.

"Its just my brother and sister in there, Soda Pop and Love and they dig okay," He said smiling bashfully as he stepped back on to the porch.

"Love got caught alone by some Soc's a couple months back, she's a tough chic too."

"Soda Pop, and Love?" I asked smiling when he grinned.

"Yea, I got a younger brother named Pony boy too, my dad was a real creative guy."

"What about your name?" I asked letting myself relax for the first time since we landed in Tulsa.

"Someone had to keep the family tradition alive, and be named after our Father, Love's first name is Gloria too, to be fair my mom said."

"She sounds really cool."

"Yea… yea she was," He said making me want to kick myself.

" I'm sorry," I said watching as he shrugged.

"Its okay, it's been about two years, we're getting along okay."

Nodding my head I followed him in to the house, surviving at any cost I understood. Shivering as I thought about the hell my life had been the year before I ignored the tattoo on my back that now seemed to be burning a hole in to my skin. Sometimes the deepest scars where the ones you couldn't easily see.

"Hey guys this is Brigit O'brien, Brigit, this my brother Soda pop, and my sister Love."

Nodding my head in greeting I clutched his jacket closer grateful when Love offered a shirt as a peace offering.

"Come on you can change in my room."

Following her I relaxed when she closed the door staying as she handed me the white t-shirt, and turned away to face the wall.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked flopping on the bed the way I'd seen Kadee do a million times before.

"Nah, you're brother came and they high tailed it out of there like they were on fire," I said chuckling.

"Yea, sometimes his muscles come in handy," She said snorting.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked turning to look at her as she answered.

"Yea, they did, really bad, but that aint ever going to happen again, word to the wise, it aint safe to walk around by yourself here," She said sitting up.

"Well I have classes on Mondays, Weds, and Fridays that let out at 8:00, and my brothers have better things to do than babysit," I said smiling when her mouth opened in shock.

"I'm the oldest in the family, so trust me the dynamics in our relationships are a lot different, sides I was pretty tough where we came from, I guess I just need to start carrying my blade again," I said sighing.

I was hoping to get away from that kind of life here.

"Things will cool down here soon," She said rising as we headed for the door.

I spent another hour there before headed home, and in that time I think I feel in love with Soda Pop and Love. He was a free spirit that made me laugh, and Love who I learned was his twin completely balanced him out, like a yin to yang. They made me laugh, and joy wasn't something that came in abundance to me lately. We'd all sat around the living room shooting the breeze, and for a minute I actually felt like I belonged. Then I'd realized how late it was, and took of saying I needed to get home before they sent out a search party for me.

"Hey Darry , you going to walk Brigit home after classes now?" Love asked grinning as I threw her a mock glare.

" You been walking home in the evenings?" Soda asked.

"Yea, I mean its no big deal, I have courses – "

" I'll start meeting you after work," Darry said ignoring the stubborn set of my jaw.

"Really I can take care of myself."

"Come on Brigit, it'd make us all feel a whole lot better," Soda said making me scowl as he and Love double teamed with those puppy dog eyes of there's.

"Fine, class let's out at 8:30, Mon, Weds, Friday!" I said throwing my hands in the air as I made my way from the house shaking my head.

Love's pOv

"I like her," I said smiling as we watched the exasperated girl leave the house muttering under her breath.

"You've been making new friends left and right haven't you?" Soda said missing my mischievous grin as he ruffled my friend.

What I'd been making left and right were matches.

"Where's Pony anyways?" Darry asked.

"He took Ang home, I think she caught a bug from Curly," I said grinning as I heard the all to familiar roar of a motorcycle coming up the street.

"Here comes lover boy," Soda teased laughing when I stuck my tongue out at him before running outside to meet Tim.

"Hey baby!" I said throwing myself in to his arms the minute he got off the bike.

"Hey yourself," He said laughing as he swung me in to his arms.

" I got something I want to talk to you about doll, can we split?"

"Sure ," I said suddenly nervous, as he tone went from playful to serious .


	26. Will you

Love's POV

Holding on to Tim's waist as we speed in to the night I tried not to

think about the reason why he was being so secretive. A gal could

drive herself crazy that way. Especially when she was dating one Tim

Shepard. Curious as we pulled into the parking lot at Buck's I

frowned. Dal hadn't mentioned any party to me, and I'd seen him in

passing earlier that day. Sides why would he be all closed lipped

about a trip to Bucks'?

" We're here," he said grinning as he helped me off.

" What in the world are you up to Timothy?" I asked cocking my

eyebrow in my best impression of Two-Bit.

"You'll see," He said taking my hand as he led me in to the building,

and out to the back patio.

Surprised to see the picnic table set up with a checkered tablecloth,

and a picnic basket, I smiled. Damn, but my boy could be sweet when

he wanted to. Of course this usually meant he had messed up pretty

bad some how.

"For once I didn't do anything Lovey," he said making me laugh as he

read my expression.

"Just have a seat," He said pulling out hamburger in fries.

Laughing I shook my head and kissed his cheek, yeap , that was Tim

for ya. He'd always be a hood at heart and I'd never want it any

other way. Content to eat in silence I snuggled against his warmth;

Happy to actually be spending some time alone for once. He had been

pretty preoccupied with is set lately, and though I understood, it

was still lonesome at times. It was hard coming second at times, but

I knew it was a part of who Tim was.

Tim's pov

The burger tasted like sawdust as I forced it past the lump in my

throat, and I hoped she didn't notice just how nervous I was. I had

never been any good at this romance shit, and the last thing I wanted

to do was disappoint Love. I mean didn't girl's sit around dreaming

about how they were going to be proposed to? It put a lot of pressure

on us guys. I mean we we're all ready backwards considering she'd

been wearing my ring for months now. Smiling at the look of content

she wore now even though we were sitting at Buck's eating hamburger

and fries, I knew I was doing the right thing, and the nervousness

subsided as I waited for her to finish up.

Love's PoV

Smiling I met Tim's eyes as he watched me eat. He had a way of making

me feel special when I was just doing every day tasks. Like me eating

was the most enchanting thing in the world. God I'd fallen hard.

"Love," he said taking my hand as I pushed aside my plate.

"Yea Timmy," I said grinning as he blushed.

" Will you marry me?" He asked completely flooring me as my mouth

dropped open.

Was I hallucinating, or did Tim Shepard just ask me to marry him? Had

the moment I'd been dreaming about for the past six months actually

just occurred.

"Babe… say something," He whispered snapping me out of my spell.

"Oh my god yes!" I screeched laughing hysterically as I flung myself

in to his arms.

" I love you, I love you, I love you," I said placing kisses all over

his face as he beamed.

Tim's POV

Holding her close I silently thanked whatever forces had brought us

together. This lil broad had touched me in a way I never thought

anyone could any more. She was my life, and knowing she felt the same

way actually humbled me, and believe me I' m not the type to be

humble about anything. Who would've thought Gloria Love Curtis would

one day grow up to be the dame who saw through my rep, and stole my

heart.

Brigit's POV

Muttering to myself I made my way down the street to my house. So I'd

finally found some friends of my own. They were good people, and they

seemed to dig okay. Sides it was about time I found my niche in this

town. I'd learned at a real young age, that if you had to have a few

people out there watching your back. Now I had myself a bona fide

bodyguard. Smiling I shook my head, after everything I'd been through

it felt good to have someone looking out for me. Thinking of the

bruises that were still healing, I knew I'd be more careful about who

I feel in with this time around. Then again it wasn't like Darry was

anything like Max. Scowling at the thought of my ex I instantly

thought back at the four years of hell I had lived with him by my

side. I had run that set , and when we were alone he had made me

suffer for it.

I'd like to think the boys would've stepped in if they had known what

was going on. But I'd kept it to myself, hiding bruises, and

explaining away bruises. It wasn't hard when you lived the life I

had. Being the leader of any gang was hard, and you ended up

defending your rep constantly. It wasn't something I had ever wanted,

but I had to make sure my brothers were safe, so I'd thrown in with

them when they'd joined. Unluckily for me Mac had taken a keen

interest in me, and I'd been to young and stupid to see him for what

he had been till I was in too deep.

Flash Back

Shoving my clothes in my duffle bag, I nervously watched the door

expecting Max to come home early and ruin my escape. I'd been living

with him for over a year, and after last night I knew I had to get

out if I wanted to leave. He'd come home last night drunk, and almost

drowned me in the bathtub last night. That was the last straw, I

couldn't pretend that everything was okay anymore. Leaving anything

that he had ever given me I rushed from the tiny apartment, leaving

his class ring on the dresser. I was the leader of this crew, no own

would question my decision to go home. They'd just assume I was

pissed at him, and when things didn't go back to the way they were,

they'd have to adjust. If I didn't live with him Max would never get

the chance to put his hands on me again.

Besides my Father had put in for a job transfer and I knew it was

just a matter of time will we got out of this shit hole of a town.

Swearing as I ran in to Max on the top of the stair well I prepared

myself for the fight of my life.Ever since he had started hitting me

I'd taken it. Gritting my teeth, and protecting my ribs as the abuse

reigned down on my body. This time would be different.

I'd die before I stayed with him a moment longer.

" What are you doing?" He asked taking in the duffle bags I had slung

over my shoulders.

"Leaving," I said squaring my shoulders as he grabbed my arm and

threw me in to the wall.

Letting the bags fall to the floor I picked myself back up charging

him. Taking pleasure in the look of shock that crossed his face

before I plowed in to his stomach head first I let the momentum carry

us to the floor laying a left hook on him before had a chance to bat

an eyelash. This was a war I would not loose. Screaming as he brought

his hand up and grabbed my hair I found myself dazed by a punch to

the face. Normally he never left a mark that could be seen, but he

was sloppy now, and enraged. Struggling to catch my breath I did the

one thing I knew would put him out of commission long enough for me

to get out of the building and home. Rearing back I put all the pain

and humiliation he'd put me through in to the swing I landed on his

crotch.

Taking to my feet as he feel to the ground howling I spit in his face.

"You will never put your hands on me again, and we will never be more

than two people who happen to run with the same crew," I said feeling

in control of my life for the first time since I was sixteen as I ran

down the stairs and out the building that had almost become my grave.

Shivering at the memory I quickened my pace suddenly eager to see my

family.


	27. Sister in Law

Warning: Sexual content and VIolence

A/n:

Brigit's POV

"Hey you get lost on the way home?" Dillion asked making me scowl.

"No I made some friends of my own," I said poking Aidan in the

stomach when he mocked me with a feigned look of surprise.

"So you've decided to be social have ya?" He asked laughing as I

flicked him off, and made my way further in to the house where my mom

was making dinner.

"Hey mom, I can help with that," I said setting my books aside and

washing my hands before I took over the task of making stew.

I was used to tending to things around the house, cause once Dad's

health had started to deteriorate it was me who had to pick up the

slack. Smiling at my Mother's grateful glance I tried to imagine life

without my parents and couldn't. I didn't know how Darry had managed

to keep them all together and sane.

"Hey you," I said smiling as Kadee brought her home work in to the

kitchen to be closer to me while I cooked.

As the two girls we were really close, and I loved that she had her own mind, and did things her way. It drove me crazy at times, but I knew I'd never have to

worry about her just "Falling" in with the wrong crowd. If I washonest, she was really kind of Socy, book smart and clean cut she was the odd ball in this family full of hooligans.

"Hey Brig, how was class?"

"Hard," I said wrinkling my nose as she laughed.

I was smart, but anatomy was kicking my ass. I hadn't pored over

books this way since calculus in high school.

"You'll get it," She said turning back to the history assignment at

hand as I popped the biscuits in the oven.

Leaning against the counter I couldn't help the small smile that

crept on to my lips. I felt like I had a secret that no one knew about with Darry, and I hadn't even kissed him yet.

Darry's POV

"Who was the looker?" Two Bit asked coming in a few moments after

Brigit had left.

"Her name's Bridgit, but trust me when I say she's not your type," I said rolling my eyes as I placed the chicken in the frying pan full of grease.

"Didn't know I was cutting in on your territory," He said smirking as Soda grinned and poked his head in to the kitchen.

"She was real exotic looking, like she might have a little black in her," Two- Bit said nonchalantly instantly glued to the television now that Mickey was on.

He wasn't one to care about color. A looker was a looker in his book, besides we were all ready Greasers, and in this town that was too low for even the dog's to bite.

" She might have, I didn't want to ask her right out, seeing as how we just met," I said thinking about the curve of her full lips, and the coarse texture of her hair.

My parent's had raised us to think of everyone as equal, and I could care less what color her parents were. Truth was it had been a long time since I d met a classy girl with a brain in her head. Shaking my head I smiled at the path my thoughts were taken on their own. Maybe I did have a thing for Miss Brigit O'Brien. Suddenly excitedabout next Monday I began to hum.

Sodas' POV

"What's up with Super Dope?" Steve asked plopping down beside me as

he came in to the house.

"He met a girl," I said laughing as Steve eyebrows flew up in to his swirl.

When had we forgotten that Darry was just a couple years older? He

was humming a song my mom used to sing a lot, and I couldn't help but wonder if Brigit was going to break his heart or actually get him to loosen up a little bit. Thinking of Sandy I wondered once more what made her cheat in the first place. She'd always seemed so happy to be with me, and I thought she'd appreciate the fact that I didn't pressure her about sex the way most guys my way would've. Shaking my head I admitted to myself I would never truly understand women. IT

was hard enough figuring out what was going on inside of Love's head,

and she was my twin.

"Well I say it's about time he lightened up and had some fun," Steve said laughing, as Two-Bit made sure Darry wasn't looking before whispering that the girl was a real looker.

" Don't let him catch you talking bout her like that, he's already pretty protective," I said thinking back to the last real relationship Darry had been in.

He dated Judy pretty much exclusively through high school, and we all

thought they'd get married when they both choose to stay here in Tulsa and attend the local college. After the accident she'd split, couldn't handle Darry getting a roofing job, and taking care of us, instead of out having fun with her. She'd always been really soc like, and after her parents had come in to money we'd never really seen her around any more. That was a tough time for him, but he'd just dug his heels in and focused all his attention in keeping us together, and working. I think it was why he was so hard on Pony. He knew he had potential, and he wanted him to make something of himself, especially since he couldn't.

"How'd they met anyways?" Two- Bit asked making me shrug.

"Ask Darry," I said feigning ignorance, it wasn't my place to say anything, and Darry was real private about certain things.

"Man you know how closed lipped he is when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, cause if he brought them around you it'd probably scare em off," Steve said laughing as Two-Bit rolled his eyes and the rest of the gang strolled in.

Listening to Darry hum I wondered what Gwen was doing right now. Her

brother started work with us tomorrow, and I get a feel for him before I made up my mind if I was interested or not. I mean Gwen was a looker for sure, but Sandy had been too. She was different in a different way though, natural looking beauty, that didn't require tons of make up, dark hair, and sparkling eyes. The ease that she'd instantly had with Love, and the way she'd ignored the fawning going

on in the gas station had impressed me.

If girls didn't pass the Love test, they were gone immediately. She had a sixth sense when it came to females, but she had t been around when I dated Sandy so I'd never real know if she would have gotten the seal of approval or not.

Maybe I could pump Love for more information after they started hanging out. If she wasn't all ready playing matchmaker in that red head of hers.

Pony's POV

"Feeling better?" I asked glancing up from the couch as she made her way downstairs. I'd taken her home to rest a couple hours earlier after a quick stop off at the drug store.

"Yea, a little," She said snuggling closer as she rested her head on my shoulders.

" Want some water?" I asked moving to the kitchen when she nodded. I always thought Soda inherited the mothering instincts when our parent's died, but it seemed like it had rubbed off on me too. Bringing the glass back to Angela I nodded towards Curly as he walked in.

" Guys, I think Tim's asking Love to marry him tonight," He said making my jaw drop.

"What?" I asked suddenly panicked by the thought of Love moving out, and becoming someone's wife, and maybe a Mother.

"Yea, he had me set up picnic area, behind Buck's, it's a little out of character don't you think?" Curly asked sitting on the opposite end of the couch as we both turned to face him.

"That could be a little weird," Angela said wrinkling her nose.

"Yea, say hi to your sister in law," Curly said laughing hysterically as a I grimaced.

"And her I was just thinking about how much you haven't been acting like an asshole lately!" Angela said making me laugh as she glared at us both.

"I'm sorry Ang, it is kind of funny in a messed up way," I admitted relieved when she smiled.

She had a temper on her that rivaled Tim's at times, and trust me when I say you don't' want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"That'll have this town's tongue really wagging over in Soc land."

"Tim getting married period will be a huge deal," I said shaking my head as I imagined the isles full of greasy hoods, and degenerates.

I could only imagine the gifts they'd be given. I suddenly envisioned a table full of switchblades, chains, and brass knuckles.

"That's going to be one hell of a Shin dig," Curly said shaking his head as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going, you just got here." Ang said shaking her head as he paused to grab a beer.

"To hunt some action," He said winking before slipping out the frontdoor.

He was a lot more laid back these days, but then again with Love around being like Tim wasn't such a hard job. It was strange to say, but neither of them had seen the inside of the cooler for almost a year, and that was not a normal occurrence. Shaking my head I turned back to the television marveling at how fast things were changing. For once though, it was for the better. To say the last two years before had been difficult would be a huge understatement.


	28. Girl Fight

Warning; Sexual content and violence

Girl Fight

Love's POV

Walking in I opted for the direct approach, as I took in the boys

engrossed in a heated Poker game. Steve was eyeing Pony carefully,

and there was no doubt in my mind he was cheating. He'd taught me

everything I knew about the game, and mostly my winning had nothing

to do with playing fair.

"Hey guys, I'm getting married," I said silently counting as they all

nodded their heads.

"Wait! You're what!" Soda said standing so quickly; the cards he'd pilfered to cheat with fell out his sleeve.

"I'm getting married," I repeated laughing as they all starred jaws dropped.

"Congratulations doll face!" Dally said breaking the silence that had fallen as Soda quickly made his way over, and swung me around.

"My baby's getting married," He said as we both laughed knowing it would change our relationship, but we'd always share a certain bond.

"Damn you're getting hitched to a hood," Two- Bit said making melaugh as he pointed out the obvious.

"No, not a hood, the hood," Steve said shaking his head as he starred at me still in shock.

"Only the best," I said winking at Darry who stood in the hallway smiling at the scene laid out. Tim had told me about their conversation earlier, and I was just happy that he finally understood. He could be a hard ass, but he only wanted us to be happy in the end.

"Let's get the girl a beer!" Two-Bit said making me realize I was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow at work.

Brigit

Deciding to pick Kadee up from school for piece of mind I whistled as I made my to the other side of town. She was too sweet to really defend herself, though I'd tried to teach her how to fight a million

times. It just wasn't in her to be cruel. We balanced each other out in that way though, cause I was tough enough for both of us, and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Laughing I shook my head as

I thought of just how different we were. She'd been sheltered; being the youngest, and we all went out of our way to keep her rose colored glasses firmly in place. Whistling I avoided the park opting to take

the long way in to town. It would be a few weeks before I shook the bad memories, but I knew to be more careful now. The pearl handled switchblade stuck in the back pocket of my pedal pushers said that.

Passing the Dx I waved to Soda Pop who was manning the pumps.

"Where you headed?"

"Picking up my little sister from school," I said ignoring the stares of the boy working on the inside.

Apparently I was mentioned in conversation last night, but that was good. I wanted to know Darry was thinking about me.

"I got a brother that goes there, Pony Boy, what year is she?"

"Junior," I said stopping to chat.

" Heck maybe they know each other," He said wiping of the car's windshield.

He was a looker, but it was the joy in those eyes, and that infectious grin that made him to irresistible. Still I liked my men more manly, and Darry was definitely that.

"Well I better be off, tell Darry I'll see him tomorrow night," I said smiling when Soda winked, giving me the all important sibling approval.

"Later Brig," He said laughing as I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

There weren't many people that got away with using cutesy nicknames, but with Soda , you couldn't' so much else but smile and shake your head. Crossing the street I frowned at the small group of girls I saw

surrounding what appeared to by my little sister.

"Hey Greaser, what are you doing dressed like that, trying to pass for one of us?" The read linger asked making me clench my fists.

"Just let me through please," Kadee said refusing to meet her gaze as she tried to break through the circle that refused to budge.

"Don't think we don't know what side you live on little girl," Her blonde crony said pulling on my sister's hair.

Spitting on the ground I made my way over, I'd seen all I needed to, and they'd just picked on the wrong greaser girl that day. Ignoring the curious glances sent my way I paused next to the lead ringer,

that looked like a life size Barbie. Her words said that she thought my sister was beneath her, but her eyes said she was jealous, and felt threatened by her beauty and intelligence.

"Is there a problem here ladies," I asked grinning as they took in my appearance, and put two and two together quickly.

"Wow do you guys run in packs now, or are you her body guard?" She asked laughing to cover up the fear I saw in her eyes.

I wasn't sweet like Kadee, I didn't bull shit, or talk prettily, and my eyes could be cold when they needed to be.

"No I'm just the sister that doesn't like to see her sister bothered, you dig?" I asked when her jaw dropped.

"She'd just as decent as anyone, and has the right to go to school, and get an education without being harassed by some Barbie want to be, who probably spreads her leg for every jock in town," I said knowing her type. The head cheer leader who came off as perfect, polite, and proper, but was just as dirty and raunchy as any greaser girl.

" You don't know what the hell you're talking about trash," She growled making me laugh as I easily elbowed my way in to the circle,and grabbed Kadee.

"Little girl, I suggest you take your square friends, and walk away right now, cause unlike Kadee, I'm not nice."

Realizing a small crowd had formed around us, I put my body between her and my sister, and began to walk away.

"You'll never be anything but trash, all I was doing was make sure you knew your places," She said making me pause in mid step.

If it was one thing I couldn't stand it was being told I'd never amount to anything. It was quite clear to me I possessed more intelligence in my pinky than she held in her entire body.

"Go stand with those greasers Kadee," I said spotting a dark haired youth with kind eyes who stood with to the russet haired boy I swore I had passed yesterday as I left Darry's.

"Just ignore them Brig," She whispered making me shake up.

"If I don't stand up for you right now, they will make the rest of your life here hell," I said giving her a gentle shove before I turned quickly laying a left hook that took her down easily.

"If I even think you're bothering my sister again, I'll make this look like a pleasant dream." Daring her friends to say anything as I walked away knowing in a few seconds the boys would be all over her.

Smiling when the greasers stepped up behind me as a warning I made my

way over to where Kadee was rolling her eyes.

" You're such a guy Brig," She said making me laugh.

"Ya, well at least I won't be worried about you when your in school any more," I said shrugging as I smiled in greeting.

" Some left hook you have there," the red head said jovially.

"Two younger brothers," I said shrugging as I held out my hands.

"I'm Brigit O'Brien, and this is my sister Kadee."

"I'm Two- Bit, and this is Pony Boy Curtis."

"I know your brothers and sister," I said smiling as his eyes widened.

"I met Darry a few days back, we're still pretty new here," I said flinging my arm around my sister's neck as we began to walk.

Pony's POV

So this was the girl Soda said Darry had met the other day. She looked like a decent intelligent girl, but the punch she'd laid on Mrs. Super Soc told me she was no stranger to fights. Then again none

of us poor kids were, and she mentioned she had younger siblings to look after. We talked until we parted as we reached the house, and I couldn't help but think she'd be good for my older brother. She was

smart enough to hold a conversation with him, but wild enough to make him have some fun for once.


	29. The past haunts

The Past Haunts

Pony's POV

"So I met the mysterious Brigit everyone's talking about today," I said casually setting my book bag on the coffee table as a bit back a grin when Darry's head popped around the corner, and light up.

"How'd you manage that one?"

"She came to pick up her little sister from school, name's Kadee, and turns out we're in the same grade."

Watching his face carefully I told him about what had gone down earlier, shocked by the possessive glint in his eyes as they darkened with anger.

"In the end we're human beings just the same as they are, and it makes no sense that they think they're so much better than we are cause they have money."

"Sounds like you feel the same way she does," I said leaning back on the couch as I began my English assignment.

I had a date with Ang later, and me and Darry had agreed, home work first and I could do

what I wanted long as I was in at a decent hour.

Soda's Pov

Looking up from the table as Love entered the room I sprung in to action tossing her across my shoulder and spinning before I realized she wasn't alone at all.

" Soda! Put me down you're making me dizzy!" She said laughing as I came to a halt and placed her on the ground as we both swayed.

"Hey Gwen," I said trying to look tough after making a fool of misled in front of someone I didn't know.

"Hey Soda," She said blushing as she smiled, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"See Gwen, this is how he is all the time," She said rolling her eyes as she shoved me playfully.

" I'm relieved to know its not just my brother," She said as they both laughed and I noticed the pile of magazines Gwen was holding.

"What's that?" I asked leaning closer to get a better look.

"Bridal stuff," She huffed rolling her eyes as they made their way in to the room.

"Geez," I said turning to face Pony and Darry with an exaggerated frown.

"When did Love go and get all girly on us, and did she ever mention when the hell their wedding was going to be anyway?" I asked laughing as I threw myself on Steve who was resting in the chair that had been

our Dad's favorite.

" Sometime in the winter, I think," Two- Bit said coming in to the living room with a mouth full of chocolate cake.

" Come on now Soda, all girls are like this when it comes to their wedding," Steve said playfully throwing an arm around me as I shook my head.

" I'm thinking she's fixing to drive us crazier than a loon," Darry said shaking his head as we all thought about how our mom should be here now, but never said it out loud.

"She's as much our sister as she is yours we'll all pitch in," Dally said making me smile.

For a hood, he sure cared a lot about us. He'd changed for the better since Johnny. It was the only good thing that had come out of that year.

Gwen's Pov

"Is it always this chaotic?" I asked as we plopped on to the bed.

" Yea, but we've all been together so long, its like having a big family, its good to have so many people having your back around here," She said locking eyes as with me as I nodded.

She'd asked me to be a bride's maid earlier to day, and I'd gratefully accepted. She said she didn't have many girlfriends, and her fiancée had a few guys he wanted to stand up with him. It felt

good to be a part of something once more, and I couldn't help but feel like the two of us had really clicked.

" You have any ideal what you want the wedding to be like?" I asked rolling on to my stomach as we laid the books out.

" I'm still trying to decide If I want to wear my mom's dress or night, it doesn't seem right to do with them not here ," She said frowning.

"For now I just want to decide on to main colors, and pick out brides maid dresses that aren't hideous like all of the ones I've seen," She said doing a mock shiver as we giggled.

This was going to be fun.

Love's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hearing the sound of my brother's voice raised in anger an hour later the three of us froze. Soda never used that tone with anyone, and to hear him do so now told me something really shady was going on in the

other room.

"Was that Soda?" Ang asked standing as I nodded and we all made our way to the living room.

Feeling like I'd been punched in the gut as I spotted the dishwater blonde standing in the doorway I clenched my teeth, and balled my fists. After everything she put him through she had the nerve to show

her face here like nothing had ever happened. Feeling like time was standing still I made my way through the almost statue like figures of the boys who all stood still not sure what to do. It was rare to

see Soda upset, ever, and this was a delicate situation. Placing my hand on his back in silent support I smiled when he leaned his weight against me, and placed a hand over mine to let me know he knew I was

there.

" Is there a problem baby?" I whispered turning what I knew was an icy glare towards the blonde who stood all but shaking a few feet away.

I could tell she didn't recognize me as her eyes filled with question and she scanned my face for a sign of what Soda meant to me.

"No, I think she just got lost," Soda said tearing my heart out as he shook slightly.

" Want me to handle it?" I asked grinning wildly when he nodded at stepped aside.

Soda's Pov

I think stepping away from Sandy knowing my sister was going to tear in to her was one of the hardest things I ever had to. Still in my heart I knew it was necessary to finally get some closure. She'd

cheated on me, gotten pregnant, and left without so much as a goodbye, I didn't owe her anything, and it was time I realized it. Just seeing her again made a part of me ache, and I couldn't help but be curious about what happened to the baby, and what she was doing back in town.

"Go back inside baby doll," She said gently reminding me of our Mother when she ran a gentle hand across my cheek.

"I'm only going to talk to her Soda, I know despite everything really hurting her would hurt you," She whispered hugging me close as I buried my nose in her hair.

" Did I ever tell you how much I love you Gloria?" I asked grateful that she was speaking low enough for just us to hear.

Looking at Sandy once more I met her hopeful gaze.

"Its been over between us for a long while now Sandy, and if its all the same to you I'd appreciate if you didn't come around anymore," I said turning my back as she began to sob.

"Let's have a little talk girly," Love said closing the door as she stepped out front.

"You ok man?" Darry asked as they all crowded around me.

"Yea, for the first time I really think I am man," I said ruffling Pony boys' hair as everyone relaxed.

" What do you think Love's doing to her right now?" Steve asked as they all looked towards the closed door.

"What she deserves," Ang said making me smile as she threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Stick with us boys, we take care of out own," She said making us laugh as I smiled at Gwen apologetically, the poor girl had no ideal what the hell was going on right now.

"Sandy's my ex, it didn't end real good," I said shrugging as she nodded sympathetically.

Love's POV

"You still don't know who I am do you?" I asked keeping my distance

as I let her sweat.

" His new girl."

Shaking my head I scowled in disgust. If I'd been her a year earlier she never would have gotten pass the not good enough for my brother radar.

"You're pathetic, if you'd ever really loved Soda the way he'd loved you, you would have been able to take one look at me and know who I was."

"Since it's obvious you're clueless I'm going to tell you who I am. I'm the shadow that will darken your doorway if you ever come near my brother again," I said smirking as knowledge shined in her eyes.

"Yea, the one who was away for a long time in the reformatory," I said menacingly.

" I think you dig what I'm trying to say, I don't like people hurting my family, and its clear to me at this point that all you'll ever bring Soda is pain, I'm going to put it to you this way, If he hurts you'll hurt," I said toning down all the things I really wanted to say and do.

" I just wanted to tell him I was sorry… for everything," She whispered standing slowly as she made her way down the front stairs.

"You didn't have to come all this way just to tell him something we all ready knew," I said leaning against the door way as I watched her leave, shoulders slumped, and head down.

Brigit's POV

"You're welcome," I said playfully tugging my sister's pony tail as we walked in to the house with her still giving me the evil eye

" I just wish it could be different sometimes Brig."

"I know baby truth is I do too, I hoped things would be more relaxed here, but life has a way of not turning out how you planned, so we have to make the best of it."

Patting her back as I took in the grim faces of my brother I waited until she was engrossed in her homework before making my way in to the living room.

"Dish," I said crossing my arms as they exchanged a look I knew all to well.

"I think we saw Max today," Aidan said taking a deep breath when I paled.

"What?" I snapped as my heart began to pound.

"What the hell would he be doing here Dill?" I asked all ready knowing the answer. He wanted me back..

"It wasn't a sure thing Brig, we just, wanted you to keep an eyes out, just in case," Dil said wrapping an arm around my waist as I scowled.

" If I ever saw Max again in this lifetime it would be too soon," I said rubbing my arms as my flesh broke in to goose bumps.


	30. The Dating Game

warning; Sexual content and Violence

The Dating Game?

Darry's Pov

It felt good to actually have something to look forward to after work, and as I changed, in to fresh clothes after my shower I

realized I was doing more than just making sure Brigit was safe. I was courting her. After all this time I'd finally found someone who caught my attention. Whistling I tucked the shirt in to my jeans and headed toward the college eager to see if Brigit was interested.

Brigit's POV

Finishing up class, I stopped at the bathroom, telling myself I wasn't priming for Darry I was just freshening up after four hours of classes. I'd taken care with my outfit today choosing a knee length black skirt, and a pink halter-top. I couldn't remember the last time I'd dressed to impress someone For the most part I just was who I was, and anyone that had a problem with it could just deal. I'd seen Kadee throw me a curious look when I actually curled my hair this morning, but she'd been smart enough not to say anything. I always told her everything, so she knew I'd let her in on my secret eventually. For now I had to make sure there was something to tell.

I mean Soda had hinted at Darry being interested, but I'd like to hear it from him. He didn't strike me as the type to be shy, and I liked that. I wanted someone who was upfront, and honest. Giving my hair a final fluff I made my down the hall, and out the front door. I was probably one of three people from the East Side attending here, and for the most part I kept to myself, and tried to go unnoticed. No one hassled you when they didn't realize you where there. Besides I was here to get my nursing degree, and get the hell out, nothing more. I'd taken to sitting in the back row next to a Soc named Marcia. She was kind enough, and seemed to dig ok, so most of the group work we did together. She had something in her eyes that made

me thing she'd been through a few things. Leaving the bathroom I held my books to the chest smiling as I spotted Darry standing at the bottom of the steps.

" Hey, how was work," I asked smiling as he held his hands out for the books I carried, and we started to walk.

"Same stuff, different day, not much variety in the roofing business," He said smiling bashfully as he shrugged his shoulders.

Darry's POV

I actually felt breathless when Brigit appeared in the doorway. I though she'd been pretty the other day, but right now she was

gorgeous. Her locks had been curled, and the pink made her skin glow. A part of me hoped she'd gussied up cause I was going to be here , but I still wasn't sure where we stood.

"Do you want to do carpentry for the rest of you life?"

"No, I wanted to go to school to do something with law or business, the boys have settled in now, and I've been thinking about starting school again next semester."

"You should Darry that would be awesome," She said making me smile as she gave her support without asking.

In my neighborhood there was a lot of negative thinking when it came to anything that had to do with bettering yourself. But then again this was a girl who was going to college she obviously had plans.

"What are you going to school for?"

"Nursing, my mom always wanted to be one, and it just kind of rubbed of on me, she went to school for a while, but decided to be a house wife after she married my father."

" So will you be a career women?" I asked mentally frowning. I wanted someone who was looking forward to having a family at some point.

I knew the joys of coming from a good-sized family, and I wanted that

in my future.

"I plan to do both," She said laughing as my eyebrows arched up.

" Work while the kids are in school part time."

" I come from a pretty big family, and I want that too some day, but I'd like to accomplish other things at the same time," She said reminding me of my mother who had worked and raised us.

"Yeah, that's what my mom did too," I said as we feel in to a comfortable silence.

"I live at the blue house up a ways," She said nodding as we came on to her street.

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

"I would but I have to get home and start dinner, and make sure they haven't set the place on fire, or Love hasn't gone insane planning her wedding."

"Well I guess this is goodbye until Wednesday," She said pausing as she turned to walk away.

"Are you going to ask me on a date any time soon Darryl Curtis?" She asked making me blush.

"I wasn't sure you'd be receptive," I admitted bashfully.

" I am," She said grinning before jogging the rest of the way to her house.

Brigit's POV

Laughing I left him standing there stunned as I made my grand exit. I had always been forward, but that had been a little much for even me. Luckily he seemed to admire that as he smiled thoughtfully and waved as I entered the house before turning to walk home.

"What's with the smile?" My mother asked catching me off guard as she looked up from the skirt she was making for my sister.

" I met a boy Mama, a nice catholic irish boy," I said laughing as she breathed a silent sigh of release.

"And where did you met Mr. dreamy?" She asked putting aside the cloth as I came to sit beside her on the couch.

She'd always been really cool about listening to us, and treating us like people instead of kids who didn't know anything. It was one of the reasons I'd always felt like I could be really honest with her.

"I met him coming home from school the other day, he lives in the neighborhood, and he has two brothers, and a sister, they lost their folks a while back, and he'd kind of stepped up to take care of them."

"And you like him?" She teased.

" What I've seen so far, he'd so gentlemanly, he carries my books, and opens doors, and man is he gorgeous!" I said giggling

"He has these blue green eyes, wavy dark hair, and muscles upon muscles from doing carpentry," I said laughing when she giggled at the image.

"Well make sure you bring him around soon," She said patting my cheek.

"You always were such a good girl, I want to see you happy."

"I'm happy now ma," I said gesturing to the books I had set on the table.

"You know I like books, and studying."

" I know I worried about this move, but everyone seems to be settling in fine," She said making me feel guilty as she went back to sewing.

Good thing she didn't know about what had gone on at the high school.

Tim's POV

Shaking my head at the fabric samples that littered the kitchen I grabbed a beer from the icebox wondering what I was going to do about the Spiders. They had a new leader now, and I'd heard he wasn't one to be "talked" too. I'd liked the girl better; she'd been one of the best leaders I'd ever seen, which had surprised me. I'd laughed at the ideal until I met her myself, and saw the wisdom in her eyes. She always thought with her head, never letting anger and emotions get in the way. She'd been the toughest dame he'd ever met , but her boyfriend had been a jackass. The bruised she'd worn at the time had

told him all he needed to know despite her claim that it was from a recent rumble. Frowning he leaned against the counter deciding to deal with a more pressing issue like where they were going to get married on such short notice.


	31. First Date

First Date

Bridget POV

Running a brush through my hair one last time I nodded at my reflection in the mirror before rushing out of my room, and waving goodbye to my family. I hadn't told anyone, but I had a date with Darry tonight. He had finally asked me out the other day while

walking me home. He hadn't met Dad yet, but he had stepped in to say hi to my Mother. I had her thumbs up, so I knew she'd smooth things over with Dad when the time came. No guy was good enough for us in his eyes, and after the hell I'd gone through with Max I couldn't blame him for being a little overprotective. I'd never told them what had gone down in detail, but the haunted look I'd worn until we moved had let them know enough.

"Have a good time!" My mom yelled laughing as my brothers narrowed their eyes adding that they'd handle him if he got out of line. If they'd seen him, I don't think they'd be so willing to fight.

"Hey y'all" I said grinning as I burst in to the home. Used to the way things ran around the Curtis home by now.

"Brig!" Soda said making me laugh as he executed a flying tackle that landed me on the couch.

"Well hi Soda you miss me?" I asked sarcastically as Darry shook his head and pulled him off me.

"Go find your own woman," He said glaring around the room at the other boys as if he was daring them to say anything about his last comment.

"Geez, scare them to death Super man," I said shaking my head as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

Love's POV

"She's good for him," I said grinning as we all watched Darry grin as she whispered something in his ear before they drove off.

"Man how Darry snagged a broad like that I will never know," Two- Bit whistled shaking his head as we all laughed.

" Just meant to be I guess," I said before jumping on an unsuspecting Dally and twisting his arm behind his back.

"Say Uncle!" I said laughing hysterically as he easily shook me off, and threw me over his shoulder.

Things had been really good for all of us lately, and I was planning on enjoying it while it lasted.

Darry

Arriving home after dropping Brig off I couldn't help the smile permanently pasted on. The date had gone perfectly, and she had even kissed me good night.

"Hey Dar, how'd it go?" Soda asked laughing as the shell-shocked expression still clinging to my face.

"It was perfect little buddy, I really like her." I said glad it was just him in the living room for once.

He knew when to be serious, and when to tease. The other guys would

have been giving me a hard time by now.

" Where's everyone?"

"Well the guys went over to a party at Buck's Love is hanging out with Dall, and Pony is on a date with Angela."

"After having Sandy show up the other day I just needed some time

alone to think , ya know?"

"Yeah, you know it was nothing you did right?" I asked coming to sit by side my usually jovial littler brother.

"I know, but it still hurt… I think after seeing her again I can really get over it though, she just wasn't the good girl I thought she was I guess," I said shrugging.

"Better you knew before you actually did marry her," I said patting his back as I made my way to my room.

"Thanks Dar, I hope things work out with you and Bridgit, we all really like her." He said making me pause in the door way and nod before entering my room.

It meant a lot to me to have them approve of the girl I was seeing.

We were all we had left, and things had been going smoothly among us

for once.

Pony's POV

Heading back home from my date with Angela I couldn't help but frown.

Something was really going on with her lately, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. She was being distant, and bitchy which wasn't like her. We'd ended up fighting just before I left, and I Still wasn't sure why. Id' say it was that time of the month but this went

deeper than that. Shaking my head I lit a cigarette and continued on my journey. Maybe

I'd ask Lovey about it , she was her best friend, and she always gave good advice.

"What ya doing Soda?" I asked plopping next to him on the couch.

"Just watching tv, the boys went to Bucks tonight, and I didn't feel like going."

"Where's Love? I wanted to talk to her about something."

"She's out with Dally, probably won't be back till late or tomorrow,

why, what's going on?"

"Its Angela, she's been acting real weird lately," I said shaking my

head.

"Weird how?"

"Just really moody, and snappy, she picked a fight with me tonight

for no good reason, and we never fight Soda, you know I can't stand

having any one made at me."

" How long has this been going on?"

" A little over a three weeks, that's why I know its not just that

time of the month, besides its something more complicated, I can just

tell," I said shaking my head as Soda sat quietly thinking.

"Did you forget something important maybe like an anniversary or a birthday?"

"Nah, you know me, I'm real good with dates."

"Gee, I don't know Pony, maybe you should talk to her about it, she's probably pretty stressed about Love's wedding being the maid of honor and all, she might just have a lot on her plate right now."

"Maybe," I said not looking forward to the talk ahead of me.

I loved Angela but she could be down right pig headed sometimes, and

getting her to open up was not always the easiest thing to do.


	32. There goes the Neighborhood

There Goes the Neighborhood

Opening the cedar chest that held all of our best memories from

Childhood, I tried to fight back tears. It was time for me to make my

final decision about a dress. If I wanted to get married around

Christmas. My brothers surrounded me now offering silent support, and

I pulled out the smaller items on the top, cards we'd made as kids,

teeth we'd lost and various other knickknacks our parents had wanted

to preserve over the years. Biting my lips as I reached the bottom,

and pulled out the sealed box that held my Mothers wedding dress, I

looked to Soda who squeezed my shoulder.

"Its okay Lovey, take your time, we're all here for you," He

whispered smiling as I began to open the package with trembling hands.

Pausing as I revealed the white cloth I paused, almost afraid to touch

it.

"She would have wanted you to have it baby, it's why she preserved it

so well," Darry said smiling sadly as he brushed a stray hair away

from my face

"I can remember when you and Soda were born, she was so excited about

having a girl in the family."

"Go try it on sissy," Pony said making me smile. He had grown up so

much over the past years, and I knew wherever they were.

Pony's pov

We couldn't hold back the gasps that escaped when Love shyly made her

way in to the living room, looking like a carbon copy of mom when she

was younger. I had never realized how much she looked like mom until

just then. With her flame red hair, and delicate face.

"How so I look?" She asked eyeing us warily.

"Like Mom," Soda said chocking as we all teared up.

Our parents had been gone for more than two years, but if we were

Really honest without selves we were just now picking up the pieces,

and moving on with our lives. Finally becoming the people they'd

raised us to be. Darry was so much like Dad, taking all the

responsibility on his broad shoulders, and keeping us on the right

track. Soda was like mom with his need for peace in the family, and

lazy grin. He had Dad's never ending supply of energy. I had always

thought Love was more like dad with her bubbly personality, and

humor, but more and more she was becoming like mom; with her gift for

listening to others, witty humor, and beautiful smile.

Tim's Pov

Looking up as the screen door banged shut I frowned at the horrified

expression on Curly's face. Pushing away the bills for the wedding

I'd been looking over I gave him my full attention.

"What's going on Curly?" I asked all ready shoving my arms in to my

leather jacket and heading towards the door.

"The Spiders decided to make their move today," he said pale as I

swore.

"What happened?"

"They're over on the Brumely turf starting a fight, and they aint

playing fair, if you know what I mean."

"Blades?" I asked liking the situation even less.

" And chains, and there's more of them than there are Brumley," he

said making me nod.

There weren't many Brumley boys left it was why they hung so tight

with us these days.

Flipping up the collar I sneered as I put my game face on. We needed to stomp them good, and we needed to stop them now. Best to squash things before they had a chance to damage our rep. The Spiders were bad news, and I didn't want their kind of activity around Tulsa. They had been an all right crew until that asshole Max took over.

"You put a call out to the boys?" I asked knowing Curly knew how to

run things by now considering how often I'd been in and out of jail.

" Yeah, they're all ready on their way."

Hoping in to my Chevy we made the drive in three minutes flat.

Screeching to a halt my mouth fell open at the sight before me. It

was like something out of a movie, hoods everywhere jumping the

Brumely boys. Holding their arms behind their back while they whaled

on them, and struck them across the back with chains. Breathing a

sigh of relief at the sight of my crew arriving just behind me.

"Listen boys, we need to get our point across, that we don't want

them here, and that we're not some gang they can come in and knock

off, these boys are in to some really bad stuff, and I don't want

them roaming around Tulsa, you dig?" I asked shaking my head as I

reached in my back pocket for my blade.

"Use any means necessary to win today, we can't lose face," I said

refusing to think of how Love would react as we all rushed in to the

fray

Bridget POV

Pacing nervously I packed the last of my over night bag before

glancing at myself in the mirror. Darry and I had been going strong

for the past few months, and there was no doubt in my months were

tonight was going to be a defining moment in our relationship. Love

had taken a trip out of town a few hours ago to get some final pieces

for the wedding. She was crazy about her fiancée, but I had yet to

meet him. Partially because I did my best to avoid him. I knew who

Tim Shepard was, and he would sure as hell know who I was, or had

been the moment he laid eyes on me. The boys were all headed over to

Bucks for a party, and it was going to be just me, and Darry. I had

to tell him the truth tonight.

Things had been awesome so far, I mean even my Dad liked him. My

brothers kept their mouths shut which was more than they'd normally

do when I had someone. I think the fact that Darry could probably

take them both had a lot to do with. I'd told my parents I was going

to a party, and probably going to stay over night with Love. Squaring

my shoulders I made my way out of the house. It was now or never. I

mean he hadn't flinched at the fact that my mom was black, so how bad

could what he had to say actually be?

Darry

Nervous I put the last minute touches on the house as I prepared a

dinner for two. I had been with Brig for over 4 months, and I knew

that she was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

The thought of her with any one else ever made me want to punch a

hole thorough the wall, and that was not like me. I was slow to anger

most times, and pretty laid back, but when it came to Brig everything

was different. I lived for the time we spent together, and I hated

saying goodbye to her at the end of the day. She spent a lot of her

time over at the house, and I normally picked her up from work and

school. At times we did things with her family too. It was nice to

feel like I had parental figure in my life again.

There was something about her mom and dad that reminded me of her

own, and they always looked happy to see me when I stopped by.

Opening the dark blue velvet case once more I smiled at the modest

marquee cut diamond I knew she'd love before slipping it back in to

my pocket. I just hoped she felt the same way. We'd been through a

lot since we started dating. Dealing with the prejudices of other

people when they realized she was mixed, and her run in with the

Soc's. Sometimes she even spent the night here, having gotten really

close with Love. I had called a family meeting a few days ago to let

them know I was going to propose, and they had all gone crazy. They

wanted her to be a part of the family just as much I wanted to marry

her.

"Hi beautiful," I said smiling as I took her over night bag and set

beside the couch.

"Hey Dar," She said wrapping her arms around me as I said a proper

hello with a kiss.

"I hope you're hungry, cause I made us dinner," I said wrapping an

arm around her waist as I led her to the candle lit table.

"Its beautiful baby," She said starring at me with awe.

"You deserve it," I said running a hand across her cheek as I pulled

out her chair.

Brig

I was completely floored by the extravagant display he had created

for me. No one had ever treated me the way he did. Like I was something special to be treasured. He opened doors, pulled out chairs, and threatened any one that stepped out of line with me. I was terrified that once he knew about my past he would never be able to see me the same. I mean he knew I'd had it tough, but I'd never gone in to more detail, and he never pushed me to tell him. He knew I would tell him when the time was right. It looked like now was that time.

Dinner was delicious as usual; he had made my favorite, mince meat

pie. We carried on a light conversation carefully evading the things

we both wanted to say to preserve the moment. As he cleared away the

plates, I actually felt nauseous. He was the best thing that had ever

happened to me, and loosing him would kill me.

"Darry, there's something I need to tell you," I whispered nervous as

he turned his attention.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about too Brig, you

first," he said smiling that million dollar smile that turned me to

mush.

"Its… its about my life before I came here," I whispered glancing at

the floor.

I knew he had some ideal, he'd seen the scars I still bore on my back, but never said anything.

"Okay sweet heart, take your time," He whispered making me hate myself more for waiting so long to tell him.

He wanted a good girl, someone un touched by the harsh lives we

lived, someone pure, and I was the farthest thing from that. Fighting

back the tears I looked up to lock gazes with him.

"I'm not who you think I am," I whispered launching in to my tale

quickly before I lost my nerve.

Darry's Pov

I felt my stomach clench as I listened to Brig's story. Just the

thought of someone abusing her like that on a daily basis made me see

red. I knew she was scared knowing about her past would change my

feelings for her, but I could care less. So what she had run a crew a

while back, it had nothing to do with who she was now, or what she

wanted to do with her life. Wiping away her tears as she finished

her story , I moved her to sit on my lap.

" Brig none of that matters," I said smiling as she looked up at me

with wide eyes.

" I love you and I know exactly who you are, if I ever see this Max

I'll kill him, but other than that…" I trailed off as I shook my

head and we shared a smile.

" I brought you here tonight to ask you something important," I said

rubbing her back gently as she curled her self up against my chest.

Brig

Still shocked that he had taken everything so well. I let myself

relax in his embrace as I listened to his deep baritone.

"What Dar?" I asked completely lulled in to a false sense of security, until he dropped a bomb.

"Will you become my wife Brigit O' Brien."

"What!" I asked jerking back as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring case as my mouth

dropped open.

"M- Marry… you want to marry me even after everything I just told

you," I whispered crying as he nodded.

"I want you to be mine for good Brig." He said brushing my hair away

from my face.

"B- B B-ut what about kids Dar, can you handle yellow babies, what if

they come out more like my mom."

"Then I'll love them just the same, and have plenty of fun making

them," he said silencing me with his lips on mine.

"Well?" He asked making me smirk, he was never one for patience when

it came to important matters.

"Yes I'll marry you Darrel Shane Curtis JR," I said laughing hysterically as he picked me up, and spun me around.

Ten minutes later out clothes were littering the floor of his

bedroom, and I was seeing a side of Darry I never imagined existed.

Who would have thought him of all people would be so wild?

Darry's POV

Rolling over slowly I watched as Brig eased herself in to a sitting

position.

"You ok?" I asked wincing as she moved stiffly.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to hop in the showers before any one else

gets in there," She said smiling as she pulled one of my shirts over

her head. Watching her movements I paled as I spotted a tattoo of a

spider on her back.

"Brig?"

"Yeah?" She asked standing slowly.

"What was the name of that crew you were telling me about?" I asked

thinking back to recent conversations I'd had with Love about a new

crew causing trouble for Tim.

"The Spiders, why?" She asked taking in my pale expression.

" They're here in town, and giving Tim hell," I whispered suddenly

frightened. If they were here Max would be here, and he didn't sound

like the type to let a grudge go.

"The Spiders are here!" She yelled suddenly panicking as she began to

pace.

"If they find me, He will kill me I know it, he always said he'd kill me before he'd see me with anyone else," She said more to herself, like she had forgotten that I was there.

"Brig, he aint gonna touch you ever again," I said whispering to her

as I stood, and pulled her in to my arms.

"Me and the boys will handle this, I'll go and talk to Tim now."


	33. Protecting family

Warning: Sexual content and violence

Protecting Family

Tim's Pov

Wincing as I touched my black eye gingerly, I was happy for once that Love wasn't here today. She was still out of town getting her last

minute supplies for the wedding we were having next month. We had

both settled on St Lukes, the Catholic Church we had both attended as

kids. We had made the Spider's retreat, just barley, but I knew we

hadn't seen the last of them. I just didn't understand why there were

here in the first place. They had a good spread up in Okalahoma city

and there word was law. So why come down here to Tulsa?

Looking up as the screen door slammed shut I raised an eyebrow in

surprise. What the hell was Darry doing over this way?

"Glory Tim what happened to you?"

"The Spiders, caught em ganging up on the Brumley boys so we pitched

in to help."

"Grab a seat," I said gesturing to the chair across from me, as I put

away the paper work I'd been looking over for the wedding.

"I need a favor Tim," He said instantly grabbing my attention.

"Shoot."

" My girlfriend used to run with the Spiders, and I want to make sure

she's safe."

"What's her name?"

"Brigit O'Brien,' He said making my mouth drop.

"You are dating Brigit! No wonder the Spiders are here! That crazy

son of a bitch followed her!" I said as the pieces came together.

He had treated her like shit, even though she was the one who had run things. I never knew if the gang realized what was going on, but

after living with my mom and dad I knew the signs to look for.

" You know her?"

"Yeah, she's one tough little broad, intense eyes, real hard to

forgot." I said shaking my head.

" Had a lot of respect for her and her crew when she ran things, now

with Max leading they've gone to shit, no more than a bunch of hoods

looking for trouble." I said sneering in disgust.

A good leader knew how to take care of his crew. I know people

thought the Shepard crew were hoods, but only cause we did what we

needed to be done to survive, and had it rougher than other Greasers.

"I'll help you get the Spiders out of here if you'll have your boys

keep an eye out for here."

"You're family now Darry, I'd be grateful for your help, but I aint

got a problem keeping an eye out for your girl"

"Well, actually I just asked her to marry me last night, so she's

actually my fiancée now," He said making me laugh.

"Who would've thought I'd end with Love, and you'd be with Brigit O'

Brian of all people," I said shaking my head at the irony of life.

" I know man, hit me like a ton of bricks." Darry said shaking his

head.

"Yeah it always creeps on you like that," I said chuckling as I thought back to Love's 18th birthday.

" Have you thought of a plan?"

"Yeah, we need to have a rumble, and let em know they aren't welcome here, now that I know why they're here, I'll see if I can talk to Max

one on one." I said wondering if we could avoid a rumble with a bargain.

"I'll be ready for the rumble, just let me know," Darry said nodding as he took his leave.

Love's POV

Satisfied with our last minute selection for decorations, I smiled at the girls who had fast become my closest companions. Gwen, and Angela trailed behind me on the way to the car arms full of packages that held baby blue, and cream decorations for the pews, and around the

alter. Everyone had pitched in paying for different things, and I

knew it was going to be the wedding I had always dreamed of. We'd all

bonded over the past few months with Angela's scare .

Flash Back

"Love," Angela said in a tone that told me something was very wrong.

"What's wrong Ang?" I asked pushing aside my wedding catalogues as I

sat up.

I had finished up with work, and headed over to Darry's because I

could never get anything done with all the boys underfoot at Tim's.

" I think I'm pregnant," She said making my jaw drop.

"You think you're what!" I hissed pulling her in the door as I closed

the door behind her.

"I've been sick for the past couple weeks and I'm late," She said

shaking as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, it'll be ok, we'll get a test to make sure, and you know if you

were Pony would be a great Dad," I said panicking at the thought of

my sixteen year old brother becoming a Father.

He had so much more to learn, and too much intelligence to end up

stuck in this town.

" I know, but I don't want to be the one who ruins all his chances,

I know he's real smart he could get out of here one day," She said

slurring her words as she began to sob.

"Shh, let's make sure first," I said rocking her back and forth as I

tried not to show how just how scared I really was; for her as well

as my brother.

"Does he know?"

"He knows something's off, but I never mentioned what, he just thinks

I've been in a bitchy mood cause I'm mad at him for something," She

mumbled wiping away her tears as she took a step back.

"You'll go with me?" She asked holding my hand the way we had when we

were children.

"Let's go now." I whispered grabbing Gwen as soon as she came back

from the bathroom to head to the emporium in the next town so we

weren't recognized.

" Where are we going?" Gwen asked as we piled in to Darry's truck.

The boys had grown used to our comings and goings with the wedding

details, and hadn't commented when I asked to borrow the truck.

" To the store," I said eyeing Angela.

" I think I'm pregnant, we're going to get a test," She whispered

nodding at Gwen's gasp.

" I thought you were on the pill Ang."

" I am, and no I didn't miss any," She said as the car lapsed in to

silence.

Twenty minutes later we were all crowded in the bathroom waiting for

the results.

" I just want you girls to know I really appreciate you being with me

right now, I aint never had better friends," Ang said smiling sadly

as I squeezed her hand.

"We have each other's back, right Gwen?" I asked smiling when she

nodded.

"Its time," I whispered trembling as she walked over to pick up the

white stick that would change her life forever.

"Its blue, I'm not pregnant," She said making us all burst in to

tears of joy.

"Thank God," I said as we hugged the sobbing girl close.

"What the hell's going on in there!" Darry yelled setting us in

motion.

"Nothing, we're just trying new hair styles!" I yelled motioning for

them to hide the test in the plastic bag.

End of flash back

Brig Pov

"What did he say?" I asked practically pouncing on Darry the minute

he walked through the door.

"Said he'd have his boys keep an eye out for you, and we're going to

try to talk to Max first, if that doesn't work, we'll have a rumble."

"He'll never agree to just leave," I said shaking my head as I

pictured the damage the spiders could inflect on the boys I had grown

close to.

"I don't think a rumbles a good ideal, the Spiders are dirty, and

they play rough."

"We can handle it," Darry said becoming silent as the boys began to

stumble in still hung over from the night before.

"We're not done talking about this," I whispered turning to greet the

others.

Love's POV

Pausing in the middle of unloading I grinned at the girl I saw making her way down the street accompanied by a few friends.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked drawing Angela's attention

toward the figure making its way closer.

"Yeah, that's Sandy all right," She said shaking her head as she

leaned against the car, ready for the fight that was about to ensue.

" I gave her fair warning to keep away from Soda right," I said as we

both exchanged an evil grin.

She'd kept away from Soda for a few months, but she'd been sniffing

around again, showing up at the Dx, and other spots she knew Soda

would be at. He told her politely each time to piss off, but I was going to make sure she got the point this time.

"Go do what you wanted to do when she first showed up," Ang said

laughing as she lit a cigarette.

"Wow Sandy fancy meeting you here," I said enjoying the fear that

crept in to her eyes.

She had plenty of reason to be scared right now. No one hurt my

brothers and got away with it. I'd tried to lay off because it was

what Soda wanted, but this shit was going to stop now.

" Now word is you pretty much been stalking my brother, and I thoughtwe had a nice conversation about how you were going to keep your

distance or I was going to pound your face in remember that?" I asked

smiling sweetly.

"Y- Y- Yes," She said glancing around nervously as Ang began to

laugh, and the boys made their way out on the porch with Gwen to see

what was taking me so long.

"So what about that conversation did you not understand?" I asked

growling as I stepped closer.

"I – I just know Soda still loves me, and eventually we'll get back

to- "

She never finished the sentence because my fist met her mouth.

" He doesn't want you any more, so stop hanging around," I said glad

when she took a swing at me.

Good she was going to fight back; it would make things so much more

interesting.

"He's mine," She growled making my eyes widen at the crazy look in

her eyes before she tackled me to the ground.

"He's my twin, and he'll never belong to anyone." I yelled careful to

avoid the long nails she was attempting to scratch my face with.

"Stomp her good!" Steve yelled making me glance towards the porch

where Soda was actually smiling.

She'd been making his life a living hell since she came back and he was ready for it to end. Using all my weight as we rolled on the ground, I got her pinned beneath me, grabbing her hair to hold back her face before I pummeled her.

"This is for cheating in the first place, this is for leaving him a

Dear John letter, and this is for thinking you can come back and pick

up where you left off," I yelled dropping her limp body as I Stood up

a few minutes later.

"I don't want you any where near Soda, he doesn't want you any more,"

I whispered almost feeling sorry for her as she began to sob.

"Take her home," I said gesturing to the girls who had been smart

enough to stay out of the fight, if you could call it that.

Shaking my head in disgust, I made my way up to the porch hugging

Soda. I'd stomp any skank over my brothers at the drop of a dime.

"Thanks Champ," Soda said kissing my forehead as I leaned my head

against his shoulder.


	34. Making a stand

Warning: Sexual content and violence

Making a Stand

Tim's Pov

"You actually think Max is going to listen to you?" Curly asked hands

in his coat pocket as we made out way to the Dingo where we'd arranged to met up with him.

" Nah, but at least I'll be able to tell Love I tried, sides I wanna

see his reaction when I mention Brig that way we know where stand," I

said taking a long drag on my cigarette.

I was getting married in a month, and this was the last thing needed

to be dealing with right now.

" I really want to get this handled as soon as possible," I said

sighing as I thought of Love's reaction to my face.

"Love will kill me if I'm all bruised up next month when we get

hitched."

"Yeah, I think we all heard here last night when she saw your face

for the first time," Curly said chuckling.

His soon to be sister in law had a temper that matched her hair.

"Here we go," I mumbled as we entered the Dingo spotting the shady

looking group situated in the back.

"Max," I said nodding in greeting as we shook hands.

"Shepard, Curly," He said nodding at as both as we settled in on the

other side of the booth.

" You going to tell me what this is about, cause we've never had any

friction between us," I asked cutting straight to the point.

"Oh its not personal, as a matter of fact I want one thing only, and

if given to me I'll leave."

"And just what is this one thing?" I asked knowing I all ready knew

the answer."

" Me," said a soft voice that made us all turn.

Brig's POV

I knew the boys wanted to protect me, but the thought of seeing any of them hurt was more than I could bear. It was time to tell the

truth and let all the secrets I'd been keeping out. I'd followed Tim

and Curly here cause I knew it would lead me to Max. Better to face

him head on then to hide like a coward behind the others. Seeing Max

in person again made me want to puke, and the smirk that he held made

my blood boil.

"Just the lady I was looking for," He said smiling as the other boys

looked on in shock.

Colin, and Troy sat beside him, having always been second in command.

They were quick on their feet, knew how to keep their mouths shut,

and fought like warriors. I would trust them with my life, cause they

were always loyal.

" How you doing fellas!" I said grinning as I slid in next to Tim and

Curly who had just managed to close their mouths.

" I know what this is about, this aint about turf or any of the other

bulls shit Max may have spouted to get the crew down here, am I right

Max?" I asked bearing my teeth.

"This is about me plain and simple."

"You shouldn't have left like that," He said as everyone watched us

sensing the tension.

"I had a damn good reason for leaving that way, but I suppose he

failed to mention that to ya right?" I asked taking in Colin and

Troy's confused expressions.

"Maybe we should fill them in on everything eh Max?" I asked refusing

to flinch as he came across the table mere inched from my face.

He would never raise his hand to me in public, especially not with

Colin and Troy there. Despite him being their leader they would take

my side , and bring him to his knees faster than I could blink.

"You do it and I'll fucking kill you," He whispered just low enough

for me to hear.

"Isn't that what you were planning on any ways?" I asked smiling as

Tim shoved him back in his own.

"Listen up, and listen closely, I knew we would be moving which is

why I bowed down as leader, my reasons for leaving Max are my own,

and I'm not about to have an all out war in this place over it."

"I'm happy here, and my heart belongs to someone else," I said

holding up my left hand to flash the newly acquired ring there.

Smiling at the congratulations Colin and Troy gave I Shivered at the

pure hatred that rose in Max's eyes.

"You want a fight Max?" I asked sneering when he shrugged.

"Fight me, bare handed, no knifes, no chains, no tricks, if I win you

step down I tell the true story of why I left and I get to be leader

until I pick my successor."

"And if I win?"

" I'll keep my mouth shut and you can keep control of the crew," I

said knowing I had backed him in to a corner.

If I opened my mouth he'd lose everything, respect, the boys loyalty,

his reputation would be ruined.

" I accept, Friday at 10:00, in the vacant lot," He said nodding to

Colin and Troy who waved at me half heartedly before leaving.

"You crazy broad what the hell did you just do!" Tim yelled making me

turn to him with cold eyes.

"Trust me, I can take what he dishes out," I said as we locked eyes

an understanding forming between us.

"Darry will flip," He said shaking his head as we got up from the

booths and headed out.

"It's the only way I can insure no one gets hurt, my boys are rough,

and when Max leads they can be ruthless, I can't have any of your

boys getting killed out there cause of me," I said shaking my head as

I shivered.

"Who's to say he won't kill you?"

" My boys would step in before they let they happen, they were loyal

to me for a long time, and I know for a fact they don't like the way

Max has been handling things," I said shaking my head as I thought

about my occasional talks with Curran.

"You have to remember I grew up with those boys, went to bat for

them, taken some horrible beatings to keep em safe," I said shaking

my head as I thought about my time as leader.

" Even though I split, they're still family," I said shrugging as Tim

nodded his head in understanding.

Darry's Pov

"You agreed to what!" I asked looking at the girl who now stood

before the gang with her held high, and a scowl on her lips.

"What other choice did I have, my boys don't give a shit about anyone

here, but they won't let Max do too much damage to me," She said

stubbornly.

"Brig he's crazy there's no telling what he'll do."

"Its my problem, he came here because of me."

"If its your problem, its mine now, you're going to be my wife for

Christ's sake," I said wincing when everyone gasped.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Brig asked laughing as everyone's

gaze was drawn to the ring on her left hand.

" Hah I all ready knew!" Love said making me laugh as she stuck out

her tongue and jumped on Tim's back.

"Shit, congratulations man," Two- bit said swigging on his ever

present can of beer.

" Thanks man, but back to the subject at hand," I said turning to my

still scowling girlfriend.

" I used to run them, trust me, I know how this will go."

"Look man, maybe its now my place, but I know about leading a crew,

and she knows her boys, we're all gonna be there to back her up if

anything happens, but seems like this is her fight, she has a lot of

pay she owes Max," Tim said quietly making me sigh.

"Looks like I'm out voted!" I said throwing my hands up in the air as

I stormed out, Brig close on my heels.

Love's pov

"Well that went well," I mumbled wrapping my arms around Tim's waist.

"As well as could be expected," He said shrugging as he leaned back

on my holding my hand to his heart.

"Can we get out of her for a while?" I asked eager to be away from

the stress and drama that had taken over our lives.

From planning the wedding to the trouble with the Spiders we hadn't

seen much of each other.

"Yeah, we have to go look at the church tonight any way," He said

bestowing me with the smile that so few actually got to see.

"We're out of here guys," I said letting out a whoop when Tim picked

me up and swung me in to his arms.

"Practicing for next month!" Steve yelled laughing harder when I

flipped him the bird. I still couldn't stand him except in small

doses.

"Hi baby," I said grinning as I buried my face in to his chest.

"Hey yourself, seems like I asked you to marry me a few months ago,

and I haven't seen you sense," He said chuckling as he set me down in

front of the car.

" I know its been crazy," I said glad to have some time to ourselves.

"So Bucks throwing a huge party in our honor next weekend," he said

smiling as I held his hand, and listened to him talk.

I loved Tim's voice, the rich baritone that could seduce or put the

fear of God in to you. He had a way of speaking with such calm, and

so quietly it sent chills down my spine. Watching his face I couldn't

hide the adoration and love I had come to have for him. He was my

rock, my protector, and the only one I could see myself spending the

rest of my life with.

"You ready to go see Father Pat?" He asked reaching out to squeeze my

thigh.

When you're Catholic before you can get married in a church,

you have to go through couple counseling.

"Yeap, ready for him to try and bring you back over to the good

side?" I said laughing at the lecturing Tim had suffered through for

me.

"Last one right?" He said growling as he rolled his eyes, and we

pulled it he parking lot.

" I love you," I whispered grinning mischievously when he gestured

towards the back seat.

"We have 30 minutes right?" I asked giggling as I crawled in to the

back seat with him right behind me.

Sighing as he devoured my mouth I was careful of the tender bruises

that marred his face.

"Love you don't know what you do to me," he gasped breathing hard as

he drew the shirt over my head.

Like always when we were together we saw nothing but each other.

Shivering until he placed his naked chest against my own I wrapped my

arms around his muscled back.

Purring I revealed in the warmth his hands left on my body.

"Hurry Timmy," I whispered huskily grinning at the sound of his

zipper being lowered.

Leaving the car 30 minutes later I couldn't feel any shame, despite

the prayer that I didn't go to hell for what we'd just done in a

church parking lot.

Tim's POV

Wrapping my arm around Love's waist I grinned at her flushed face.

She was always full of surprises, and I liked that she was willing to

be daring at times. It was what made is so easy to envision us being

in it for the long run. Well that and the fact that I'd break a guys

jaw for just looking at her wrong. For once Father Pat kept and

short, and sweet and soon he was leaving us to be alone in the church.

" This is where my parents got married," Love whispered holding my

hand and we made out way around the intimate church.

" I just hope we're as happy as they are." I replied thinking back to

how happy they had always seemed.

"Its fated, we have to be, the Curtis Kismet," She said laughing when

I glanced at her.

" Oh I never told you, its this legend that we know from the minute

we meet that person, that we're going to be together, as a matter of

fact, there's never been a divorce in my family for as long as I can

remember."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, my Dad met my mom when she was fourteen, and told

him I'm going to marry you one day, my Grandfather met my Grandma at

sixteen, and they were together ever since."

" I can't even think of any of my family that's happy now," I said

shaking my head in wonder.

"I remember telling you I wanted to marry you once, but I must've

been like 12," She said blushing as she shook her head.

" Yeah, you were, and I didn't take you seriously, but maybe I should

have," I said laughing as we made our way out of the church.


	35. One on ONe

One on One

Tims' POV

The tension was high as we all sat around the Curtis house that

Friday waiting for the clock to chime 9:30 so we could make our way

to the vacant lot. None of us really wanted her to go, but one thing

you learn on the East Side is sometimes you have to do things you

don't like. Watching Love clench and unclench her hands I knew she

was ready for a rumble if things went south. She and the girls had

formed their own little crew now, Gwen, Brig, and Ang. It was nice to

see a group of greasy chics together that weren't trash, and would

hurt any one who said anything otherwise.

Darry was in his favorite chair with Brig on his lap whispering to

her softly as she nodded. Pony was holding Ang close to his side, and

Gwen was actually looking pretty cozy with Soda. You would've thought

we were headed to a funeral the way we all sat somber and silent.

Usually before a rumble, things were way more upbeat. Of course there

wasn't a damn thing exciting about seeing a girl fight a guy, especially one as deranged as Max.

"We should head out," Soda said, his ever-present smile not on for once.

"Yeah, better to get it over with," Brig said popping her knuckles as

she put on her game face.

This was the girl I had known, and I could tell by the look on

Darry's face the coldness in her eyes unnerved him. It was going to

be him or her tonight so she had to be repaired to be ruthless.

Besides I got the feeling she owed him a beating after the four years

of hell he'd put her through. The walk to the lot was silent as my

boys joined the ranks easily blending in with the shadows.

Brig

The walk from the Curtis house to the lot was the longest trip I had ever taken in my life. The silence was unnerving and my thoughts were scattered. I knew Max's fighting style, but the thought of him

hitting me again made me nauseous. Squaring my shoulders as we came

to the lot where everyone I used to lead was lined up, I gasped at

the sight of my brothers.

" Colin let us know what was going on, we got yer back," Dillion said

patting my shoulder as I nodded my thanks, and walked to the middle

of the concrete jungle where Max waited.

"I been waiting a long time for this day Brig my girl," he whispered

making me growl in the back of my throat.

" I don't think it'll be quite so easy now," I said thinking of how I

used to bite my tongue and take what he dished out.

This was my chance for revenge. The chance to pound his face in to

the ground in front of everyone so he could feel the shame he had

bestowed on me for years. Sneering I clenched my fists and gritted my

teeth, hating the game of cat and mouse we were playing as we waited

for someone to start.

"Fuck it." I thought taking pleasure when the first punch I threw

hit him under the chin, sending him stumbling back.

The red stream that oozed down his chin made me grin. Suddenly I had

become bloodthirsty. Deciding not to wait for retaliation I threw

myself head first in to his stomach proud of what I had accomplished

until his fist struck my face dazing me until I quickly rolled on to

my stomach to avoid be kicked. Up once more I moved around quickly,

using the sidestepping I'd learned from my Father to wear him down.

Wincing when his fist connected with my face again I tucked my head

down, raising my fists to better defend myself.

Love's POV

Wincing I clutched the back of Tim's coat feeling the hit she'd just

taken as if it was my own. She was so slight, and Max towered over

her at almost 6ft. It was like watching David and Goliath. She rose

quickly to her feet using her speed to dodge most of the blows he

threw. We all gasped when vicious uppercut sent her sprawling on to

her back, but a second later when she popped back up I couldn't help

but cheer.

"She's a damn fighting Irish," Tim said shaking his head as he took

in her stance.

" She can whoop him," Her brother said making us all turn to look at him.

"She was good back when she started, but she's better now, and

there's a reason why she lead and not him," He said spitting on the

ground as Max stuck her once more.

Brig Pov

When my speed had worn him down enough I went for the kill. A fist to his stomach bent Max over, and a knee to his face took him down.

Jumping on his prone body I proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp

until I felt hands grabbing my wrists. Spitting on the disorientated

boy I resorted to kicking his limp body.

"That's for every time you raised your hand to me you cowardly

bastard!" I ranted wondering why I had taken it for so long when he

was clearly no match.

"Brig," My brother said paling at my words.

" What do you mean raised his hand to ya?" Troy asked as the rest of

the boys I was now in charge of moved in close.

"For the four years we were together Max beat the living shit out of

me," I said looking them in the eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!"

"Because I was ashamed, because I didn't know how it would effect the

gang, because I was terrified he'd kill me." I said shrugging as they

all turned to a still unconscious Max a few feet away.

" Well he sure as fuck won't be bothering ya again," Troy said making

me smile as his brogue became thicker with his agitation.

" I want you to lead Troy," I said leaning on Darry for support as I

began to ache.

" Me?"

"Yea, you and Colin, you know how to run things proper, no more of

this hood shit, we were better than that," I said thinking of the car

stealing, and dope slinging they'd been involved with lately.

"We take care of our families, provide for each other when its

needed, and defend ourselves, nothing more, nothing less." I said

finally giving in to the pain bearing down on my body.

"Brig?" Darry whispered making me smile.

"Take me home," I said keeping my mouth shut for once when he picked

me up like I weighed less than nothing and proceeded to take me to

his house.


	36. Going to the chapel the end for now

Wedding Dress

http/ maid

http/i10. to the Chapel

Love's Pov

Opening my eyes I gasped as I remembered the importance of the day.

It wasn't just December 24th, the day before Christmas; it was the

day I was getting married. Remaining silent I rolled on to my side

wrapping my arm around Soda and basking in his warmth. Most girls had

a bachelorette party, but I spent my last day of freedom with

Darry, Soda, and Pony. Pouring over photos and a few old tapes we had

from family outings. We'd even gone to visit mom dad, and Johnny in

the morning, so I could get everything squared away, and just enjoy

the actual wedding. This would be my last day in this house as a

resident, and it was going to be a bittersweet moment. Oh I knew I

would always be welcome, and have a place to crash if I needed, but

things would never be the same.

After 6:30 this evening I would no longer be Gloria Love Curtis, I'd be Gloria Love Shepard… I had to admit it had a nice ring to it.

Leaning my head back to rest on Pony's shoulder I closed my eyes as I

thought of all the memories this place held for me. Staying up with

Soda and Steve all night playing cards, dinner with mom and dad,

fighting with Darry, helping Pony Boy say his prayers, mom reading to

me and Soda at night. Gripping Soda tighter I smiled when his hand

squeezed mine letting me know he was awake, and everything would be

ok.

"Hey big brother," I whispered careful not to wake Pony, who was a

light sleeper.

" You ready for this Sissy?" he asked turning to lie on his side so

he could look me in the eyes.

" Yes, and no," I said completely honest with him as usual.

" No one said change was easy," he said smiling as I blinked back tears.

"I guess I'm just going to miss the house, Soda, I mean we grew up

here, all our time with Mom and Dad was here, and I'm gonna miss

seeing y'all in the morning, and at dinner time," I said sighing as

he kissed my forehead.

"Can't nothing change the fact that you're our sister, and you know

you're welcome here any time, all you have to so is call, and I'll be

there," He said smiling as his eyes filled with tears too.

We'd never really been separated except for the year I spent in the

home, and we'd always come to each other for advice, and comfort. It

was going to be a huge adjustment.

"You guys she's only moving a few blocks down, not to another state,"

Pony murmured making us smile.

"Well morning Pony boy," I said giggling as he buried his head in my

neck.

"Morning Lovey, Soda."

"You ready to have our last meal?" Darry asked sticking his head in

like he did every morning.

"I guess," I said whining like I used to when Mom came to get us all

up for school in the mornings.

"Have to get some food in to you Love, you have a big day today," he

said smiling as Brig came behind him and nodded her head, arms

wrapped around his waist.

She had healed up nicely from the fight a month ago, and was actually one of my bridesmaids today, Angela was my maid of honor, Gwen was another bridesmaid, and Brig's lil sister Kady was also a bridesmaidto make things even. Tim had Curly as his best man, Dal,and Soda cause he meant so much to me, and his best guy from the crew Jack. Brig pretty much lived here now, and they were planning on starting

wedding preparations a few weeks after we got back from the

honeymoon. I had been officially requested as wedding assistant

extraordinaire, but I didn't mind, I was glad to see Darry back to

the way he used to be before the accident.

Breakfast went by in a blur as I ate mechanically thinking of all the

last minute details I hoped were being taken care of, and wondering

what Tim was doing.

Tim's POV

Groaning I threw an arm up to block out the sun rays slipping through my window. I had drunk too much last night, but not enough to

completely fuck me up today. I knew Love would never forgive me if

this day was anything but perfect. She'd worked her ass of planning,

and I'd been content to let her do her thing while I footed the

bill. Things were just easier that way with girls. If they wanted to

go shopping, let them go with their girlfriends, and give them a few

bucks. Then you're participating without being tortured. Stretching

I smiled as I headed to the shower and reality really hit me for the

first time. I was marrying my baby today, at 6:30 Gloria Love, was

going to be a Shepard.

"Dead man Walking!" Curly yelled making me flip him off as Angie

laughed as she swept by me on her way downstairs.

"See you later," She said all ready sucked in to the wedding

insanity.

As maid of honor she'd had a lot of responsibility, but I

knew she didn't mind. Her and Love had always been like sisters, and

now in a way they would be. Sitting down at the breakfast table I nursed a beer along with two aspirins, feeling too unsettled to eat.

"You nervous?" Jack asked making me smile.

"About the wedding itself yeah, but not about Love," I said grinning

as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey one day love will sneak up on you, and you'll see what I'm

talking about," I said chuckling.

" I just hope everything goes smoothly is all, this is a big day for

her, and I know she's really missing her parents right now," I said

thinking about the fact that my own Mother had actually booked a

hotel room and was attending as well.

Apparently moving away from this town had agreed with her, cause just over the phone she sounded like a different person. Calling me honey, and being positive for once.

"Did she make a final decision on who was giving her away?" Curly

asked.

"Yeah, she's going to have Darry and Pony walk her down, since Soda

will all ready be standing up there, we're putting two white roses in

the front pew for her folks, and one red rose for Johnny," I said

smiling wistfully at the loss she had all ready experienced.

"Nice Gesture," Curly said nodding.

What I didn't tell him was that I knew for a fact Johnny would be

there in spirit. I'd had a weird dream about him last night. He told

me to take care of Love, and that he'd be watching from heaven.

Something told me it was more than just a dream.

"So when are the kids going to start coming?" Jack asked making me

choke.

"Rushing things aren't we?" I asked shaking my head.

I'd love to have children with Love, but the thought of being a

Father terrified me; I mean look at how great my own Father had been.

I had a lot to live up to; cause love's Father had been a great man.

I can remember listening to him talk to the boys, and watching his

interactions with his wife, and love. That was a burden I wasn't

ready to take on my shoulders quite yet. Better to get past the

getting married first.

"Geez, you trying to scare him off or what?" Curly asked winking as I

smiled my thanks at the subject change.

The day seemed set on passing slowly so we tried to take out minds

off what was to come with card games, and nostalgic trips down memory

lane.

Love

"Ready?" Darry asked smiling as I nodded shakily as we made out way

in to the church where I would dress.

Most girls had their female relatives help them prepare, but I

wanted my brothers. Angela, Gwen, Brig, and Kady would get dressed in

another room, and we'd met up in the large dressing room reserved for

the bridal party. I was going to help Soda dress as well, cause Lord

knows he could barely remember where his shoes were let alone dress

himself in formal wear. He was such a spaz sometimes, but you had to

love him.

"Here we are," Darry said leading me in to the large dressing room

with Soda and Pony boy trailing behind us with my dress, veil, and

shoes.

"Relax," Soda said grinning, as I turned to them trembling.

" I just can't believe its finally happening," I whispered fighting

back the tears.

"Finally, I can't believe I'm giving away my baby this soon," Darry

said making me smile as he hugged me.

He'd been ecstatic about having a little sister, and had called me

his baby from the minute I was born. We butted head sometimes, but

Mom said it was cause he worshipped the ground I walked on. If he

ever had a daughter she'd wrap him around her fingers cause he had a

soft spot for little girls. He had been great growing up, reading

stories to me, taking me to the park, and never being annoyed when I

wanted to tag along. It had been Darry who helped me when I was older

too, taking me to the store to get feminine products and babying me

when I had cramps. I was really going to miss the special treatment,

but I knew I was a woman now, and he had Brigit to shower with TLC.

Stripping down to my shift I held Soda's eyes as he helped me put on

Mom's Dress.

:IS it okay: My eyes asked wanting to make sure he was happy to see

me moving on.

: Yes baby, be happy: His eyes answered as he stepped away to admire

the picture I made with Pony and Darry.

"God you look like mom," Darry whispered as they took in my freshly

curled hair falling in waves down my back, the way she'd always worn

hers.

"Let's do the check," Pony whispered making me smile as he pulled a

list out from his suit pocket.

"Something Blue?"

"Got it," I said lifting up the hem of my dress to show the powder

blue ballet slippers, that my mother had worn so many years earlier.

"Something old?" Pony said laughing as I gave him a duh look.

"The dress huh?"

"Yeah," I said as we shared a laugh, glad the ice had been broken.

It was my day, I needed to enjoy it, not spend it nervous, and up

tight.

" Something new?"

"Here, Lovey, we bought you a little present," Soda said smiling as

Darry pulled a small jewelry box out of his coat pocket.

" We thought every girl needed a set of pearls," He said smiling as

my mouth dropped open.

They had bought me a set of pearl earnings, and matching necklace.

"This is too much," I said glad I didn't have on any make up yet as I

the tears spilled and rolled down my cheeks.

" I take it she likes them?" Pony said shaking his head.

" I love them," I said turning so Darry could place the necklace on

as I fastened the earrings.

"Something borrowed?"

" Ang is letting me borrow her hair clips," I said suddenly unable to

stand still.

"I'm getting married!" I Yelled dancing around the room with Soda as

the others laughed.

"Oh yeah, she's ready," Pony said smiling at Darry who nodded his

agreement.

Tim's POv

Pacing back and forth I tried to calm my nerves. Ten more minutes,

and I'd be making my way down to take my place.

" You ready for this man?" Curly asked smiling as I Nodded.

He was getting a real kick out of seeing me so shaken; it wasn't a side of me he got to see often.

" So mom looked good," He said making me nod.

She'd looked… healthy; skin glowing, and a smile on her face as she

stopped by to say hi and congratulations a few moments earlier. It

made me glad that she had left as soon as Dad died, even though I'd

been pissed at first because she'd left Curly and Angie as my

responsibility.

"Yeah, been a long time since I saw her that way," I said thinking of

how good our lives had been before Pop had gone down hill.

" Man I wonder what Love is like right now."

"Crazy," Jack guessed shaking his head as I laughed.

" Probably bouncing all over the place with the girls chasing her to

keep her wedding dress unwrinkled," Curly added shaking his head.

"You're going to have your hands full with that broad," Dally said

shaking his head as he put out the cigarette he'd been smoking next

to the window.

"I'm gonna go grab Soda, be right back," he said tossing the but to

the ground as he left with a small salute.

I'd given him a small box earlier that held something for Love, I

just hoped she liked it. I wasn't always so good at gift picking or

sentimental shit.

Dally's POV

"Damn, I never thought I'd be seeing Love married off to Shep," I

thought shaking my head as I made my way to the Bride's side of the

church.

She's said she wanted to see me before she got married so we decided I'd come to get Soda. I'd always pictured this moment, but it had been with Johnny standing at the end of the aisle. I was happy for

her, but it was going to be a bittersweet moment for me. Knocking , I

smiled as Angela answered the door looking as pretty as a picture.

"You look good, doll," I said grinning as she led me to the back room

where everyone was waiting.

Whistling I shook my head, feeling like I'd been punched in the gut

when I finally saw Love.

"You look just like Mrs C," I whispered shaking my head as she smiled

shyly.

"You're gorgeous Love," I said coming to stand beside her as I kissed

her on the forehead.

"Thanks Dal, I'm glad you're going to be up there with me too," She

said hugging me close as she whispered in my ear.

" I know you miss Johnny now, I do too, but I know without a doubt,

he's here with us watching," She said kissing my cheek as she stood

back and met my eyes with tear filled green gems.

"If you cry I will kill you," Ang said remaindering her of the makeup

she'd artfully applied.

"He'd be happy that you're happy Love," I said squeezing her hand

before stepping back.

"Come on Soda we gotta be getting back," I said clearing my throat as

my mask slipped back in place.

Not many people got to see my softer side, and that's how I wanted to

keep things.

"Oh, Tim wanted me to give you this," I said as an after thought

handing her a small box before turning to leave.

Soda's POV

Smiling at the tender moment taken place between Love and Dallas who

had some how become like her unofficial 4th brother I knew they were

both thinking about Johnny. The three of them had been so close back

then, and I think we all thought he'd be the groom when this day

came. I knew without a doubt if it wasn't for Love Dallas would be

dead right now. He had nothing us to fight for on that operating

table for, except for my sister.

"See you at the end of the aisle," I said kissing her forehead as we

all took our leave.

Love's Pov

My hands shook as I unwrapped the tiny box, messily wrapped in pink

paper. Slipping the note out I gasped at the tiny crown that held a

diamonds.

Love,

Saw this and thought of my princess, hope you like it and I can't

wait to say I do, love Timmy

Smiling at his thoughtfulness I pinned the pendant in to my hair with one of the million bobby pins the girls had brought with them. I

know he thought he was terrible with being romantic, but it was the

effort that moved me not the actual action. I'd given him my Father's

old watch last night before we went our separate ways. The one my

Mother had given him when they were married. It had actually moved

him too tears, which had made me, love him more, if that was

possible.

"How you doing girl?" Gwen asked making me smile.

"I'm ready guys," I whispered shakily as I locked eyes with Ang. My

oldest friend, she knew me better than anyone, cept Soda.

" I always knew we were sister, but it'll be nice to make it

official," She said hugging me as we both fought back tears.

" I love you, thank you for always being there," She whispered

flooring me.

She was always so busy being tough; when she actually let her walls down it always took a minute to register.

" I love you to … sissy," I Said as we both laughed.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Brig said making us all laugh

as we lined up , and made our way out of the rooms.

Tim's pOv

"How was Love?" I asked ignoring the looks the others were give me

that said they thought I was whipped.

"Ready," Soda said grinning as my face split in to a smile.

"She's gorgeous man," Dally said shaking his head in awe.

"You're going to flip when you see her."

"Well shit, what are we waiting for?" I asked suddenly anxious to get

things finalized.

Love

Standing at the end of the aisle I took in the scene before me

through my veil as Pony, and Darry took their places on each side of

me. The small church was packed! I could see hoods from the Shep

set, all of the Brumely boys, my aunts, uncles, cousins, and Tim's

mom! I was touched that all of my boys had worn their best, snatching

a tie from wherever they could. Hell even Steve and Two-bit had

dressed to impress, and that was no small feat. Locking arms with my

brothers I let them lead me up the aisle grinning as I took in the

boys lined up behind Tim. They'd all cleaned up great, and my girls

were stunning in the pink number I had chosen.

As I neared the end of my walk, I caught Tim's eyes, and everything

around me faded to the background. He looked at me like I was the

only person in the world ,like he wanted to devour me on the spot,

and he'd never seen any one as beautiful. Vaguely I heard Darry tell

him to take care of me as he placed my hand in his. He was drop dead

gorgeous in his gray tux, and I couldn't wait to get him alone.

"You're beautiful," He whispered lacing his hand in mine as we

stepped up to the priest.

" I love you," I mouthed smiling as he mouthed the same as the priest

began the vows.

Tim

The minute I saw Love standing at the end of the isle I felt like I'd

been punched in the stomach. I knew she was beautiful, but right now

she was nothing short of stunning. Her red hair fell down her back in

waves, and the dress hugged her lush curves. She looked every inch

the princess I often called her. Like something out of a fairytale

with her pink lips, blushing cheeks, and flawless porcelain skin.

I barley registered Darry's words as he placed Love's hands in my

own.

"I will man," I replied leading her towards the priest as she

mouthed that she loved me. Damn I must have done something right in

my life to be here right now.

" I do," I said without hesitation, feeling something in my snap as

she said the same.

From this day forth I knew I would never be the same. I'd been

changing ever since I met her, and now that transformation was

complete. I had something to care about now, I mean really care, a

reason to keep out of big trouble, and some one who loved me for who

I really was inside. Soon it might just be time to pass the family

business on to Curly, cause once I was a Father, I'd be a total

fucking goner.

" oh god, I am now Mrs Shepard !" I thought as the priest pronounced

her and Tim laid the hottest kiss on me that I had ever had.

The church erupted in cheers and I swore I saw fireworks as he

stepped away from me. Smiling my heart stopped as for a split second

I saw Johnny in the back of the church grinning. As he disappeared I

swore I felt an angels kiss on my lips. Shaken I turned to Tim.

"Did you see?"

"Yeah," He whispered smiling as he took me hands and we ran down the

aisle laughing as they threw rice at us outside.

Love

Trying not to blush I starred at Tims' Dark head as he took the

garter off with his teeth! Winking as he faced me and all the

bachelors lined up behind him. I doubled up with laughter when Dallas

Winston caught the garter that seemed to fly to him.

"NO way man!" He yelled to every one else's amassment.

"Thanks a lot Tim," he said flipping him off as I shook my head

mouthing "Your Next" to him.

Throwing the bouquet I spun quickly to see the fight go down. I

laughed as unsuspecting Angela who was actually backing away from the

fray ended up with it. Eyes wide her jaw dropped as she turned to

look at Pony who blushed furiously and studied the ground.

My poor baby brother I thought laughing as I headed up stairs to

Dally's room to change my attire.

Tim's POV

The reception was held at Buck's and as wild as any other ever thrown

there. Love had changed in to a short white halter dress, and I

couldn't take my eyes off her. Knowing her last name was the same as

my own just did it for me. Taking her hand in mind, I smiled as we

made our way on to the floor for the first dance.

Swaying back and forth too "I only have eyes for you" I was floored

by the fact that I had a wife.

"I love you Mrs. Shepard," I whispered as we both broke in to huge

grins.

" And I love you Mr. Shepard."

"Why don't you just leave for your honey moon now," Curly asked as he

caught me starring at her for the millionth time.

"I can tell she's having a good time," I said laughing as Soda flipped her over his shoulder and they danced.

They were so much alike; it was a site just to see them together.

Especially when they were both riled up like now.

"When'd your flight leave?"

"5:00," I said shocked when I glanced down to see that was only two

hours away.

We had decided to just fly out to California, and do the Disney

thing. It wasn't that expensive, and neither of us had ever been.

Plus I knew there was swinging clubs, and placed to eat there too.

"Well Hello Mr Shepard," I said coming to join my husband once more

as Soda went to dance with Gwen, who he'd been flirting with all

night.

Things had been building up between them for months now, and I

knew they'd be dating by tomorrow.

" Having a good time Mrs. Shepard?" He asked laughing as I bobbed my

head up and down vigorously.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," I whispered

placing my head on his shoulder as he pulled me close.

"Good cause I aint never gonna be tired of saying it, I can't believe

you're mine now princess," he said making me blush.

He was so damn intense some times, and when he looked at me with those dark eyes it made me wild.

"How much longer till we leave?" I asked smiling wickedly when he burst in to laughter. Not too much later we were saying our goodbyes as we made our way out the front door.

"Brig, keep Darry busy, and don't let him mop," I said kidding her

cheek as she laughed.

"I will have fun, make a baby," She said laughing when I shook my

head no.

"None of that yet," I said moving to Gwen.

"By girl, let me know how Soda asks you out cause I know he will," I

said laughing as her eyes widened.

"He just did a few minutes ago, while we were slow dancing," She said

awed.

"Twin thing," I said tapping my head as I moved on still laughing.

" Ang," I said as we hugged tearing up.

"Have fun in California, and keep that unruly brother of mine in line."

"Make sure you keep that brother of mine laughing, he's too serious

sometimes," I said smiling as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family sissy," She said winking as I moved on to the

hard part , my brothers.

" I love you baby brother take care of Ang while we're gone," I

whispered kissing his cheek, and inhaling the scent that I had always

associated with him. I had a special place in my heart for him,

having taken care of him so much when he was growing up. He was my

baby just as I was Darry's.

" I will, you two enjoy yourselves, and don't' worry about us."

Nodding I moved on to Darry who had tears in his eyes.

" I love you big brother," I said loving the feel of his big arms

wrapped around me as he lifted me off the ground.

" And I love you my baby," he whispered kissing my forehead before

setting me down.

"Be happy," He whispered as I nodded.

"Soda," I whispered clutching him tight.

"Hey little sister, congratulations," He said making me squeal as he

swung us around.

" I love you." I said simply knowing he always heard what I didn't

say aloud.

"And I love you."

"I'm glad you asked Gwen out, it was about time," I said giggling as

I ran the minute he put me down and met Tim at the door.

"You ready princess?"

"Oh yea handsome, let's get to the airport."

Well guys we've come to the end of the story. Thanks so much for all

of your reviews and comments! Hope you liked it, cause I loved

writing it. Its something I'm really proud off. I plan on writing

stories for each charter in the book, so keep your eyes peeled. This

was Tim's story who I have a great fondness for.

Lad


End file.
